L'inachevé
by MlleBubble
Summary: L'inachevé des sentiments. Le boulet du cœur. C'est moi. Oups. Pas fait exprès. Pardon...
1. Prologue

_**Résumé : L'inachevé des sentiments. Le boulet du cœur. C'est moi. Oups. Pas fait exprès. **_

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est moi, tout à J.K.

**Petite note ****:**

Pour **Cissaspae** en premier. Parce que c'est avec elle que ce texte a débuté. Même si on a du mal à prendre le temps de se parler, ces derniers temps, je pense à toi Nookie.

Pour les **malades d'amour **en second. Parce qu'il y en a plus que l'on ne le croit.

Pour les **gens heureux**, enfin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont derniers qu'ils sont moins importants.

**Prologue**

_Tout a commencé naïvement. On __n'y__ était pas préparés. On __ne nous__ avait pas __prévenus__. Je ne savai__s__ pas que le jour de ma naissance, une bonne fée s'était penchée sur moi en déclamant, qu'en plus de me faire poursuivre par un mégalomane psychopathe pour finir par en venir à bout 17 ans plus tard, je la rencontrerai, elle, pour en tomber amoureux et tout envoyer en l'air. Elle ne savait pas que ce jour-là, c'était moi, et pas un autre, à qui elle devrait faire face par un curieux hasard. Personne ne nous l'avait dit. Personne ne le savait._

_Parce que ce n'était pas sensé arriv__er__._

Chaque jour, mille et une possibilités s'offrent à nous.

Ce matin-là, si Harry s'était levé un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu s'attendrir devant le spectacle offert par un jeune garçon tentant de s'extirper de la poigne aimante de sa mère, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle, presque pour l'empêcher de partir à l'école. Ce matin-là, si Harry n'avait pas fait tomber sa serviette par terre en la rapportant dans le placard de la cuisine, il aurait pu s'indigner en apercevant par la fenêtre une voiture rouler à tombeau ouvert.

Enfin, ce matin-là, s'il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre son petit déjeuner et de ramasser sa serviette, prétextant un bon café au bureau des Aurors en compagnie de ses collègues, les vapeurs du sommeil aurait obstrué sa vue au moment où il aurait posé le pied sur le rebord de la chaussée, trébuchant. Sa cheville aurait craqué, sa jambe aurait cédée, il serait tombé à genoux sur le bord du trottoir, se tenant avec fureur le pied douloureux. Ce matin-là, il se serait retrouvé irrémédiablement en retard au travail s'il n'avait pris le temps de préparer son petit-déjeuner, prenant le risque d'arriver dix minutes après l'heure à laquelle il débarquait habituellement.

Harry ne savait rien de tout ça. Fermant la porte d'un tour de clef, il transplana ensuite directement devant la cabine téléphonique rouge donnant accès au Ministère de la Magie. Tout semblait normal, à ce moment-là. Ginny était en train de dormir. Les enfants devaient à peine se réveiller, ses deux aînés pour aller en cours, la petite dernière pour prendre sa douche. Tout était parfait.

Dans les bureaux, l'effervescence habituelle réveilla définitivement Harry. Une multitude de notes de services en forme d'avion en papier s'élevèrent devant lui au moment où il pénétrait dans le sien. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il les renvoya dans la corbeille à papier dans l'intention de les lire plus tard. La lassitude envahit de nouveau son être quand il posa ses mains à plat sur l'acajou sombre de son bureau, de chaque côté d'un épais dossier rigide. Il s'étira et bailla.

De sa fenêtre, il pouvait apercevoir le parc mordoré par l'automne. Cette fenêtre, c'était l'un des privilèges que l'on ne refusait pas, au Ministère. La plupart du bâtiment se trouvait sous terre, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité. Un sortilège de repousse-moldu sur une telle construction aurait étéfacile à jeter mais difficile à maintenir. Aussi, seules les Hautes-Sphères bénéficiaient d'une ouverture beaucoup plus grande qu'une simple lucarne. Harry en faisait parti et, à cet instant, tandis qu'il se levait d'un pas pesant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et respirer avidement l'air odorant automnal, il songea ô combien cela pouvait être agréable. Tourbillonnant de milles effluves, Harry aurait voulu sauter sans s'écraser au sol.

Mais à 37 ans, on est raisonnable. Voyons Harry. Un accio sur ton balai pour t'enfuir dessus par la fenêtre devant des moldus te voyant surgir de nulle part, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

Ainsi donc, la monotonie avait un jour tambouriné à la porte et s'était tranquillement installée dans la vie de ce cher Harry Potter, ignorant délibérément le fait qu'elle pouvait déranger le dit Harry Potter. Mais cet après-midi-là, un petit quelque chose allait chambouler tout cela. L'heure du changement était venu, ce bref instant où l'on ne sait pas encore que plus rien ne sera comme avant mais qu'on a pourtant tellement attendu qu'on est certain de le reconnaître, le Jour-J – ce qui est, très souvent, une ironique leurre.

Dans son bureau, Harry apposa rapidement sa signature en bas d'un parchemin si fin qu'il cru**t** un instant que sa plume allait le transpercer. Il réfléchissait au moyen de demander au fournisseur du Ministère de lui proposer des parchemins de meilleur qualité pour le département sans le froisser quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme échevelée apparut. Sa baguette à la main, l'autre encore sur la poignée, elle semblait particulièrement alerte. Harry suspendit l'allée et venue qu'effectuait nerveusement le bout de sa plume sur ses lèvres.

« Monsieur ! »

« Jenkins ? »

Harry posa sa plume, et sortit sa baguette sans attendre.

« Rapport. »

« Incendie criminel. On nous demande sur les lieux parce... »

« Ok, vous m'expliquerez en route, on n'a pas le temps. La plupart des preuves matérielles ont sûrement déjà disparues dans l'incendie, j'imagine ? Comme à chaque fois. »

Harry dépassa la jeune Auror sans attendre. A peine 18 ans, blonde au teint blanc et aux joues roses, Jenkins, Lisa de son prénom, ressemblait à une jolie et minuscule poupée de porcelaine. Le jour où Harry l'avait vue dans le bureau de recrutement, il devait avouer qu'il avait été perplexe. Il avait même un peu ricané. Ce genre de jolie jeune fille, c'était le petit ange qui restait chez ses parents, attendant que son pieux chevalier vienne l'enlever. Il y avait bien aussi la jeune fille de bonne famille, bien faite et pleine d'esprit, qui, le soir venue, laissait transparaître un petit diable dans les soirées trop arrosées.

Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire. Jenkins était bien encore un peu candide, ses 18 ans lui permettant encore de bénéficier de cette vision naïve d'un monde où tout est possible. Mais elle se montrait souvent hardie et perspicace, deux qualités qu'Harry avait appris à estimer chez elle. Aussi, un an à peine après son arrivée au département des Aurors, le jour de son accession au poste de titulaire, elle devint la coéquipière du Grand Patron, le partenaire d'Harry ayant pris une retraite anticipée pour élever avec sa femme il ne savait quelle créature étrange croisée avec un dragon en compagnie de sa progéniture.

Une fois dans l'Atrium, Harry et Jenkins s'engouffrèrent sans attendre dans les cheminées. Jenkins passa devant et clama l'adresse où ils devaient se rendre, presque simultanément suivie d'Harry qui l'imita. Ils débarquèrent dans un petit bâtiment vétuste au plafond recouvert de toiles d'araignées compactes. Une odeur de terre battue, une odeur humide, entêta tout de suite les deux agents.

« C'est l'ancien débarras d'un couple de sorciers. Ils sont décédés sous le règne de Voldemort et aucun héritier ne s'est manifesté. Le Ministère l'utilise pour desservir les sorciers sur ce secteur, Monsieur, explicita Jenkins. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que sa jeune coéquipière puisse percevoir son mouvement dans cette semi-obscurité. Ils sortirent du débarras. Ce dernier se situait à l'arrière d'un jardinet rempli d'herbes folles. Au milieu, une charmante maison à un étage étendait son ombre large et fraîche sur les deux aurors. Le reste d'une charpente calcinée se dressait devant eux, cent mètres plus loin, de l'autre côté de la barrière séparant les deux bâtisses. A vu de nez, le quartier paraissait être un de ces quartiers résidentiels proprets et symétriques, héritage d'une mode à l'américaine et du manque d'argent de la commune pour faire plus original.

Harry et Jenkins contournèrent la barrière séparant le deux jardins. Les moldus passaient leur chemin, changeant mystérieusement de trottoir sans raison apparente, songeant au dîner de ce soir ou à la cafetière en panne du bureau sans se douter du drame s'étant joué à quelques pas d' maison, qui ressemblait alors plus au reste d'une masure qu'autre chose, avait brulé comme un feu de bois, élément dont elle était principalement constituée. Un véritable combustible géant. Quelques restes de la charpente principale tenaient encore debout et la plupart des murs s'étaient écroulés sous la fureur des flammes.

« En combien de temps est-t-on arrivé à ce résultat ? demanda Harry.

- Trois minutes, à peu de choses près, d'après les experts et les témoins, répondit Jenkins en sortant un carnet pour le feuilleter.

- Temps de propagation compris ?

- Les Sorci-analystes l'ont pris en compte, oui. »

Harry émit un sifflement stupéfait en observant la bâtisse, les poings sur les hanches. Jenkins glissa son doigt sur une feuille et la lut à haute-voix :

« Temps de propagation estimé à une minute. Feu extrêmement violent ayant détruit immédiatement tout objet et meuble à son contact. A pourtant attaqué sommairement la charpente.

- Un feu contrôlé ? »

Jenkins acquiesça avant de continuer.

« Effet causé par un sortilège très puissant, source du feu.

Donc on penche pour un Incendio particulièrement intense. Il faut soit beaucoup de pouvoir soit être animé d'un sentiment extrêmement fort tel que la haine pour produire un sort aussi destructeur, réfléchit Harry. »

Son regard se tourna vers un attroupement d'une demi-douzaine de sorciers encadrés par deux aurors.

« Vous avez parlé de témoins, tout à l'heure, Jenkins.

- Oui. Cinq personnes du voisinage. L'un d'eux est Auror. Il a lancé des Aguamenti pendant que sa femme nous appelait mais ni lui ni ses voisins n'ont pu arrêter le feu. Il été déjà trop étendu pour eux.

- Et la sixième personne ? »

Jenkins mouilla son pouce et tourna un feuillet.

« Hum... Elle n'est pas du voisinage, celle-ci. Elle est d'ailleurs bien loin de son actuel lieu de résidence... C'est suspect, non ? »

L'excitation perçait dans la voix de Jenkins.

« Et les morts ? »

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

« Une femme. 33 ans, célibataire, sans enfants. Son nom est Gregoria Lingston.

- Gregoria Lingston ? La chercheuse ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. Jenkins semblait perdue.

« Hum... Certainement. Vous la connaissez ?

- Non, mais elle a participé à l'amélioration du Veritaserum. Elle était du département des mystères.

- Oh ! »

Jenkins plissa son front. Elle désigna un homme qui venait de transplaner à quelques pas d'eux.

« C'est pour ça que l'adjoint du Ministre a tenu à vous soumettre personnellement l'affaire, alors, monsieur. »

Harry tourna les yeux vers l'homme. Ce dernier examinait d'un air ennuyé les lieux. Son expression défaite lui rappela celle, profondément déçue, de Ginny la veille au soir lorsqu'il s'était retourné dans le lit sans l'embrasser pour lui souhaite bonne nuit. Harry aurait presque pu voir sa bouche s'affaisser lentement. Puis les coins de sa bouche avaient dut se rehausser dans un sursaut de courage avant qu'elle ne se glisse plus confortablement entre les couvertures. Harry s'ébroua et l'image de sa femme superposée à celle de l'homme s'évapora.

« Mlle Lingston travaillait sur un important projet sur la potion Tue-Loup, monsieur, d'après l'adjoint du Ministre. Cela pourrait être un motif pour une inculpation ? Proposa Jenkins. Elle aurait pu se faire des ennemis en décrochant des contrats de recherches aussi gratifiants. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce sont des pistes à creuser. Allons. Les Sorci-analystes ont visiblement terminé leur inspection. Prête pour prendre en charge les témoins ? »

Il fallut deux bonnes heures pour recueillir les témoignages de tous les témoins. Encadrés par les deux autres Aurors, les témoins étaient questionnés à tour de rôle, loin des oreilles et d'yeux indiscrets, dans le cabanon rapidement rangé, lavé et meublé d'une table et de trois chaises d'un coup de baguette magique. Seul bémol, le sol de terre battue dégageait toujours cette odeur humide. On ouvrit donc une lucarne installée dans la partie basse du toit et on insonorisa à nouveau le tout.

Harry s'ennuya ferme tout du long. Il avait invité l'adjoint du Ministre, Mr Chelton, à se joindre à eux pour l'interrogatoire. Il en apprit ainsi plus. Cette affaire intéressait le Ministère de près au vu des récentes découvertes de Mlle Lingston. C'était d'ailleurs au sein même du Ministère et sur la commande de celui-ci qu'elle avait amélioré le Veritaserum. Harry en déduisit que c'était une bonne perspective au vu du nombre de suspects parfois récalcitrants et fut surprit de ne pas en avoir été informé avant.

Bref, banale affaire où chacun devait y trouver son compte, encore une fois. Les preuves ayant été détruites pas l'Incendio ainsi que le corps, le fait étant qu'il était peu probable que le criminel traîne encore dans les parages ou ne revienne sur les lieux, et tous les témoins n'ayant jusqu'à présent donnés aucun élément susceptible d'intéresser les Aurors, Harry avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Pour ce qu'il valait...

« Vous comprenez, j'imagine que certains ont pu se montrer envieux envers la nouvelle notoriété de Mlle Lingston.

- D'autres personnes ont déjà été approchées pour prendre en charge ses recherches ? Demanda Harry tandis que Jenkins sortait du cabanon pour demander au sixième et dernier témoin de les rejoindre.

- En effet.

- Il faudra que vous me fournissiez leurs noms, Mr Chelton.

- Mais certainement, Mr Potter. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu remercier l'adjoint avec courtoisie, Jenkins ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer devant elle le sixième témoin. Harry se tourna vers lui et crut un instant que c'était Jenkins sous cette cape sombre, la cagoule dissimulant son visage et d'où coulait des boucles blondes cendrées.

Mais Jenkins était plus petite que le témoin et se trouvait d'ailleurs derrière celui-ci. Elle le dépassa et le convia d'un geste à s'assoir.

Le témoin s'exécuta et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette femme, sous cette capuche, évoluait avec grâce dans l'espace. Le bout de la cape traînait par terre derrière elle, comme un long voile noir. Elle choisit de s'assoir dos à la lucarne, en face d'Harry et de Jenkins, au lieu d'attendre qu'ils ne s'assoient avant pour prendre la place succinctement désignée, si bien qu'à contre jour, elle parut éblouissante.

Il y a des personnes, comme ça, qui, dès qu'elles entrent dans une pièce, occupent tout l'espace de leur corps, de leurs gestes, de leurs sourires, de leur maintien. Cette qualité, cette présence, ce n'est ni la beauté ni la laideur. C'est une aura charismatique qui les entoure. La jeune femme faisait partie de ces gens-là.

« Pourriez-vous ôter votre cape, mademoiselle ? Demanda Jenkins. »

- Mr Chelton se tenait en retrait, derrière Harry et Jenkins. Harry aurait presque pu deviner le sourire empreint d'excuse que leur adressait l'inconnue lorsqu'elle parla.

« Veuillez me pardonner. Il est presque dix-huit heures et l'air commençait à se rafraîchir. Cela vous ennuie si je n'enlève que ma capuche ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. L'inconnue leva deux mains longues et blanches vers son visage et glissa le tissu. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des omoplates tombèrent sur ses épaules. Son regard vert arborait une expression paisible. La pupille rétrécie par l'obscurité, elle posa alternativement ses yeux sur Jenkins et Harry, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Cette femme respirait l'apaisement, l'assurance que tout était bien. C'était une femme à laquelle on ne donnait pas d'âge, qu'on ne pouvait deviner. Elle pouvait tantôt paraître en avoir trente, tantôt tromper son monde et avoir déjà la quarantaine. Le genre de créature intemporelle, ni parfaite, ni profondément détestable, mais que l'on jalousait de pouvoir poser sur chaque chose ses iris si sereines.

A cet instant, Harry la détesta pour deux raisons.

L'une d'elles était causée par la fatigue. Il la détesta excessivement d'être aussi fraîche et dispose, l'air aimable, alors que lui dormait debout, la journée ayant été épouvantablement stressante et inutile.

La deuxième était similaire. Mais c'était une fatigue mentale et physique à long terme liée à la vie de tous les jours. Les nerfs prenaient le pas de plus en plus souvent sur la raison de Harry et, entre la routine agaçante de la maison, la culpabilité de son indifférence vis à vis de sa femme et le train-train au bureau, tout était prétexte à l'irritation. Il était furieux contre lui-même de s'énerver en contemplant cette jeune femme qui semblait si bien alors que c'était lui qui était en position de force vis à vis d'elle.

« Déclinez votre identité, l'adresse de votre domicile fixe ainsi que votre emploi, je vous pris. »

Harry se maudit intérieurement de laisser transparaître son agacement à l'intonation sèche de sa voix ainsi qu'à son visage contracté au vu de l'étonnement amusé de la jeune femme quand elle répondit :

« Mais bien sûr... »

Harry fut surpris quand elle se tourna délibérément vers lui. Le soleil jouait avec l'or de ses cheveux et il ne put s'empêcher de les comparer à ceux de Jenkins ou de Ginny et constata bien malgré lui que ni les uns, ni les autres, n'étaient comparables à ceux-là. Cette constatation l'étonna autant qu'elle l'effraya. La jeune femme semblait guetter une réaction et le fixait toujours lorsque qu'elle parla :

« Dans l'ordre ? Bien. Astoria Malfoy. Greengrass de mon nom de jeune fille, si cela peut vous être utile. Je vis actuellement avec ma famille dans le nouveau Manoir Malfoy aux abords de Londres. Je suis rentière. »

Harry se sentit assommé par toutes ses informations. La femme de Malfoy ? Intéressant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait qu'entr'apercevoir la jeune femme le jour de la rentrée du jeune Scorpius Malfoy. La fumée avait dissimulé le visage d'Astoria Malfoy et il avait été curieux de voir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Eh bien voilà, Harry, maintenant tu sais. Content ? Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de t'abstenir de te lever ce matin, non ? Oui, Harry avait l'étrange impression que cette entrevue, qui ne faisait que commencer et se terminerait bien assez tôt, ne pouvait que lui être néfaste. Constater que Malfoy avait auprès de lui une femme au bonheur si paisible lui fichait déjà le bourdon. La hache de guerre avait été enterrée mais les vieilles rancunes puériles restaient là, enfoncées profondément dans la chair des deux hommes.

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Bien... Alors. Où étiez-vous à 16h45, heure à laquelle à été lancé le sortilège responsable de l'incendie ?

- Dans ce même cabanon, Mr Potter. »

Le sourire plein d'assurance compatissante de la jeune femme irrita encore plus Harry. Le prenait-elle de haut ou était-elle simplement toujours comme ça ? Hautaine n'était pas le mot. Égocentrique, encore moins. Une sollicitude inexpliquée naissait entre ses lèvres, sur ses sourires.

A ses côtés, Jenkins semblait peu impressionnée par la prestance du témoin. Elle ne faisait que poser question sur question. A la fin de l'entretien, il était définitivement établi que Mrs Malfoy avait utilisé la cheminée du ministère dans l'après-midi, en revenant d'un rendez-vous administratif, pour rendre visite à une vieille bonne femme résidant dans un cottage dont Mrs Malfoy était propriétaire. Il s'avéra que la dite-vieille femme avait été sa nourrice et qu'elles avaient gardés contact. L'ancienne nourrice, interrogée plus tard, témoignerait pour sa protégée.

Jenkins se leva, serra la main de la jeune femme rapidement et sortit du cabanon, suivi de Mr Chelton qui fit un bref signe de tête à l'intention de Mrs Malfoy. Harry resta assis un instant, perdu dans une langueur soudaine avant de se lever brusquement et de tendre une main mal assurée à la dame. Elle arborait toujours la même expression, déroutante sur un visage de premier abord un peu froid. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle et Malfoy possédaient ce même air impassible. Les limites de l'esprit de la jeune femme semblaient infranchissables, comme si ses pensées étaient trop hautes et imperceptibles pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'être perçues par le commun des mortels.

Elle tendit sa main fine qu'il serra. Il fut surpris par sa poigne franche. Encore une fois, il ne put réprimer les élans de son esprit à la comparer avec Ginny ou Jenkins. Jenkins, à l'air si fragile mais pourtant tellement courageuse et résistante, et Ginny, si forte et emportée. Mrs Malfoy paraissait n'être ni l'une ni l'autre. Elle n'était même pas un entre-deux. Elle devait être autre chose, cette catégorie de femmes indéfinissables, que l'on ne rencontre que peu de fois dans une vie. Elles éblouissent si fort que l'on ferme les yeux et, l'instant d'après, en les rouvrant, on s'aperçoit soudain qu'elles ont disparues sans laisser la moindre trace de leur présence. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Des fantômes pâles et magnifiques, passant sans bruit ni ratures, ils se mouvent avec grâce pour ne pas gêner le monde autour d'eux, ou peut-être pour que le monde lui-même ne gêne pas leurs pas et les gestes fluides.

Cette réflexion, que Harry n'aurait jamais cru se faire un jour, l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui, tard le soir. Elle le poursuivit dans la cuisine où il dévora le reste du dîner, dans le salon, sous la douche et même dans son lit. Le visage éclatant de Mrs Malfoy l'accompagna toute la soirée. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant bouger Ginny contre lui qu'il l'oublia totalement, tournant la tête et le buste pour toucher ces cheveux décidément un peu rêches, cela dit...


	2. L'illusion des magiciens

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part la trame de ce récit ainsi que certains personnages, la plupart d'entre eux appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. De plus, je n'écrit en aucun cas dans un but lucratif.

**Note : **Et voilà, **un chapitre **d'avance de perdu. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin, je n'y tenais plus, après les réactions plus que favorable d'**Aiedail Choupette** et **Cissaspae**. Et oui, c'est ça l'**amitié**, les gens : ça vous fait faire des choses débiles. Ça n'en est pas moins super sympathique.

**Chapitre 1 : L'illusion des magiciens**

Sa peau est délicieusement douce. Elle frissonne sous ses doigts alors qu'il ne touche pourtant que son bras. Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il trempe sa cuiller dans son café, la lèche pour en apprécier la chaleur et l'âpreté. C'est dimanche. Tout est calme.

Ginny a un sourire triste quand son mari se lève pour aller au travail, même si c'est dimanche. Un baiser aux coins des lèvres, et c'est parti. Il sort, elle le regarde s'éloigner vers la zone de transplanage par la fenêtre. Dehors, un soleil froid et jaune de début d'hiver sommeille. Pas un chat. Tout est parfaitement paisible et pourtant, sous cette tête rousse, ça boue avec horreur.

C'était quoi, ce parfum sur sa veste ? Le tien, ma chérie. Tu deviens paranoïaque. Et ce faux appel de cheminette ? Cette femme, plutôt jolie, quoique les traits un peu flasques, et brune, c'était peut-être quelqu'un qu'il connaît ? Mais non. Et cette Jenkins ? A peine 18 ans et déjà la coéquipière du commandant. C'est louche, comme les collègues de son mari disent. Voyons, ce ne sont que des bruits de bureau. C'est comme les journaux, ce sont des rumeurs, juste des rumeurs.

Le moment où la confiance s'éteint, cette seconde où le doute s'installe, c'est l'instant, bref et incongru, suffisant pour introduire la brèche. De l'autre côté, l'eau coule et monte et monte et bientôt, la certitude s'insinuera entre les murs si bien érigés pour les effriter comme un bloc trop facilement friable.

**OoO**

Poudlard s'éveille aux sons mélodieux des réveils tonitruants, des rires sonores des fantômes et des élèves, des tintements délicats de la vaisselle dorée et des bruits de pas étouffés par les tapis des couloirs aux talons claquant sur le sol de pierre des escaliers fous.

Au fond du lac, les sirènes chantent une mélodie inconnue aux strangulots et au calamar géant qui agite ses tentacules avec approbation. A la surface, Hagrid glisse dans un canot tanguant dangereusement, manquant à chaque coup de rame de se retourner, pour récupérer un malheureux élève propulsé au milieu du lac par un sort mal formulé. Sur l'herbe, les élèves regardent leur camarade en gloussant. D'autres, bien au-dessus de ses gamins puérils, lisent ou discutent tranquillement à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

C'est la dernière soirée où il fera relativement chaud à Poudlard, le dernier beau jour avant le froid, d'après le _Petit Écho des Sorciers_ dont la publication régulière à Poudlard, grâce au récent club de journalisme, assure maintenant le rôle de la météo moldue. Les écharpes et les gants sont pourtant déjà de mises mais ont été jetés à côté de leurs propriétaires qui n'ont gardé que leur cape sur leurs frêles épaules.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, un conciliabule animé dont l'enjeu échappe à la plupart des habitants du château. Il en sera bientôt fait de leur sort, patience.

« Je te dis qu'il faut mettre de la Glue Perpétuelle.

- Tu es cinglé ! Ils ne pourront jamais la retirer !

- C'est l'idée, en fait... »

La mine satisfaite qu'arbore James Potter finit d'achever son petit frère. Albus Potter a l'air complètement dépassé par tant d'inconscience tandis que sa cousine, Rose, les mains sur les hanches, est terrifiante. Son lien sanguin avec Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley et Lily Potter n'est plus à démontrer. Albus en frissonne avant de sourire en imaginant la tempête à laquelle va devoir faire face son très cher frère.

« James, tu es... Tu es... Rah, inqualifiable !

- Tu connais le sens de ce mot, demande James, surpris.

- Sûrement mieux que toi, imbécile. Même une première année comme moi a plus de jugeote que toi ! »

James prend un air outré. Il se tourne vers son petit frère, soudain presque perplexe.

« C'est insultant ! Rosie, tu ne voudrais pas aller faire coucou au calamar, comme l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'oserais pas... avance prudemment Rose. Et, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne connais pas de sortilèges pour faire un truc pareil.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non, on est pas sûrs parce qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qui se trame sous ta caboche, James... C'est tellement emberlificoté, là-dedans, assure Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. Trop de bêtises pour être compris. »

James tendit un grand sourire à Albus.

« Merci. Je dois comprendre que la Glue Perpétuelle est une bonne idée ?

- Non ! S'exclama Rose, soudain affolée à l'idée qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution.

- Zut... »

Albus soupire. Son frère ne changera jamais. Il ne prend pas garde à l'ombre se profilant sur lui, à contre-jour. Ce n'est que Rose qui l'aperçoit et sourit d'un air désabusé, comme quand elle sait la suite de l'histoire. James hausse les sourcils avant d'étouffer un rire en un bruit de gorge étrange.

« Bouh ! » hurle l'ombre en attrapant Albus par les épaules.

Albus sursaute et est si surpris qu'il pousse un hurlement strident et indigne d'un homme, un vrai, si bien que les trois autres sont écroulés de rire.

« Sco' ! »

Scorpius Malefoy halète, reprenant son souffle avant de repartir dans un irrépressible fou rire. Albus fait décidément une tête trop tordante.

Le soleil brille et demain, il fera froid. L'herbe tendre sera recouverte de neige d'ici peu. Les professeurs vont enlever des points et en rajouter au gré des bonnes et des mauvaises actions. Peeves va faire maintes mauvais coups. Que la vie est belle à Poudlard pour James, Albus, Rose et Scorpius.

**OoO**

Drago Malefoy appelle l'elfe de maison qui se matérialise immédiatement sous ses yeux. D'un geste, il lui indique les couverts en argent aux gravures d'or que l'elfe s'empresse de retirer tandis que son maître se lève, s'essuyant distraitement la bouche avec sa serviette qu'il pose sur la table et sort sans un regard pour son domestique. Dans le Manoir Malefoy, une effluve de fleur fraîche s'effiloche. Drago la hume un instant, avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

Un tas de paperasses l'attend. L'argent à faire fructifier, les dettes dont il doit réclamer le paiement, tout en délicatesse, cela s'entend, les affaires à gérer d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, comme à son habitude. L'économie s'est relevée depuis la fin de la guerre, les entreprises Malefoy sont à leur apogée.

Son propriétaire croule sous le travail, mais il est satisfait. L'argent coule à flot, les employés sont compétents. Tout est parfait. Poudlard abrite sa tendre progéniture qui doit, à l'heure actuelle, faire les quatre centscoups avec Potter fils, comme il le dit si bien dans sa dernière lettre.

_« Albus est quelqu'un de très sympathique. Son frère et lui font les quatre cents coups et... Je les aide un tout petit peu (Ne le dis pas à Maman). Bon, il est un peu casse-cou mais pas tant que ça. Et il est très gentil. En plus, il est dans la même maison que moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, Père. » _

Scorpius est bien son fils, pas de doute : il se rapproche du plus puissant. Même si Drago Malefoy se doute bien que ce sont des sentiments plus nobles comme l'amitié qui agitent l'esprit de son fils, héritage de la tête bien pensante et sentimentale qu'est sa mère, il se le représente encore à son image, le gentil petit garçon qui écoute son cher papa.

Drago sourit un bref instant au dessus de son rapport avant de s'atteler avec plus de sérieux à la tâche.

A l'autre bout de la maison, du manoir, - que dis-je ? - du château grandiose qu'a eu à cœur Drago Malfoy de s'offrir le lendemain de son fastueux mariage, Astoria Malefoy tourne la page de son livre, bien décidée à terminer son chapitre. La véranda laisse filtrer les derniers beaux jours et elle veut en profiter, un livre à la main, une tasse de thé à portée de l'autre. Elle porte la dite-tasse à ses lèvres baissant avec précaution sa nuque pour continuer à lire sa ligne. Elle repose la tasse, satisfaite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle claque la couverture de son livre et le pose sur la table en fer forgé blanc face à elle. Sa tasse entre les mains, elle la laisse lui bruler les doigts en parcourant du regard les parterres de fleurs rouges vifs qu'un elfe de maison, d'un habile claquement de doigts, arrose grâce à un petit nuage gris placé au dessus du parterre.

Astoria saisit sa baguette et, d'un moulinet du poignet, fait naître de nulle part un magnifique bouquet des mêmes fleurs rouge vif. Elle les sent délicatement, le nez au milieu des bourgeons à peine éclos du matin. Le crépuscule se glisse entre le jour et la nuit tandis qu'elle glisse les fleurs dans le vase de cristal posé sur la table, près de son livre. Elle sourit, malicieuse, avant de changer la couleur du vase, d'un blanc pur, en un orangé dégradé s'alliant à merveille à l'élégance des fleurs. Elle étouffe un gloussement en songeant à la tête de son mari s'il voyait la couleur de son précieux vase familial.

Soudain, elle entend des pas dans le couloir menant à la véranda. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour venir troubler son repos dans son petit jardin secret. Elle change hâtivement le vase de couleur qui, à la place de la transparence cristalline initiale, devient d'un blanc laiteux. Tant pis. Puis elle modifie d'une légère pression de la baguette le titre de son livre. _Les Misérables_ de Victor Hugo, un auteur français moldu, devient un petit ouvrage d'Hector Variant intitulé _Le Sortilège des Miséreux_. Elle fera avec.

Elle glisse sa baguette dans sa manche, croise les jambes et joue du bout de l'index avec la douceur des pétales du bouquet, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures noires à talons vernies.

Quelques heures plus tard, Astoria pénètre dans la boutique de Mrs Jonas. Devant elle, une envolée de tissus lisses et parfaitement ajustés miroitent sous la lumière superficielle du magasin. Ce dernier lui rappelle un peu un livre qu'elle a lu quelques mois auparavant. Un écrivain français, encore. _Au bonheur des dames._ Elle avait bien aimé.

Mais l'heure n'est plus aux divagations. Quelque chose glisse entre ses doigts avec douceur et elle élève au dessus de ses yeux la robe longue à manches courtes en soie qui semble lui faire de l'œil depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Astoria jette un œil vers les cabines d'essayages et pénètre dans la première se trouvant être libre. Le vêtement tombe parfaitement. Il souligne sa taille, ses épaules, évoque la courbe de ses seins et de ses hanches. Elle tourne sur elle-même.

Devant la caisse, elle tâte son petit sac à main. Elle en sort une bourse chargée de gallions, en extirpe une trentaine et les laisse tomber dans la main ouverte de la caissière qui, armée d'un sourire gracieux, lui tend un sac contenant ses achats. Dehors, Astoria lance un coup d'œil morne à l'intérieur et, déjà lasse, le réduit pour le fourrer dans son sac à main.

L'hiver s'installe. Le froid est déjà là, les gens réchauffent leurs mains en soufflant sur leurs gants et enfoncent un peu plus leurs chapeaux sur leurs oreilles. Astoria resserre les pans de sa cape autour de son cou d'une main, l'autre glissée dans la poche de sa sous-cape de laine. Son regard s'agite sur les nuages noirs chargés de pluie, bas dans le ciel, sur un groupe d'enfants bavassant joyeusement sous les yeux attentifs de deux mères méfiantes, sur les feuilles rousses et crispées s'envolant au gré du vent. L'odeur des cookies flotte dans l'air, mélangée à celle de la Bierraubeurre. Astoria peut presque en voir le fumet sortir, aérien, volatile, de la porte d'un petit café. Elle y pénètre, échappant à la morsure fluide et sournoise du froid.

Une petite pièce chaleureuse l'accueille. Une dizaine de tables séparées par des paravents à la toile blanche filtrant les rayons du soleil sont disséminées dans la pièce. Les ombres chinoises des clients jouent sur le papier, déroutant spectacle de marionnettes grandeur nature.

Astoria se glisse à une table. Elle a appris la discrétion depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Gentille petite Astoria rusée et jolie. Tu seras bienveillante, intelligente et belle, quand tu seras grande. En attendant, soit belle et tais-toi.

Son regard erre sur les pantins désarticulés sur papier à grain blanc et se perd doucement.

Elle revoit encore la blondeur de sa poupée de porcelaine, la voix flutée de la jeune elfe de maison arguant que le jouet lui ressemble. Elle se souvient des mains sentant la pommade raffinée de sa mère glissant un long peigne dans ses cheveux et choisissant pour elle le serre-tête qu'elle portera pour la fête. Elle se remémore lentement le visage de son père lui intimant de laisser sa grande sœur Daphnée danser à son tour avec le beau jeune homme à son bras. Le souvenir de la bague sertie d'un diamant la frappe soudain et elle soupire. Sa passion s'éteignant peu à peu, un amour d'enfant, encore, pour le nouveau fiancé de sa sœur. Draco, un genou à terre. Elle a murmuré un oui tremblant, certaine de choisir, enfin, dans son existence, sans l'aide de personne.

Elle a compris plus tard que c'est son père qui a glissé à Draco de faire la cour à sa plus jeune fille. Scorpius, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu mais qu'elle ne regrettera jamais.

Quand le serveur se racle la gorge pour lui demander ce qu'elle désire consommer, comme à chaque fois qu'on l'invite à choisir, Astoria hésite un instant.

**OoO**

A quelques kilomètres de là, Harry se frotte les yeux embués. A force de se concentrer sur le dossier de l'incendiaire, il a complètement oublié toute notion de temps. Paresseusement, il lève les yeux vers sa pendule en étouffant un bâillement. Il n'a pas réellement envie de rentrer chez lui. Lily lui sautera dessus comme la misère sur le monde, Ginny sera étonnamment silencieuse, attendant qu'il engage la conversation sur la routine au travail.

D'un geste sec, Harry referme le dossier. Il le glisse dans un tiroir de son bureau, renonçant à le placer sur la pile en équilibre précaire dossiers en cours sur son bureau. Puis, il attrape son manteau et son chapeau et sort de la pièce. Dans les bureaux extérieurs, il salue plusieurs Aurors réunis autour d'un café.

Jenkins sort d'une réunion. Elle le salue avec amabilité. C'est une bonne petite et, alors qu'il pense cela, Harry ajoute avec ironie qu'il parle comme un vieillard de conte pour enfants.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! »

Elle tend son menton vers le bureau d'Harry.

« J'aurais cru que vous vous y trouveriez encore quand je sortirai. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Elle lui tend un parchemin court où l'on peut lire une écriture petite et tassée.

« Voilà la liste des collaborateurs de Mlle Lingston ainsi que de ceux ayant cherché à obtenir la responsabilité du projet sur lequel elle travaillait. »

Harry acquiesce tout en parcourant la douzaine de noms des yeux.

« Jenkins...

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que ce pouvait être également une affaire plus personnelle ?

- Vous pensez à une affaire de cœur, monsieur ? »

Harry fait mine de réfléchir.

« Tout est possible. Cela peut également être une histoire d'argent, une vengeance ou une même une stupide querelle de voisinage. Quoiqu'il en soit, je voudrais que tu réquisitionne un agent et que vous alliez tous les deux sur le terrain. Dans ce type de banlieue, tout se sait tôt ou tard, affirme Harry tandis que Privet Drive se rappelle à son bon souvenir. »

Lisa Jenkins tend sa baguette à l'horizontale au niveau de son épaule et prend un air grave.

« Bien monsieur ! »

Elle abandonne ensuite son salut militaire et va tourner les talons quand Harry lui saisit l'épaule.

« Oh, Jenkins ! »

Elle bredouille, inquiète de la proximité de son supérieur. Ce dernier arbore un fin sourire.

« Si vous désirez, vous pouvez demander une délégation pour que Stewart vous aide. Je suis sûr qu'il en sera enchanté, dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. »

La jeune femme s'empourpre et Harry, attendrie, lui donne une petite bourrade.

« Allez, au travail, Jenkins ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry remet son écharpe sur son nez et respire pleinement l'air odorant, apaisé. Il aime ce vent balayant les dernières feuilles flamboyantes ou encore recroquevillées de l'automne. Il grimace pourtant quand il s'engouffre sous ses vêtements, frissonne. Se recroquevillant, il se penche vers l'avant en entame l'ascension du Chemin de Traverse. Tout est calme à cette heure, il a fini assez tard. De plus, le dimanche, il est rare de voir beaucoup de gens traîner dehors à cette heure-ci.

Harry repense à Jenkins, à ses petites manies comme le fait qu'elle se mordille les lèvres quand elle réfléchit intensément ou sa manière de souligner ce qu'elle dit, d'appuyer sur certains mots. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressent mais la jeune fille remue quelque chose de profond en lui. Un attendrissement qu'il ne s'explique pas. C'est stupide mais il a l'impression d'être tout à fait adulte à côté d'elle.

C'est gratifiant de l'instruire, de l'aider, de lui déléguer un peu de son travail et de la voir ensuite revenir les joues rougies d'excitation, heureuse du travail accompli. Elle est un peu comme un jeune chiot jappant après son propre reflet dans le miroir et courant pour rapporter le bâton lancé par son maître.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il évite sans trop la voir une jeune femme en train de réduire son sac remplie d'achats. Elle ne le regarde pas non plus et il poursuit son chemin. Il n'a que ça à faire, pour l'instant.

Dans dix minutes, il pénètrera dans le Chaudron Baveur et en ressortira, côté moldu. Il hèlera un taxi et se laissera emporter n'importe où. L'adresse change selon le temps, son humeur, les vêtements qu'il porte.

S'il est plutôt chic, parce qu'il sort d'on ne sait quelle fête entre amis, anniversaire, mariage ou autre, il va volontiers dans quelque restaurant-bar plutôt coté. Il commande un verre d'alcool, n'importe lequel, écoute les conversations une petite demi-heure tout en le sirotant. Harry invente un peu les réponses à la place de l'interlocuteur, imagine une vie qui n'est pas la sienne. Si son costume laisse à désirer ou s'il a la fainéantise de modifier son pull et son jean qu'il a sous sa robe en quelque chose de plus sophistiqué, il va flâner le long des rues sinueuses, de la Tamise ou va dans un parc. Londres est garni de parcs calmes et entretenus avec soin.

Puis, paisiblement, il rentrera chez lui. La sérénité l'affublera du plus doux des masques jusqu'au lendemain où il repartira plus vite que jamais au bureau pour ne pas avoir à passer la journée à essayer de regarder Ginny tendrement quand tout ce qu'il arrivera à faire, ce sera darder un regard fixe sur la décoration.

**OoO**

Mrs Weasley observe avec attendrissement la photographie de ses deux petits-enfants, James et Albus, pris la main dans le sac tentant de saisir la baguette magique dépassant de la poche du jean de leur père. Son mari suit son regard et sent à son tour une bouffée de tendresse étreindre son vieux cœur. Arthur passe une main presque compatissante dans le dos de Molly, comme pour s'excuser à la place de ses petits-enfants du fait qu'ils grandissent.

Assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé dans la main, Hermione déguste lentement le thé vert ramené d'Asie par son beau-frère Charlie lors d'une récente expédition. Ce dernier se fait un peu vieux, pour tout ça. Il devrait arrêter, surtout depuis que son médecin lui a découvert une faiblesse cardiaque. Oh, rien de grave, tant qu'il ne se surmène pas. A ses mots, Hermione se souvient que toute la famille avait été ébahie. Charlie, un chasseur de dragons, ne pas se surmener ? Lui que l'idée de passer sa vie dans un bureau horripilait y est plus ou moins condamné un jour ou l'autre.

Hermione relève les yeux vers sa belle-mère qui soupire longuement. D'un signe de tête, elle désigne la flèche de Harry pointée sur « Au travail ». Hermione hausse les épaules, l'air de dire « On ne peut rien y faire, vous le savez bien ». Un nouveau soupir échappe à Molly qui baisse la tête, soudain d'humeur un peu chagrine.

« Cela ne peut pas être si grave, voyons. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, positive Arthur.

- J'aimerais tellement m'en convaincre mais c'est difficile, marmonne Molly

- Il sait que quoiqu'il arrive, notre porte lui sera toujours ouverte, en tous cas, reprend son mari. »

Molly acquiesce et Hermione, silencieuse, observe le pli soucieux se former sur le front déjà ridé de la vieille bonne dame. L'arrivée bruyante de Georges par cheminette fait diversion et Arthur s'enquiert avec joie des nouvelles prouesses de ses petits-enfants. Mais Hermione pose sa tasse et dit posément :

« Ginny viendra manger à la maison, ce soir. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? J'ai également invité Bill et Fleur, Charlie et Percy. »

Un silence s'abat sur la pièce, contrastant affreusement avec l'atmosphère gaie des deux minutes précédentes.

« C'est à ce point ? Demande Georges. »

Hermione hausse à nouveau les épaules.

« Ils font comme si il ne se passait rien.

- Hermione, tu es dans le monde magique depuis longtemps, tu devrais le savoir... sous-entend Georges. »

A son regard interrogateur, il répond.

« Les magiciens sont les meilleurs en matière d'illusions. Et, malheureusement, je ne qualifierais pas Harry et ma sœur de médiocres dans ce domaine... »

**OoO**

Dans la cuisine, ça sent bon le marshmallow. Lily jolie hume la délicieuse odeur du salon. Elle trépigne, salive et repositionne sa serviette sur ses genoux. Assise sur le sofa, elle attend patiemment que sa mère sorte de la cuisine pour poser les friandises fondues dans une assiette de porcelaine blanche sur la table basse, pose sa serviette et lui tende une fourchette avant de déguster toutes les deux le goûter. Le poste de radio diffuse un musique toute douce et conforte Lily dans cette sensation de profondeur et de chaleur qu'elle ressent sur le canapé rembourré, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

Pour son âge, Lily est un peu petite. Maman dit que ça changera avec le temps. Qu'elle fera sûrement une brusque poussée de croissance. Papa dit qu'elle restera sa petite fille chérie, si elle ne grandit pas, donc que pour lui, ce n'est pas si grave. Mais il comprend pas, Papa. Lily ne **veut** pas rester petite, elle veut être grande comme James pour partir à l'aventure comme Papa. Cependant, elle sait combien il aimerait qu'elle reste petite, Papa. Grand-mère aussi, le voudrait. Tata Hermione hausse toujours les épaules, encore. _Quand ça grandit, on peut faire des choses d'adultes avec eux qu'on ne peut pas faire quand ils sont enfants. Le Quidditch, par exemple. Hugo est très content de commencer à partager ça avec Ron_, dit-elle à Papa parfois.

Ce que Lily ne sait pas, c'est que Harry a peur de ne plus être aussi proche d'elle par la suite qu'elle de sa mère plus tard. Une histoire de sous-vêtements, de _devenir une femme_, de commencer à parler de garçons, peut-être. Qui plus est, Lily n'a jamais été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un garçon manqué, au contraire. Mais il devrait savoir, pourtant, que les petites filles ont toujours un faible pour leur papa adoré. Quoiqu'il arrive, Lily restera sa fille.

Elle ne se l'explique pas comme ça, Lily. Mais elle le sent, comme une vague molle et inconstante, quelque chose qui va et vient en elle, une certitude indéfinissable. Papa est inquiet pour elle, c'est normal, il l'a été pour James et Albus. Mais elle sait que pour elle, c'est autre chose de plus sous-jacent, qu'elle comprendra peut-être plus tard. Elle fait malgré tout la différence, et sait que ce n'est pas une question de différence vis à vis de ses aînés. Papa les aime beaucoup tous les trois. Seulement, il a peut-être besoin d'être un peu plus rassuré la concernant. Surtout qu'elle est une fille petite et frêle, comme lui enfant, d'après Maman, et d'un caractère un peu rêveur et innocent alors elle a des difficultés à s'affirmer.

Mais Lily fronce les sourcils et sa mère, apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, a un mouvement de recul. Alors que la petite fille se fait la promesse d'apprendre le plus de choses possible à Poudlard pour se défendre et devenir forte et respectée, une personne dont elle-même et ses parents seront fières, c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Harry avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de son oncle Fred, tout à coup.

**OoO**

_Chère Maman, _

_ Comment allez-vous, à la maison ? Nous, tout se passe bien. Rassure Papa, je me suis très bien intégrée. Même si mes camarades sont parfois d'une stupidité ahurissante. James a voulu coller tout le monde à son siège grâce au sortilège de la Glue Perpétuelle. Tu t'imagines les dégâts ? Moi, je n'ose pas. Albus et moi avons du être implacables à ce sujet ou je suis sûre qu'il aurait appliqué son plan. Ou pas. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si James dit réellement des choses stupides ou s'il le fait exprès car nos réactions l'amusent. Un peu des deux, je pense. _

_ Nous avons rencontré un jeune garçon tout à fait intéressant. Albus et lui s'entendent bien et je pense que nous allons souvent être ensemble par la suite, à cause de ça. Ne le dis pas à Papa, mais c'est Scorpius Malfoy. Ou alors, attends un peu. Je lui dirais aux vacances de Noël. Il est peut-être préférable de l'apprenne de vive voix. Dans tous les cas, Albus et lui ont l'air d'être bien à Serdaigle. Je crois que James était un peu déçu et stupéfait que je me retrouve avec lui à Gryffondor, et pas son frère. C'est vrai que j'aurais également cru l'inverse. Mais, après tout, tu étais une très bonne élève aussi et tu étais à Gryffondor. Je ne pense pas avoir de raisons de m'inquiéter. _

_ J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles, à tous ! Hagrid nous a dit que nous pourrions peut-être voir Oncle Harry au cours de l'année, lorsqu'il viendrait pour la présentation des métiers accessibles aux septièmes et sixièmes années. A mon avis, je le verrai avec Tante Ginny plus vite que l'on ne le pense à cause des bêtises de James..._

A cet instant, Hermione fronce les sourcils. C'est fou ce que James peut ressembler à son grand-père, parfois. Ou à ce que l'on a entendu dire de lui. Parfois, elle se demande si c'est une chose saine, s'il ne tente pas de l'imiter pour conserver l'affection de son père ou si c'est dans son caractère. James est une de ces personnes possédant une double personnalité des plus déconcertantes.

A ces réflexions, son mari reste le plus souvent muet. Mais ce soir-là, il fait léviter une buche dans la cheminée et la repositionne au gré des flammes en disant :

« Tu sais, avec des morts aussi tordants et appréciés que Fred, le père ou le parrain de Harry, difficile pour lui de ne pas sentir qu'une sorte de devoir pèse sur ses épaules. Teddy aussi a eu cette période. »

Hermione se souvient qu'en effet, Teddy s'est cherché entre les cheveux colorés de sa mère et sa joie de vivre et l'air doux de son père d'un naturel réservé accompagné d'un humour incisif. Mais il n'a pas pu empêcher sa véritable personnalité de se révéler. Celle d'un jeune homme enjoué, plus que son père, mais capable de décisions mûrement réfléchies, mesurant ses responsabilités. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle son batifolage avec Victoire n'inquiète pas trop les adultes – même si Bill reste méfiant, position du papa revanchard oblige.

Peut-être en sera-il de même pour James.

**OoO**

Lisa entrouvre la porte et guette. Non, elle n'est pas là. Soulagement.

Lentement, elle entre dans l'appartement, souhaitant ardemment que sa colocataire n'apparaisse pas par surprise. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas mais elle est un peu trop exubérante à son goût. Au début, c'était drôle mais maintenant, c'est un petit peu lourd. Bon, au moins, elle est gentille et ne fait pas de chichis pour payer les factures ou quand Lisa lui demande de lui laver son costume d'Auror. En somme, elle est plutôt utile.

Lisa se déchausse dans l'entrée et allume la radio dans l'entrée. Le nouveau titre des Citrouilles de Salem se répand dans l'appartement. Lisa balance sa tête au rythme de la musique tout e se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Dans le frigo, un papier l'attend sur une étagère :

_Coucou Lisaaaaaaaaaa !_

_Je suis désolée mon petit bouchon mais je t'ai piqué ton sandwich au thon. J'avais vraiment trop faim ! Par contre, je t'ai laissé le pot de Nutella sur le buffet. C'est bon le Nutella ! _

_Je sais que tu vas piquer une colère monstre mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher à comprendre, Elisabeth et son frère m'attendent sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Il fallait que je mange vite..._

_Je te promets de t'en faire un demain ! Et un encore meilleur (même si celui-là était délicieux, soi-dit en passant !)_

_Gros bisous mon petit bouchon !_

Stoïque, Lisa relit plusieurs le message, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle a eu le temps de lui écrire et pas de se faire un casse-croute ? Mais elle se fiche de qui, celle-là ? Lisa claque la porte du frigo et froisse le message avant de l'envoyer adroitement dans la corbeille à papier à côté de l'évier. Quelle bourrique !

Réflexion faite, cette Elena est tout sauf une bonne colocataire. Lisa s'en aperçoit d'autant plus quand elle saisit un second message posé sur la corbeille à linge dans la salle de bain.

_Au fait... Ton costume a décoloré._

_N'oublie pas notre amitié en ces temps si durs et si cruels ! _

_Elena._

Lisa serra le mot, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés, se massant d'une main l'arête du nez.

« Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer... »

**OoO**

Daphné Meadowes glisse un pied léger sur la première marche du perron Malfoy. Aussitôt, la lourde porte d'entrée s'ouvre devant elle. Elle entre et défait hâtivement le lacet de sa capeline avant de la tendre à un petit homme chétif accompagné d'un elfe de maison auquel il ordonne du bout des lèvres de prendre l'ombrelle aux bords dentelés de la jeune dame et de la déposer avec la capeline dans elle ne sait quelle pièce de l'imposante demeure.

Après un sombre remerciement, Daphné se hâte de pénétrer dans un couloir particulièrement sombre. Elle le longe quelques instants avant de s'engouffrer dans plusieurs autres corridors à la suite. Cette « maison » est un véritable dédale et elle le connait par cœur au vu du nombre de fois qu'elle a du le parcourir pour atteindre sa jeune sœur. La jeune femme se trouve soudain dans une longue pièce plus large que les autres. C'est en quelque sorte l'antichambre du kiosque qu'Astoria affectionne tant. De là, on aperçoit déjà les lueurs colorés des rayons du soleil traversant les vitraux translucides posés sur la partie du kiosque qui n'est pas ouverte sur le jardin.

Daphné débouche enfin sur le kiosque d'où elle peut apercevoir la véranda à l'autre bout du jardin, pourtant immense. Cette maison l'a toujours beaucoup amusée. Elle forme une sorte d'arc, de demi-cercle, ce qui lui permet d'entourer le jardin dans la largeur et le regarder s'étendre avec langueur dans toute sa longueur. Il est tellement grand que la haute haie verdoyante qui l'entoure, avec la maison, n'est même plus perceptible à l'œil nu de la véranda ou du kiosque. Aussi, à cent mètres de là, Daphné observe que les volets de la véranda sont fermés. Elle aurait pourtant pensé que, Scorpius absent, Astoria s'y serait trouvée si elle n'était dans le kiosque.

Elle est sur le point de revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'elle entend des pas étouffés par l'étroit tapis derrière elle et se retourne :

« Tu m'attendais ? Demande avec un gracieux sourire Astoria. »

Elle porte une robe verte pâle au col rond et semble, comme à son habitude, sortir d'un bain chaud et reposant.

« Oui. Il y a d'importantes choses dont je dois te faire part. »

Les sourcils arqués d'Astoria témoignent de son étonnement.

« J'aurais plutôt parié sur une visite de courtoisie.

- Aussi, bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne manquerais pour rien au monde de te rendre une petite visite. La dernière remonte à bien longtemps, d'ailleurs. Mais je dois me presser, je suis attendue.

- C'est donc si urgent que ça ? Demande d'un air craintif, Astoria.

- Astoria... Chez nous, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous disons si facilement mais j'ai réellement besoin de ton aide. Tu es la seule en qui j'ai confiance.

- Mais dépêche-toi ! Tu me fais peur, gémit encore la jeune femme.

- Le détective que Drago a engagé pour son entreprise. J'aimerais avoir son nom. Je crois que Davis me trompe, Astoria, souffle Daphné. »

Astoria porte la main à ses lèvres. Lentement, son regard dévie vers le charmant banc à dossier en bois qu'elle a fait apporté quelques jours auparavant par les elfes et y entraîne Daphné. Elle s'y assied de bonne grâce.

« Ma pauvre chérie, Daphné.

- Son nom, Astoria, s'il te plait. Davis vient de partir de la maison en disant qu'il allait travailler mais il a oublié son porte-document. Je m'en doute depuis un certain temps mais je n'ai pas le courage de le suivre moi-même.

- Je ne sais si il voudra s'en occuper maintenant, tout de suite, tu sais... souligne Astoria.

- J'en suis consciente mais quelques Gallions devraient le fait changer d'avis, avise Daphné.

- Bien sûr. D'autant que, d'après Drago, il n'est pas des plus scrupuleux.

- C'est parfait. »

Sans attendre, Astoria fait apparaître plume, encrier et parchemin et griffonne le nom du détective ainsi que son adresse sur un bout de papier.

« Tu veux que je t'y conduises ? Je connais, nous pourrions y aller en transplanant.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je connais la rue juste à côté, assure Daphné après avoir noté l'adresse.

- Bien. »

Après avoir échangé quelques rapides embrassades, les deux sœurs se séparent. Astoria reste un instant debout, la main levée en signe d'au revoir puis se rassied lentement, la main sur le cœur. Sa sœur, son double, l'une des femmes les plus belles, les plus aimables et les plus intègres qu'elle a jamais connue, ne mérite pas une telle chose.

Bien sûr, Davis Meadowes a été un beau parti. Beau et grand, il a été à Serpentard et passe pour être un homme galant et riche. Il était une année au dessus de Daphné à Poudlard et sa tante a appartenu au désormais célèbre Ordre du Phénix dans les années 70. De quoi faire oublier les années sombres et les idées sinistres circulant sur les familles de sang-pur. Cela a permis à Astoria d'épouser un Malfoy malgré son passé plus qu'obscur. Plus Astoria y réfléchit, plus elle se dit que le hasard, ou son père, a bien fait les choses.

Astoria frissonne et remonte son châle sur ses épaules. L'infidélité est une chose des plus abjectes, un non respect de l'engagement qu'on a pris envers l'autre, une façon horrible de bafouer quelque chose qui nous a rendu heureux un jour. Quand on veux tourner la page, pourquoi ne pas attendre que ce soit définitivement fini pour se permettre les aventures ? Et quand on aime les aventures d'un soir, pour quelle raison se marier ? Pourquoi vouloir faire du mal à l'autre ?

Elle n'a jamais été dans une situation semblable. Elle sent que c'est inapproprié de juger mais ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un avis, comme tout un chacun. Et ça touche sa sœur adorée, sa propre sœur, si belle, si aimante. Elle ne peut pas l'accepter. Impossible.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Astoria n'a jamais imaginé, qui plus est, que Davis puisse être de ce type d'homme. Pourtant, non, impossible, il n'est pas comme ça. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre ni déplacé. Même elle, qui sait qu'elle est une belle femme, n'a jamais essuyé d'approches plus ou moins subtiles de son beau-frère, que ce soit à l'époque où elle était mariée ou célibataire. Décidément, Astoria ne comprend pas.

Elle ne peut, malgré tout, s'empêcher de songer que le couple de sa sœur doit être bien fragile pour que de tels soupçons naissent.

Merlin, tout puissant Merlin, que tout ceci est désolant...

**OoO**

_Voilà. Vous ont été présentés ou mentionnés les différents personnages de ce récit. Vous avez pu en appréhender les différents aspects. Tout ceci aura son importance d'ici peu. _

_Instants volés. Moments d'inattention. Ils sont révélateurs de leur être. _

_Vous avez vu ? Ils sont tous là, ils s'observent suspicieusement, s'inquiètent. Ils tressaillent, cachent des secrets, ont une foi indubitable en un avenir qu'ils ne font qu'entrevoir à travers l'épais voile de fumée âcre de la gare. _

_Attention, un coup de sifflet. Le train va démarrer. Tout le monde à bord. _

_Mais que vois-je ? Non, ils restent tous sur le quai. Ils ont tellement peur de partir, maintenant. Avant, oui, avant, ils auraient sautés sur le marche-pied et se seraient jetés à corps perdu dans de nouvelles luttes, de nouvelles vies, de nouveaux espoirs, de nouvelles douleurs. Ils auraient vécu. _

_Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Ils s'en aperçoivent, tout en se jetant de petits sourires et des regards nerveux. _

_Ils ne sont plus faits pour tout ça. _

_« Non, non, non, laisse-moi, laisse-moi dans mon apathie. _

_Je veux mourir comme ça, immobile comme cette statue veillant sur nous du fond des âges. Je veux être inébranlable, cette forteresse imprenable de mes rêves les plus profonds et les plus sombres. S'il te plait, je t'en prie..._

_Reste avec moi..._

_Entends ma prière, toi qui t'éloignes, toi qui t'en vas. Prends ces petits bouts de moi et tends-les au monde ! Exhibes-les à ma place et crie : Voilà ! Cette personne était ainsi ! Prenez-la et aidez-la à s'envoler, à recouvrir son âme. _

_Ressens cet appel. Il te recherche depuis si longtemps, toi, pâle enfant du monde._

_Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin de toi, si désespérément, mais je me sacrifie pour ta vie. _

_Vis. Vis. Vis. »_

_D'une seule et même voix, d'un seul et même corps, ils crient et se débattent. Ça y est ! Oui ! Le processus est enfin en marche ! Ils vont le faire !_

_Voilà, ils montent. Tour à tour, ils partent vers l'inconnu. Les plus hardis, les enfants d'abord. Eux sont toujours prêts à s'inventer de nouvelles histoires, de nouveaux rêves, et poussent leurs amis les plus réticents, les entraînent dans leur sillage. _

_Enfin, ces demoiselles acquiescent et montent. Elles se donnent la main, comme pour se donner du courage. Oui, vous en aurez besoin, mes chères petites. _

_Viens à la suite ce jeune homme. Il en hèle un autre et un autre, il appelle ses compagnons d'infortune à suivre leur destin en sa compagnie. Il monte._

_Le reste du convoi s'ébranle et ils sont presque tous à l'intérieur maintenant. _

_Le processus est en marche._

_Il n'en reste qu'un. Oui, il se demande encore. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit ces gens. Ils sont tous montés. Il voit ce vieil homme de tout à l'heure, cette petite fille qui rit de sa bouche récemment édentée par une dent de lait tombée. Et cette femme blonde qui lui sourit avec grâce._

_Le processus est en marche._

_Il monte. _

_Le processus est en marche. _

_Et ils hurlent._

_Vivez. Vivons. Vis. Vie. _

_La Vie. _


	3. Le voile se déchire

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la trame de l'histoire. Et ouais...

**Petite Note :** Je remercie** Cissaspae **pour son **soutien constant** et à qui je peux envoyer un message même quand on n'a pas eut la possibilité de se parler pendant des semaines interminables. Est également glorifiée – Et oui ! - sur l'autel des Bêta-Readers **Aiedail Chouppette**, **ma Choupetta n'a moua**.

A part ça, ce chapitre fait officiellement 14 pages sans compter la note ci-présente. C'est'y pas génial, ça ? J'aime être prolifique. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Le voile se déchire**

Drago Malefoy jette un dossier sur son bureau. Il le contemple d'un air quelque peu égaré. Il joint ses mains dans son dos et déambule lentement dans son bureau reluisant, comme le faisait son père, inconsciemment.

Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de lui ressembler ? Ce père aimé. Ce père de famille qui l'avait toujours soutenu, avait voulu le propulser au dessus des autres dès sa naissance, qu'il ait la meilleure vie possible. Lucius Malefoy. Ce nom est désormais honni, prononcé à grand peine du bout des lèvres. Drago se souvient du pourquoi, du comment, des non-dits et des grandes envolées, du devoir. Il se rappelle en frémissant de la pureté du sang, de la noblesse de son rang, de ce port altier que sa mère se devait de conserver constamment .

Entre ses paupières diaphanes mis-closes, il fixe les yeux bleus maternels daignant se poser sur lui, sur cette antique photographie. Il n'a pas eu besoin de la faire recolorer pour se rappeler ce qui faisait qu'elle était une femme à part. Il revoie les cheveux blonds de sa mère, son sourire rose et arrogant, sa main blanche et tendre. Tout en elle était à la fois pâle et coloré. Cela lui avait inspiré du respect, tout comme son père. C'était un couple modèle, parfait. Elle, Narcissa, ne partageait pas les idées de Lucius, du moins de façon plus modérée. Mais elle l'avait suivie, malgré tout. Lui, Lucius, voulait élever sa famille au plus haut, dominer ceux qu'il fallait écraser avant qu'ils ne les écrasent, eux, et assurer leur avenir.

Drago a changé. Mais d'une manière encore plus complexe qu'on peut le penser, au premier abord. On peut le qualifier de hautain et de fier, aucun doute la-dessus. Il n'est pas très démonstratif, gardant ses affections, ses plaisirs et ses idées pour lui. Les Moldus sont faibles et naïfs. Ils sont inintéressants, incapable de lui procurer le moindre profit. Mais la guerre, la haine dégradante de Lucius, entachant cette image de père aimant que Drago a préféré conserver plus que toute autre le concernant, et, par dessus tout, les horreurs auxquelles il a assistées ou manqué d'assister l'ont poussé à estimer que le sang, aussi impur soit-il selon certains, ne devrait jamais être répandu au nom de pareilles idées.

« Mais je m'éloigne du sujet », songe-t-il. « Je l'évite. Il me dérange. »

Lentement, il fait demi-tour et revient devant son bureau. Du bout des doigts, il entrouvre le dossier lié par un ruban bleu. Il en écarte les pans, délivre les parchemins. Lentement, il les détaille, veut s'imprégner de leur substance propre. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Le fait est là.

A l'étage, il croit entendre son fils courir de ses petites jambes dodues. Dans un instant, son éclat de rire va retentir ! Mais non, Drago, mais non. Tais-toi, tais-toi, il n'est plus là. Cette phrase le fait tressaillir car il a l'impression que cette phrase signifie que son fils est mort. Songe honnie. Il se reprend, soupire. Mais c'est ce qu'il est arrivé. Ce fils, petit garçon, adorable poupin blond, n'est plus que souvenir. Il est grand maintenant, est à Poudlard. Encore quelques années et il quittera la demeure familiale. Oui, il ne vivra plus vraiment avec eux, désormais... Drago observe le parchemin qu'il a saisi d'un œil nouveau.

Pris d'une envie subite, il tasse consciencieusement le reste du paquet et place tout en haut de la pile celui qu'il tenait, tasse à nouveau. Il l'engouffre aussitôt dans le dossier dont il lace le le lien bleu, ayant comme peur de revenir sur sa décision. Derrière le bureau, à côté de la cheminée, il fait craquer du talon une planche, la relève à bout de bras et glisse dans l'embrasure le dossier.

Ironiquement, il se souvient d'une phrase qu'il avait entendue si souvent de la bouche de la voisine de sa mère, quand elle lui rendait visite, un sachet de petits gâteaux à la main.

« _Oh, ma pauvre Narcissa, c'est pour les enfants..._ »

Ironique.

Drago replace la planche, tire un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer ses mains couvertes de poussière. Des traînées grises délimitent nettement le pourtour de la planche récemment déplacée. Soucieux de conserver une totale discrétion concernant cet espace, Drago tire sa baguette de sa poche et nettoie le contour de la planche. Il efface ensuite les dernières traces sur son mouchoir et ses mains, plie le tissu et le glisse dans sa poche.

« Mr ? »

Dans l'embrasement de la porte, le vieux McEldell se courbe légèrement, avec déférence. Depuis combien de temps l'observe-il ? Drago chasse aussitôt cette préoccupation. Il a maintenu son regard sur la porte tout en obstruant à nouveau le trou. Au pire, le vieil homme l'a vu jeté un sort de nettoyage sans importance. D'un geste de la main de sa part, le vieux domestique comprend qu'il a toute l'attention de son maître.

« Mr le dîner est servi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Drago hoche la tête avec détachement. Il suit le domestique jusqu'à la salle à manger que la famille Malefoy utilise. Une seconde, dans la seconde aile de la demeure, plus grande, ne sert que pour les grandes fêtes. Au jour le jour, s'en servir aurait été épuisant pour les employés qui officient essentiellement tout au bout de la seconde aile, dans le kiosque d'Astoria, et dans toute la première aile, où se trouvent les chambres et les salons. L'entretien de la seconde aile entière est donc intermittent et, puisque cette partie n'est pas à la charge de ses employés pour alléger leur travail, Drago tient à ce que le _peu _de travail qu'il leur confie soit sans reproche.

Dans la salle à manger, la table est fastueusement dressée, comme d'habitude. Elle n'est pas extrêmement grande, contrairement à celle de la seconde salle à manger. De même, les dimensions de la salle sont plus restreintes. Une trentaine de personnes y sont aisément contenues tandis que la table peut en accueillir au maximum la moitié.

Drago va s'assoir à l'extrémité de la table. A l'autre bout, sa femme s'adresse à une jeune femme ayant les bras chargés d'un bouquet imposant de fleurs. Astoria tend la main vers l'une des fleurs et glisse un doigt sur un long pétale étroit et pointu. Aussitôt, la fleur frémit, recroqueville son pétale et un gloussement se fait entendre. Astoria éclate de rire. Drago soulève un sourcil, s'étonnant qu'une chose si banale amuse Mrs Malefoy.

Astoria attend que la jeune femme se soit retirée pour adresser un gracieux sourire à son époux.

« D'après les dires de Mr McEldell, le dîner sera délicieux. »

Drago hoche la tête.

« Nous en jugerons bientôt. »

Un long silence s'établit entre eux. Drago observe la disposition des couverts tandis qu'Astoria, les yeux levés, les mains sur les genoux, rêvasse. C'est toujours ainsi. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose à se dire de leurs journées. En fait, le seul sujet de conversation sur lequel ils s'enthousiasment mutuellement est leur fils. Du reste, Astoria n'occupe ses journées que de futilités. Choisir le robe du soir. Ordonner aux jardiniers quelles fleurs replanter. Lire. Encore et encore. Répondre aux lettres que son fils lui adresse. Bref. Et autres d'autant plus charmants et inutiles.

De son côté, Drago organise méthodiquement ses journées. Tout est minutieusement réfléchi. Question d'argent.

En somme, si un étranger passe par la salle à manger à cet instant et observe attentivement les deux époux, il pourrait remarquer qu'ils ne sont mariés que sur un bout de parchemin déjà usé par le temps. Leurs alliances leur semblent à tous deux bien lourdes et, s'ils s'en sont accommodés autrefois, cela est maintenant étouffant.

Mais il y a Scorpius.

« _Oh, ma pauvre Narcissa, c'est pour les enfants..._ »

Aussi les papiers du divorce sont pour l'instant destinés à dormir encore quelques années sous le planche du bureau de Mr Malefoy.

**OoO**

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

Harry lève les yeux vers Ginny. Celle-ci lui montre du doigt un carton d'invitation posé sur la table, face à lui.

« Oui, oui. Gin, je n'ai vraiment envie d'y aller, honnêtement.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, ça ne me tente pas. Tu sais, moi, tous ces cérémonials, ça m'ennuie.

- Eh bien, moi, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que nous ne sortons plus du tout, s'emporte un peu Ginny. J'en ai assez de rester sagement à la maison comme un bonne petite femme au foyer en attendant que tu rentres. »

Le visage fermé de Harry la radoucit un peu.

« Écoute, je sais que tu es fatigué en ce moment, mais si tu levais le pied un peu... »

Harry hausse les épaules.

« Et si on partait en vacances ? Avec les enfants ou on peut les laisser chez ma mère si tu veux. On ne partirait pas longtemps. »

Elle tente sa chance, s'attendant quand même à un refus. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'ils ne sont pas partis tous les deux, seuls, se retrouver en amoureux. Elle préfère ne pas se poser trop de questions au risque de s'inquiéter inutilement. Mais c'est un réaction stupide.

Car bien évidemment que ça l'inquiète. Bien sûr qu'elle remarque qu'elle n'obtient les mêmes regards qu'autrefois. Ce mouvement impatient et admiratif d'Harry quand elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui et qu'elle était particulièrement belle. Elle le remarquait et cela lui faisait tellement plaisir.

Mais lui, a-t-il seulement noté qu'il est différent ?

Idée subite. Est-ce elle qui est différente, tout à coup ? Elle se regarde tous les matins dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Bien sûr, elle a changé physiquement. Elle a des rondeurs dues à ses trois grossesses. Quelques rides marquent ses yeux et le coin de ses lèvres. Mais, du reste, le regard de quelques hommes dans la rue lui assurent qu'elle est toujours belle.

Elle s'est assagie. Avec trois enfants et un foyer à faire tourner, il le faut bien. Quand elle se lève, elle a l'impression harassante de ne plus servir qu'à utiliser, salir, puis nettoyer cette fichue maison. Elle étouffe et aimerait que Harry s'en aperçoive.

Ginny voudrait juste qu'il dise « oui ».

« Non, Ginny, j'ai des dossiers en cours que je ne peux pas lâcher. Et puis, les prochaines vacances, j'ai promis à Albus et Lily et leur apprendre à monter sur un balai. Al' n'aime pas son prof et il a des difficultés, alors... »

Et voilà. Les enfants. Oh, Harry est un père aimant et attentif. Ça, elle ne peut pas lui retirer ce mérite. A chaque enfant, sa personnalité et, en fonction de ce paramètre, il réagit avec vigueur aux petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne.

Sa fierté. Lily. Albus. James. Qu'elle aurait bien aimé appeler Arthur. Mais elle s'est tue. Elle devait bien ça à Harry, s'était-elle murmuré. Quant à Albus... Eh bien, elle n'était pas contre le fait que son fils porte le nom d'un homme qu'elle admirait tant. Bon, le deuxième prénom laissait quelque peu à désirer mais ce n'était, après tout, qu'un deuxième prénom. Heureusement. Et enfin Lily. Lily, c'était mignon, joli, très fille. C'était adorable, pour une enfant, beau pour une femme et respectable pour une vieille dame. Parfait.

Soudain, à brule-pourpoint :

« J'aimerais bien retrouver du travail, quand Lily rentrera à Poudlard. »

Elle guette la réaction de son mari qui se cache derrière son journal. Il le baisse un peu, réajuste ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh... Ce ne serait pas un mauvaise idée. »

Elle est interloquée par ce commentaire. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ?

Comme s'il saisissait la raison de son étonnement, Harry rajoute :

« Si tu penses que c'est le mieux. »

Il secoue son journal et continue de lire l'article :

« Mais tu sais, nous n'avons pas spécialement besoin d'argent. Tu es sûre de vouloir travailler à nouveau ?

Je pourrais te retourner la question, tu sais, oppose Ginny. »

Harry lève les yeux par dessus son journal, croise les pupilles de Ginny, où brillent comme une lueur de défi. Il sourit, souhaitant éviter la dispute que sa femme cherche vraisemblablement à provoquer.

« Oui, tu as raison. Fais ce que tu voudras. »

Ginny soupire de dépit tandis que son mari accorde à nouveau toute son attention à son précieux article et, brusquement, serre les poings avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la claquer derrière elle. Elle grimpe vivement les escaliers et attend d'être dans leur chambre pour hurler, un oreiller contre le visage.

Ce qu'elle aimerait le secouer, lui hurler dessus, le faire réagir, enfin !

« Mais dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! »

Elle hurle à s'en faire mal à la gorge et, l'instant d'après, sa voix se casse en un bruissement suraiguë.

Elle ferait tout, tout pour qu'Harry lui accorde enfin toute son attention...

**OoO**

Le préfet des Serpentard n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très sympathique. Déjà, il respecte le règlement à la lettre, ce qui est assez agaçant pour les briseurs de règles. De plus, il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles, une expression sévère imprimée sur le visage. Et ce n'est pas qu'une image de surface. Il est réellement sévère, autant avec les autres qu'avec lui-même.

Aussi, il s'est attiré plus d'ennemis que d'amis. Surtout parmi ceux auxquels il retire consciencieusement des points pour mauvaise conduite au sein de l'établissement. Il n'est pas comme la préfète de Serdaigle qui est largement appréciée parmi ses camarades et ayant la réputation de ne pas sévir lorsqu'elle vous aperçoit hors de votre dortoir la nuit.

Malgré tout, il y a aussi un bon nombre de personnes qui connaissent de loin le préfet de Serpentard et à qui il est totalement indifférent pour la bonne et simple raison qu'ils se tiennent naturellement à carreaux et n'ont jamais éprouvé aucune rancune particulière envers le représentant des Serpents.

Rose Weasley fait partie de ceux-là. Affectée à Gryffondor à son arrivée, elle pourrait pourtant éprouver l'animosité légendaire des Lions envers les Serpents. Mais cette mentalité tend à disparaître de plus en plus. Tous les enfants ou neveux et nièces de Mangemorts n'ont pas seulement été affectés à Serpentard et certains des Serpentards célèbres des Chocogrenouilles ont participé à la guerre.

A présent, si ce n'est plus la maison Serpentard qui est entachée de magie noire, ce sont les noms de famille. Pour peu qu'un enfant portant le patronyme « Avery » soit présent à la distribution, on peut être sûr que les sept prochaines années ne seront pas faciles pour lui.

Mais malgré ce net ressentiment envers eux, un grand nombre de ces enfants, qui n'y sont pour rien, le plus souvent, puisqu'ils n'ont pas pu côtoyés les Mangemorts qui ont été envoyés a Azkaban bien avant leur naissance, ils s'adaptent plutôt bien. C'est d'ailleurs un point à propos duquel le directeur était le plus fier, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall, à présent à la retraite. Bien sûr, l'esprit fier et dédaigneux des Sang-purs est encore d'actualité. Mais cette attitude est beaucoup plus innocente que durant les dernières années.

Aussi, Rose, alias Rosie, n'éprouve rien de particulier au sujet du préfet de Serpentard. Cependant, elle a beau être intelligente et posséder une capacité d'adaptation étonnante pour son âge, elle n'en demeure pas moins de la maison des Gryffondors. Elle est loyale et a, surtout, une horreur incommensurable envers l'injustice.

C'est donc sans grande surprise qu'elle se rue sur ces deux Poufsouffles de quatrième année en train de faire léviter les lunettes du préfet de Serpentard juste au dessus de sa tête. Hagard, ce dernier tente d'apercevoir où se trouve ses lunettes et s'abstient de lancer un sort à ses assaillants au risque de blesser dangereusement quelqu'un comme qu'il n'y voit rien.

« Levicorpus ! »

L'instant d'après, les deux Poufsouffles se retrouvent la tête en bas et Rose remercie silencieusement son père de lui avoir enseigné ce sort « pour que sa poussinette ne se rende pas à Poudlard sans savoir se protéger un minimum ».

« Hey ! Lâche-nous !

- C'est qui celle-là ? »

Ils ont criés en chœur et Rose, satisfaite, tient sa baguette du bout des doigts et la bouge légèrement, les faisant tressauter. Les deux élèves hurlent de plus belle et le plus grand essaye de saisir sa baguette tombée par terre juste sous sa tête. Trop bas.

Le préfet, qui a réussit à récupérer ses lunettes, darde un regard intéressé vers Rosie. Il dit du bout des lèvres, comme ce mot les écorchait :

« Merci... Quel ton nom, déjà ? »

Il semble chercher, comme s'il l'avait sur le bout des lèvres, les yeux rivés aux cheveux roux de Rosie.

« Weasley. Rose Weasley. »

Sa voix sonne un peu comme celle de ce super-héros moldu à la voix de velours dont son père a offert les « vidéos » à Grand-père Arthur.

« Weasley. Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Le préfet se redresse et apprécie de regarder de haut les deux autres qui se débattent toujours.

« 30 points en moins pour avoir importuner un élève, 10 points en moins pour le fait que ce soit un préfet, 20 points pour avoir utilisé la magie à une fin malintentionnée. »

Le jeune homme adopte une moue ironique et un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres :

« Et 10 points en moins pour vous être fait rétamer par une fillette de 11 ans. »

Il ajoute pour Rosie :

« Je savais les Gryffondors têtes brulées et inconscients mais pas forcément sympathiques. 10 poins en moins. »

Ce que venait de faire Rose valait beaucoup plus, bien sûr. Mais, si les Serpentards n'étaient plus les boucs-émissaires des Gryffondors, et inversement, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Elle haussa donc les épaules. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

Rose ne regrettera pas son geste. Même quand elle se retrouve acculée dans cette salle de classe, attendant que sa respiration retrouve un rythme normal. A l'extérieur, des ruades se font entendre.

« Mais où est cette petite peste ? »

Rose cache son visage dans ses mains, se forçant à réfléchir à une solution. Elle ne trouve rien de bien concluant. Elle n'a encore appris aucun sortilège capable de la sortir de cette situation. Peut-être que James ou Teddy auraient pu, eux... Et puis James va bien se rendre compte de son absence à la table de la salle commune où elle révise tous les soirs. Si seulement...

Elle tressaillit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Weasley ? susurre une voix. Allez, sors de là. On sait que t'es dans le coin. »

Mais quelle idée elle a eue de se foirer dans un pareil guêpier ? Soudain, la porte du placard s'ouvre et un des Poufsouffles la surplombe de toute sa hauteur, fier comme un coq. Sans attendre, elle tire sa baguette et lui lance un sortilège de Jambencoton. Ce dernier fonctionne plus au moins bien puisqu'il ne bloque pas les jambes de son adversaire mais a le mérite de le faire basculer en arrière tandis que ce dernier, pris de cours, bat l'air des mains sans pouvoir éviter la chute. Adroite, Rose saute par dessus lui, priant pour que son copain ne rapplique pas.

Dans le couloir, elle se rue vers la Bibliothèque tandis qu'un bruit de cavalcade résonne derrière. Ce n'est que devant le bureau de la bibliothécaire qu'elle peut souffler sans même prendre garde du regard sévère de la femme.

« On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Miss.

- Oui, Mrs, articule à grand-peine Rose. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire avant que cela n'arrive. Elle se retrouve soudain sur les mains, la tête en bas. Un arrière-goût de son propre sortilège. Elle pense avec horreur à sa robe de sorcière qui va se retourner et révéler ses dessous avant de soupirer de soulagement en songeant qu'elle a mis en pantalon. Il n'empêche, elle est maintenant sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire, les pieds en l'air.

« Miss Weasley ! S'offusque la femme. »

Derrière Rose, des ricanements se font entendre, aussitôt étouffés par des jurons.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? »

Rose, toujours la tête en bas, où elle commence à avoir mal à cause de l'afflux soudain de sang, d'ailleurs, regarde avec horreur la bibliothécaire se lever pour aller voir se qui se passe devant l'arcade de la Bibliothèque. Elle l'entend hurler des punitions aux deux Poufsouffles et, à son grand désarroi, à Teddy Lupin et Scorpius Malfoy.

L'instant d'après, la femme revient vers son bureau en bougonnant et s'assoit pour se replonger dans son inventaire. Rose laisse passer quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

« Hum... Mrs ? Je suis toujours... euh... A l'envers. »

La femme semble tout à coup se rendre compte de sa présence et annule le sort. Rose tombe par terre et se relève, les fesses douloureuses.

« Merci, articule-t-elle péniblement. »

La bibliothécaire n'acquiesce même pas et Rose se dirige vers le couloir. Dehors, Scorpius éponge la lèvre fendue d'Albus. Ce dernier sourit, faisant grimacer Scorpius.

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Al fait un petit geste pour signaler à Teddy la présence de Rose. Le métamorphomage se retourne.

« Ah, voilà notre fuyarde. Quand on te course, attends-nous, au moins. »

Rose ouvre de grands yeux.

« Hein ? C'étaient vous, derrière moi ?

- Bien sûr, bougonne Scorpius. On était sur un banc dans la Cour de la Tour Nord et on t'a vue courir comme une dératée. Et on a vu les deux autres, de l'autre côté des arcades, courir également.

- Alors, on s'est mêlés à la course ! termine Albus, amusé. »

Cette réplique a pour effet d'exaspérer Scorpius qui lui tend son mouchoir.

« Fais-le toi-même.

- Mais ça fait mal et je sais pas où je dois essuyer !

- Chochotte, va...Et puis, le repos du guerrier, il est pour nous. On est les seuls à s'être faits punir, je te signale !

- C'est pas ma faute si j'étais assommé derrière la gargouille et que la vieille bique ne m'a pas vu !

- C'est toujours ce qu'on dit... »

S'ensuit une banale dispute entre les deux garçons que Teddy regarde d'un air paternaliste.

« Ah, les gosses... Chut, Rosie, je sais ce que tu vas dire, ajoute-t-il en tendant son index vers elle.

- Moi ? Rien du tout. »

Teddy sourit et la prend par les épaules, observant les deux amis se chamailler. Mais, soudain, il devient plus sérieux.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ces deux-là ? »

Rosie hésite un instant, connaissant la suite. Teddy a toujours été très protecteur envers ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille. Détenteur de ses Aspics depuis un an, il a obtenu le droit de rester vivre au château un an de plus et peaufiner ses connaissances en tant que préposé aux potionsen compagnie du professeur en titre avant d'intégrer une faculté magique l'année suivante. Chose très pratique pour ses « petits cousins et ses frères ».

Ainsi, Rose est parfaitement sûre qu'il n'hésitera pas à faire payer le prix forts aux deux autres... Mais elle s'en est sortie de justesse et préfère avertir Teddy. Juste au cas où...

« Eh bien, j'ai aidé quelqu'un à qui ils faisaient une mauvaise farce et ils n'ont pas apprécié mon Levicorpus, je crois... »

Teddy acquiesce.

« Ah, oui, le préfet de Serpentard. J'en ai entendu parlé. Bon. »

Il se tourne vers les deux autres premières années.

« Hey, les gars. Ça vous dit une petite visite chez les Poufsouffles ? »

Le regard plein de malice de Teddy n'échappe pas à Scorpius qui déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, toi ? Al, qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? »

Al hausse les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Il est pire que James dans ces moments-là... »

Rose ne cherche même pas à protester et se contente d'arborer une moue réprobatrice, ce qui n'empêche pas Teddy de lui ébouriffer sa crinière rousse, comme pour se faire pardonner son prochain irrespect du règlement.

**OoO**

En ce matin de septembre, bientôt octobre, déjà, Andromeda Tonks se lève avec l'impression que ce serait une journée parfaite. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

Déjà, le chat renverse son bol de lait sur le sol, ce qui oblige Andromeda à se baisser, chose qui rend ses articulations particulièrement douloureuses, parfois. C'est ce qui arrive. C'est donc en trottinant péniblement qu'elle va s'assoir dans le canapé du salon pour un petit instant de repos, sa tasse de thé chaudement calée dans la main.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas ce chenapan de félin qu'elle maudit en renversant son thé sur ses chaussures, mais un hibou tapant avec force à sa fenêtre et, entre ses serres, une lettre à l'entête de Poudlard. Andromeda saisit la lettre et donne un biscuit au hibou qui réclame la compensation.

Ouvrant la lettre, son regard glisse sur les mots et son visage blanchit soudain.

« Oh, oh, oh, oh Merlin ! Teddy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Elle voit déjà le sourire fripon de son petit-fils : « _Grand-mère, c'est rien, rien du tout, j'ai juste trafiquer le balai d'un élève de Serpentard et il est allé s'écraser dans la tribune des professeurs pendant le match de Quidditch, c'est tout ! Il a même pas eu mal... »_

« Sac à gargouilles ! Harry ! »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle s'empresse de contacter Harry par feu interposé. Ce dernier lui apparait fatigué mais vif à réagir. Il va aller avec elle à Poudlard.

« Oh, Harry, tu es bien gentil mais je ne suis pas si vieille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! »

Harry a un sourire poli.

« Je sais, Andromeda. Mais, j'ai moi aussi reçu une lettre alors allons-y ensemble.

- Une lettre ? s'inquiéte Andromeda. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'à encore inventé Teddy pour que Poudlard contacte même son parrain ?

- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas pour Teddy qu'on me convoque, mais pour Albus. »

Une surprise non feinte se peint sur le visage d'Andromeda.

« Albus ? Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt James ? »

Harry secoue la tête.

« Ça me surprend aussi. Mais je connais mon fils, il doit y avoir une explication.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas Teddy qu'il l'a entraîné ou il va m'entendre ! »

Harry sourit encore gentiment.

« Nous verrons. En attendant, je viendrai vous chercher demain après-midi, Andromeda et nous transplanerons ensemble devant le portail.

- Bien, bien, Harry. Puisque tu insistes. »

**OoO**

Dans le bureau du directeur, la tension est palpable. Andromeda darde sur son petit-fils un regard noir. Très, très noir. Teddy, qui réagit d'habitude en plaisantant pour dérider sa grand-mère, n'essaye même plus de la faire rire. Il reste pourtant très droit sur sa chaise, si bien que Harry se demande s'il ne va pas bientôt avoir mal au dos.

De son côté, Al' regarde alternativement son père et Scorpius Malfoy. Ce dernier trouve à ses chaussures un intérêt grandissant, attendant que ses propres parents n'arrivent. Ils sont sensés venir par transplanage, comme .

Enfin, le directeur se contente de faire les cents pas le long de la pièce, ayant exiger de ne parler de l'affaire seulement en présence de la totalité des personnes concernées. Il ne fait pas attention au regard malicieux du professeur Dumbledore qui, d'un geste, soulève la longue manche de sa robe pour découvrir sa main, non plus brulée, mais remplie de bonbons aux citrons, vers Harry. Ce dernier a un sourire et Al peut presque se détendre. Contrairement à sa mère, son père n'est pas si en colère que ça, visiblement.

En temps normal, Harry Potter aurait été en colère. Surtout si ça avait été James, le fautif. Ce garçon accumule les bêtises et cela angoisse un peu Harry. Mais, pour Albus, c'est différent. Il est toujours très sage. Néanmoins, s'il est assez détendu et préfère envisager qu'Albus n'y est pour rien, s'il y est finalement pour quelque chose, Harry sera dans l'obligation de le punir, en plus de la punition de Poudlard, en dépit de sa réticence à punir ses enfants.

Cependant, il y a des cas où l'on convoque les parents plus par précaution, pour que cela ne se reproduise plus, qu'à cause de la gravité des actes de l'élève. Surtout en 1ère année.

A côté de lui, debout derrière la chaise d'Albus, Ginny serre avidement les bandoulières de son sac à main. Elle fixe un regard vide sur l'âtre, à côté du bureau, attendant la sentence pour se mettre réellement en colère.

Enfin, trois petits coups étouffés se font entendre. Le directeur acquiesce et la porte pivote sur ses gonds. Aussitôt, un éclat blond extrêmement clair attire le regard d'Harry.

Il n'a pas changé. Drago Malfoy n'arbore plus cette aspect arrogant et supérieur dans lequel il s'enveloppait allègrement du temps de leur scolarité. A la place, il dégage une aura de sérieux et d'assurance troublante. Il est devenu un de ces hommes dont, dès qu'ils entrent dans une pièce, on ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il est PDG d'on ne sait quelle entreprise renommée ou un de ces chercheurs dans les mains desquels le prototype de la potion de sommeil de demain est habilement élaboré. Un homme aux épaules chargées par les responsabilités.

Drago Malfoy adresse un signe de tête à l'assemblée avant de passer le pas de la porte.

« Messieurs, dames. »

Pour un peu, Harry se serait attendu à des excuses. Mais il ne faut pas pousser, quand même.

Scorpius, à côté d'Al, se met à gigoter un peu, semblant hésiter. Puis, finalement, il se lève et va embrasser son père, heureux de le revoir. Ce dernier ne semble pas en prendre ombrage, au contraire, mais va s'assoir d'une démarche raide qui fait grimacer Sco'. Son père réserve son jugement pour plus tard mais semble déjà agacé par la « bêtise » qui a poussé le directeur à le convoquer.

Enfin, le petit blond adresse un sourire inexplicablement victorieux à Albus avant de s'approcher à grands pas de l'ombre encore près de la porte. Il accroche fermement un morceau pâle sur le tissu noir, la main de sa mère. Elle porte alors une longue robe noire, extrêmement sobre, et ses yeux et ses cheveux, seules touches de couleur sur l'ensemble, paraissent avoir d'autant plus d'éclats. Harry se surprend à penser qu'à côté de son mari, les cheveux de la jeune femme paraissent un peu moins doux et presque châtain clair. Effet de contraste car elle est bel et bien blonde.

Scorpius ne s'attarde pas sur ces détails. Astoria se baisse légèrement et il lui plante un baiser sur la joue, presque avec déférence. Amusée, elle le serre dans ses bras, visiblement heureuse de le revoir après ces longues semaines – Cela ne fait pourtant que 3 semaines que le petit garçon a intégré Poudlard. Les boucles blondes tombent sur le visage de Scorpius qui, au lieu de les repousser, les accepte gracieusement sur le bout de son nez, quitte à éternuer comme un forcené par la suite.

Astoria Malfoy, à cet instant, semble si touchante d'humanité qu'Harry se demande quel effet cela lui ferait si elle serrait ainsi un de ses propres enfants dans ses bras. Il lui semble n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que cette mère et son fils.

Pourtant, Molly Weasley, puis Ginny, ont toujours été des modèles maternels qu'il n'a jamais eu l'idée de remettre en cause. Leurs faux airs de matrones bienveillantes lui ont toujours réchauffé le cœur et lui ont assuré sûreté et réconfort à maintes reprises. Molly Weasley reste sa mère d'adoption, pleine de défauts attendrissants et effrayants ainsi que de qualités extraordinaires. Sa fille est une mère exemplaire, plus jeune et plus contemporaine, attentive aux moindres besoins de sa progéniture.

Et puis toutes les autres. Hermione, ferme, reine des histoires avant d'aller au lit et pleine de sens pratique. Luna, amusante et féerique, émerveillant ses enfants aux beautés qu'elle découvre chaque jour de son œil toujours si perçant. Fleur, infirmière en chef au service « Bobos » et formidable organisatrice des fêtes d'anniversaire.

Mais, incontestablement, celle qu'Harry admire le plus à ce moment précis, c'est elle, la blonde Astoria.

« Pardonnez notre retard. »

Cette fois, en revanche, l'aveu surprend Harry. A côté de lui, Teddy observe avec curiosité ce cousin lointain dont il a déjà entendu parler mais qu'il n'a jamais vu à part sur le quai de la gare et sa grand-mère s'adresser de cordiales salutations.

« Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est présent... Oh, mais Mrs, prenez mon siège ! »

Ginny et Mrs Malfoy sont encore debout. Le directeur fait signe à Ginny, plus proche, qui s'avance et, tentant d'être imperturbable, prend place dans le fauteuil du directeur. Pourtant, Harry peut voir au tic au coin de sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle voudrait sourire et rire de la tournure de la situation, elle, assise au bureau de la direction de son ancienne école.

Astoria s'assoit donc à entre Albus et Scorpius, souriant à l'un et l'autre.

« Très bien, très bien... Bien. Les garçons, j'espère que vous savez que ce que vous avez fait n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout. Tout comme vous, jeune homme ! »

Il darde un regard sévère sur Teddy qui prend un air penaud tandis qu'Harry lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de « bien ».

« Qu'ont-ils fait, cette fois ? Demande Andromeda, révoltée par l'attente et mettant, par automatisme, Scorpius et Al' dans le même panier que Teddy.

- Ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Le directeur, le seul à être debout, ferme les yeux comme pour faire durer ce moment où tous les regards sont tournés vers lui et qu'il surplombe l'assemblée puis, sa voix résonne tel un bruit sourd et profond dans la tombe collective fraîchement creusée des trois garçons

« Ils ont fait léviter deux élèves de la maison de Poufsouffle et les ont accrochés par un lien magique à la pointe du toit d'une des plus hautes tours du château. »

Ses yeux flamboient et il se dresse tel un justicier face aux trois élèves qui se mordent les joues pour ne pas rire. Puis, le directeur semble se ratatiner sur place, comme s'il expulsait tout l'air dont il a gonflé sa poitrine pour paraître plus imposant.

« Enfin, Messieurs, vos parents en sont maintenant informés. »

Le directeur se tourne vers les parents, plus principalement vers Harry. Depuis que ce dernier est entré, le directeur lui parle une sorte de déférence pleine de respect qui met le père de famille quelque peu mal à l'aise.

« Vos enfants seront donc mis en retenue le samedi après-midi à la Bibliothèque, sous la surveillance de Miss Dry. Et certains devraient être heureux d'obtenir une punition aussi faible que celle-ci. »

En prononçant ces mots, il fixait Teddy qui baissa la tête. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas plus pour cacher son sourire à sa grand-mère que pour manifester sa culpabilité.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, tous semblent comme sortir d'un rêve particulièrement étrange. Ce directeur a décidément des façons par trop pompeuses...

Enfin, une fois que la gargouille a tourné sur elle-même pour dissimuler l'escalier menant au bureau, a un tic nerveux juste sous ses lèvres.

« Scorpius, tu connaîtras ta sanction prochainement. »

Le jeune garçon se demande déjà avec horreur s'il va être privé de son nouveau jeu de figurines animées de la Guerre des Trois Cents Maux quand une petite voix fluette intervient, derrière .

« Monsieur, s'il vous plait, ne punissez pas Scorpius, il n'a fait que me défendre. »

Derrière la petite troupe, Rose Weasley se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Elle s'est levé précipitamment alors qu'elle s'était assise en tailleur contre le mur, attendant visiblement la sortie de ses amis.

« Mlle Weasley, je présume ? »

Il a un drôle de sourire en contemplant la chevelure rousse de Rosie.

« Oui. »

Harry sent un coup de coude dans ses côtes et Ginny lui fait un regard tout à fait significatif. Il articule péniblement, surpris d'entendre sa voix résonner dans ce couloir qu'il n'a pas arpenté depuis ce qui lui paraît des lustres :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rosie ? Ces garçons t'ont fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Si c'est le cas, vous auriez du nous en parler, les garçons, au lieu de vouloir faire justice vous-même, souligne Ginny, sévère.** » **

Albus grimace et Teddy lance, goguenard :

« Peut-être mais ça aurait été moins drôle et, vu qu'ils ont eu la frousse de leur vie, ils ne recommenceront plus. »

Draco lui lance un drôle de regard, comme s'il n'avait pas noté la présence de ce garçon auparavant. Il n'est pourtant pas atypique, avec ces cheveux blonds veinés de verts, aujourd'hui. A ses côtés, Andromeda semble sur le point de lui tirer l'oreille et s'exclame :

« Ted Tonks ! Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir entraîner ces jeunes garçons ? »

Ted s'apprête à protester que c'est Albus qui a eu l'idée de leur petite farce et les _jeunes garçons_ n'ont certainement pas besoin de lui pour faire des bêtises mais il se ravise. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de leur attirer des ennuis supplémentaires, surtout qu'une bêtise de plus ou de moins sur son dos ne changera pas grand chose à sa propre réputation de trouble-fête.

Rosie, de son côté, n'ose plus intervenir et, à côté de Tante Ginny, Albus hausse les épaules en sa direction, pour lui signifier que tout ça n'est pas bien grave.

Enfin, Astoria saisit une chaînette accrochée à sa poitrine et sort un gousset argenté ciselé d'un A noir.

« Draco, il est l'heure. »

Son mari acquiesce et la jeune femme enlace une dernière fois Scorpius.

« Nous t'enverrons une lettre prochainement.

- Une beuglante, s'écrie le jeune garçon, terrifié à l'idée de recevoir cette chimère rouge dont il a tant entendu parler mais qu'il n'a encore jamais vu à l'œuvre, surtout pas pour lui.

- Peut-être, affirme avec plus de sérieux qu'il n'en faut Draco Malfoy. »

Les épaules de Scorpius s'affaisse tandis qu'il cherche à savoir si c'est une plaisanterie. De son côté, Harry enserre les épaules de ses deux propres garnements.

« Quant à vous... J'estime que la punition du directeur est suffisante. Il n'empêche que s'il advenait une récidive, ta mère et moi serons moins compréhensifs, Al. »

Albus acquiesce, content de s'en sortir si bien et Teddy juge une fois de plus à quel point il est génial d'être majeur.

« Et toi, Ted, si tu entraînes encore mon cadet, tu seras obligé de ranger la chambre de James, c'est clair ? »

Le sourire de Harry s'étire et se fait totalement vainqueur alors que Ted pâlit subitement et lève les mains :

« OK, sur ce coup-là, je m'avoue vaincu. C'est qu'il a des arguments, le parrain, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Scorpius et Albus. »

Andromeda lève les yeux au ciel pour ne pas se laisser attendrir et Astoria et Ginny échangent sans le vouloir un regard entendu.

Soudain, Draco pose un baiser brusque sur le front de son fils et tend le bras à sa femme qui s'y accroche.

« Sur ce, nous devons rentrer. A bientôt, Scorpius. »

Astoria sourit encore à son fils et Draco lève les yeux vers les trois autres adultes.

« Mesdames, Potter... »

Harry lui renvoie son salut de la tête et Astoria s'éloigne au bras de son époux, aussi discrète et fluette qu'elle est entrée dans le bureau du directeur, une demie-heure auparavant.

Dans cette démarche apaisée, légère, il y a cependant un je ne sais quoi de rigide et d'effacé qui fige Harry sur place et l'empêche de quitter des yeux la silhouette d'Astoria Malfoy s'estompant le long de ce couloir où un parfum d'éternité nostalgique et alanguie flotte avec lenteur.


	4. Spectres et autres ombres

**Disclaimer :** Mis à part la trame de ce récit ainsi que certains personnages, la plupart d'entre eux appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling. De plus, je n'écris en aucun cas dans un but lucratif.

**Note :** Ce chapitre aura été longuement attendu pour les quelques personnes qui me suivent sur FF. Et, en plus, je les trahis un peu en publiant ici d'abord (voire note du précédent chapitre). Pardon. Après leur avoir adressé de plates excuses, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

**Et puis :**

Merci à **Eanna** qui a accepté de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à cette fic à partir de maintenant.

Merci également à **Aiedail Choupette** pour son aide toujours aussi précieuse !

A vos lunettes, lisez.

**Spectres et autres ombres**

Dans le bureau, le tic-tac résonne obstinément. Les yeux fermés, Harry se balance doucement sur sa chaise. Il attend. Il ne sait pas encore quoi. Mais il attend.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il a fini de potasser le dossier négligemment posé sur son bureau. Les mains jointes sur son ventre, il secoue la tête au rythme du va-et-vient du balancier et de la chaise. Il a dit à Ginny qu'il a encore beaucoup de travail. En réalité, il aime goûter au silence régulièrement interrompu par la pendule. Harry laisse sa nuque se détendre, tout doucement, et sent ses muscles se délier.

C'est alors qu'il laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Or, depuis quelques jours, cela devient dangereux. Lentement, les brumes de son esprit prennent une forme bien précise.

Cette dernière adopte un déhanché chaloupé, des bras blancs, des pommettes piquées de rose, des mains si fines qu'il sait que s'il les prenait dans les siennes, elles se fendilleraient telles du cristal. La peau nacrée, pâle comme la mort, s'affine sur les joues, sur le front. La bouche est fine. Les cils sont courts et la couleur des yeux, banale mais envoûtante. Les cheveux se déroulent voluptueusement dans le creux des omoplates.

Elle est là, dans les volutes bleues de son esprit. Elle flotte, enveloppée de limbes où il voudrait se perdre. Si inaccessible mais si présente...

« Chéri ? »

Harry sursaute, comme pris en faute. Ginny a passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés, le regard agacé :

« Regarde un peu ça. »

Harry se frotte ses yeux embués sous les verres de ses lunettes et manque de répliquer qu'il travaille mais Ginny lui fourre déjà un rectangle beige sous le nez. Harry le saisit et reconnaît la sensation au toucher :

« Une lettre ? De qui...

- Surprise ! persifle Ginny. Ouvre-la. Je n'y crois pas moi-même. »

Il ôte le cachet, parcours les lignes rapidement sans en retenir un mot. Ginny a un rictus victorieux :

« Alors ? Tu as vu ? »

Sans lui donner le temps de dire quoique ce soit, elle ajoute :

« Non mais, franchement. Albus a juste eu un petit dérapage, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Il a retenu la leçon. C'est ridicule de s'alarmer pour si peu. »

Harry cligne des yeux et opine bêtement. Dans sa main, le grain du parchemin devient corrosif quand il aperçoit la signature au bas de la lettre.

_« Respectueusement,_

_Astoria Malefoy. »_

Précipitamment, il relit la lettre tandis que Ginny babille, attrapant une boule à neige posée sur la cheminée pour contempler les flocons jaillirent à l'intérieur.

_« Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_Suite à l'incident provoqué par nos enfants, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous. Pourrions-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous ? Celui-ci aura lieu à l'heure et au lieu qu'il vous plaira._

_Respectueusement,_

_Astoria Malefoy. »_

« D'ailleurs, tu as vu ? Malefoy n'a pas signé. Il ne doit pas être très préoccupé par son rejeton... Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Harry relève la tête, réajuste ses lunettes :

« Oui, oui.

- Dans tous les cas, je crois que c'est inutile. Je lui réponds tout de suite que nous déclinons ? »

La lettre est comme une enclume brûlante au creux de sa main. Il hésite, les doigts soudain crispés. Elle le contemple attentivement, attendant la réponse. Harry pose la lettre sur son bureau, s'adosse au dossier de son fauteuil, joignant les mains :

« Tu sais... Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.

- Ah... Ah bon ? ânonne-t-elle. Mais... C'est inutile...

- Peut-être, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent... »

Il a conscience que c'est bête, comme excuse, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne trouve rien d'autre. Ginny hausse les épaules et vient entourer les siennes :

« Tu t'inquiètes trop, mon chéri. Je t'assure, ce n'est rien qu'une petite blague. On en a fait de plus graves.

- Je te trouve bien laxiste, tout à coup. Devant Albus...

- Albus n'a pas besoin de croire que nous l'encourageons sur cette voie. Ne mélange pas tout. »

Harry, à court d'arguments, cherche dans les moindres recoins de son esprit une réplique. Quoi, il va laisser filer cette opportunité comme ça ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que ce soit spécialement important mais... Il réfléchira une autre fois à cette attraction qu'il ressent au creux de son ventre, à cette sensation étrange dans sa tête qui le pousse à aller plus loin, à chercher un moyen...

« Mais bon ! Si tu es aussi inquiet, vas-y. Moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Le journal attend un nouvel article très prochainement. »

Harry tressaille. Ah oui, c'est vrai, le nouveau boulot de Ginny. C'est trop beau pour être vrai :

« Ah oui ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Au contraire. Tu m'imagines parler du beau temps avec Mrs Malefoy pendant que toi et son mari vous regardez en chiens de faïence ? Je te laisse volontiers la place. »

Harry aussi, en frissonne. Son épiderme tremble et il tente un minuscule rictus :

« Quel courage. Je te remercie pour tant de dévouement ! Je vais lui répondre, alors. »

Ginny sourit. Harry est tendu, gêné par la proximité de sa femme près de lui et de la lettre. Soudain, elle émet une exclamation de surprise :

« Mon dieu, tu as vu l'heure ? »

Elle se rapproche du cadran, comme pour être sûre. Harry sent sa respiration reprendre un rythme plus correct :

« Je te laisse. On m'attend.

- Où ça ?

- Au journal. Je te l'ai dit, un dernier article à mettre en forme et un autre à rédiger. J'avais oublié à quelque point travailler à l'extérieur est aussi valorisant qu'harassant. »

Elle fait une pause, le coude contre le chambranle de la porte et ajoute :

« Ce travail m'épuise... Je n'ose pas imaginer le tien. Des vacances, ce serait bien, hein ? Surtout que je peux envoyer mes articles par hibou. »

Harry plisse les yeux et, avant qu'il n'ait répondu quoique ce soit, elle sort en s'écriant :

« Je t'ai laissé des prospectus pour notre prochaine destination. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses ce soir ! »

**OoO**

Un coin sombre. Les ombres défilent le long des corridors, spectres aériens sans consistances, informes. Les silhouettes portent des plateaux d'argent sur lesquelles étincellent des bouteilles, des verres, des coupes transparentes.

Dans une des alcôves, deux hommes se dissimulent. Assis autour d'une table, face à face, ils observent vaguement le va-et-vient silencieux des serveurs. L'un d'eux dit dans un sourire :

« Ce club est le plus ancien du Londres sorcier. Ici, au moins, ils n'ont pas perdu le sens de la discrétion. »

Le blond, en face de lui, hoche quelque peu la tête. Il se sent étouffé par cet univers dans lequel il évolue depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Pourtant, englué dans cette gélatine de boniments et d'apparences, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, préférant être le spectateur passif des délires des autres.

« Tu veux un peu de ce porto, Drago ? Un vrai délice.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on servait des boissons Moldues, ici. »

Le serveur hélé par Davis Meadowes se penche sur leur verre, fait couler le liquide. Davis a une moue astucieuse :

« Eh bien, disons que certaines sont très appréciées. Le patron agit en conséquence... »

Drago goûte l'alcool puis repose son verre. Il pose enfin la question qui le taraude depuis le début de cet entretien :

« Alors... Tu as des... soucis de discrétion, c'est ça ? »

Davis sourit derrière son verre tandis que le serveur se retire. Il attend quelques secondes, laissant le temps au serveur de s'éloigner de l'alcôve, puis répond :

« En effet. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que, ces derniers temps, Daphné et moi... Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que le temps soit au beau fixe.

- Par contre, avec l'autre...

- Exact ! s'exclame Davis en posant son verre dans un bruit sonore. »

Drago hausse un sourcil. Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir été au courant de toute cette histoire, somme toute banale dans leur monde, mais ô combien dérangeante lorsqu'il s'agissait de la propre sœur de sa femme :

« Le problème est que... Je crois que Daphné se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle a engagé quelqu'un. »

Drago médite un instant la question avant de hausser les épaules, fataliste :

« Pardonne-moi de te dire ça mais tu joues avec le feu. C'est normal que tu te fasses pincer un jour ou l'autre. »

Davis grimaça :

« Je suppose. Mais, vois-tu, j'aimerais que cela arrive le plus tard possible.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il, au fait ? »

Davis prend une pose de conspirateur, se penchant par dessus la table :

« Tu as déjà eu recours à un détective, affirme-t-il.

- En effet.

- Il est bon ? »

Drago sourit :

« Ceux sur lesquels je m'appuie sont toujours des bons. Tu veux engager un détective pour en déjouer un autre ?

- Pour découvrir qui c'est. Vois-tu, j'ai des doutes quant à un homme que j'ai croisé deux ou trois fois, mais rien de sûr. »

Drago hoche la tête. Davis poursuit :

« Le style banal, en plus. Grand, mince, brun, les yeux marrons, la trentaine. Enfin, un détail. Il a une balafre, là. »

Ce faisant, Davis trace une courbe imaginaire partant de la commissure droite de ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, sous son oreille. Drago darde soudain sur lui un regard inquiétant :

« Il porte parfois une vieille casquette des Harpies ?

- Hein ? Ah oui, je l'ai déjà vu avec. Mais... Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Drago masse ses paupières :

« Je crois que pour que je contacte mon détective, tu peux t'assoir dessus.

- Mais...

- C'est lui, Davis. Celui qui te poursuit, c'est lui. »

Davis semble surpris et reprend contenance en faisant tinter les glaçons dans son verre :

« Mais comment ? Tu as donné l'adresse à Daphné ?

- Pas moi, sous-entend Drago.

- Oh. »

Davis réalise enfin :

« Astoria ?

- Mais Daphné a tout aussi bien pu tomber dessus par hasard, en cherchant un détective.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, alors, souffle Davis. Je n'y crois pas trop. »

Il marque une pause avant de faire remarquer à Drago :

« Je suis dans la panade.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

**OoO**

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Jenkins tape du poing contre la cloison de son bureau :

« Bon sang ! »

Elena, venue lui rendre visite, sursaute. Le paquet de gâteaux qu'elle avait apporté manque de se répandre de tout son contenu sur le sol mais elle le rattrape de justesse.

« Oh, Elena, pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Je crois que j'avais remarqué, merci. Dis-moi, ça t'arrives souvent...

- Non. Seulement quand le suspect est particulièrement énervant. Et c'est le cas. »

Elena hausse les épaules, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas. Soudain, une chevelure brune passe la tête par la porte et jette un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur. Aussitôt que son regard accroche la silhouette de Lisa, le visage du jeune homme se fend d'un sourire :

« Hey, Jenkins, ça va ? Casse pas tout, tu veux ? Le patron va encore devoir tout réparer et il sera d'une humeur massacrante, même avec sa petite chouchoute.

- Stewart... Je t'aime bien mais il y a des moments où ma baguette me démange vraiment.

- J'ai compris le message. Bonjour, au revoir ! claironne-t-il à l'adresse d'Elena avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il est apparu. »

Elena cligne des yeux un moment avant de se tourner avec un grand sourire vers sa colocataire :

« Alors comme ça, c'est lui, Stewart ? »

Jenkins soupire :

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde croit qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi. Même le Chef s'y met. Ça devient gênant.

- Dans ces cas-là, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire... »

Jenkins interroge son amie du regard qui, soudain, s'affale sur sa chaise, prend un accent de tragédienne et applique le revers de sa main sur son front :

« Il faut succomber pour mieux lutter !

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclame Jenkins en riant.

- Eh bien quoi ? Ça a bien marché pour moi.

- Et maintenant tu te retrouves dans un véritable imbroglio, au milieu d'un couple marié. Davis se fiche de toi.

- Peut-être... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant ! »

Jenkins lève les yeux au ciel. C'est sans espoir. Tout à coup, des coups répétés se font entendre à la porte :

« Stewart, je me répèterai pas deux fois ! »

A la place de Stewart, c'est une autre tête brune qui pénètre dans l'habitacle. Aussitôt, Jenkins bafouille :

« Oh, Chef, pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était vous...

- J'espère que je n'interromps rien d'important ? demande Harry d'un ton qui n'attend qu'une seule réponse.

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur ! »

Harry hoche la tête et son regard tombe sur Elena. Il incline la tête dans sa direction :

« Mademoiselle.

- Elena ! Elena Ringley ! Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur Potter ! »

Elle tend la main et serre avidement celle d'Harry :

« Jenkins, nous n'avons pas terminé, il me semble.

- Oui... Je suis calme, Monsieur. Nous pouvons y retourner.

- Bien. Gardez votre sang-froid, la prochaine fois, s'il vous plait. »

Jenkins reste penaude tandis qu'Harry quitte la pièce en l'enjoignant à le rejoindre dans la salle d'interrogatoire dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Une fois Harry suffisamment éloigné, Elena se tourne vers Lisa, enjouée :

« Bon sang, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi cool dans son uniforme ! »

Elle prend un ton docte et un air malicieux :

« Je comprends que tu hésites entre lui et Stewart... »

Elle se prend aussitôt la cape de Lisa en plein visage et manque de s'étouffer de rire tandis que le paquet de gâteau tombe bel et bien par terre, cette fois :

« Sors d'ici, traîtresse ! s'écrie Jenkins, mi en colère, mi amusée.

- Oui, maître ! fait Elena d'une voix nasillarde. Bon, ben, je rembarque mes gâteaux. Na. »

L'instant d'après, elle a disparu de l'habitacle. Jenkins soupire avant de rejoindre Harry dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il est seul, feuilletant un dossier devant lui :

« Le prochain témoin ne devrait plus tarder. Il est en train de déposer sa baguette dans le Hall. »

Jenkins acquiesce :

« Il nous reste deux autres chercheurs ainsi qu'un ex-petit ami jugé insistant par la cousine de notre victime.

- Encore beaucoup de travail en perceptive, Jenkins.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite nous rentrerons chez nous ! »

Harry a un sourire compatissant :

« Fatiguée, Jenkins ?

- Un peu. »

Il serre son épaule d'une main réconfortante :

« Nous avons fait le plus gros du travail. Tiens, le petit ami arrive... Prête ? »

Jenkins sourit et arbore un regard déterminé :

« Prête. »

**OoO**

Lily court. Il va s'envoler, allez, encore un peu. Hugo court avec elle. Le cerf-volant de Grand-père Weasley ne veut décidément pas décoller.

« C'est nul, boude Lily.

- Ouais, appuie Hugo. Très nul. »

Hermione boit son thé en observant avec attention sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie. Ginny regarde les enfants, le soleil aux lèvres et la pluie dans les yeux. Hermione est la seule à savoir déceler ces secrets météorologiques. C'est tellement inconstant, la météo... Comme l'amour.

D'un geste doux, Hermione pose la main sur celle de Ginny. Cette dernière se détourne, ses épaules tressautent un peu :

« Ginny, tu veux en parler ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Mais Ginny a peur. Peur des répercussions que tout cela pourrait avoir. Peur que son mari et elle ne se quittent. Peur pour les enfants. Peur qu'ils ne forment plus une famille et que les uns et les autres se rejettent. Peur de ce que pensera Hermione dont l'estime lui est si chère. Peur de tout détruire à cause, justement, de cette peur stupide.

Soudain, sa bouche s'ouvre et elle ne peut plus contenir le flot de paroles qui l'étouffe de l'intérieur depuis un temps trop long. C'est comme si elle reprenait son souffle. Elle parle, elle parle, de choses sans importance et d'autres, beaucoup plus. Elle évoque le mutisme d'Harry, son indifférence vis à vis d'eux-mêmes, de leur couple. Elle recherche la cause, le moment où leur relation s'est essoufflée, où elle a commencé à avoir peur qu'il regarde une autre femme. Elle parle de Jenkins et se sent stupide. Harry ne ferait jamais une chose pareille :

« Mais elle est belle, Hermione. Et si jeune. On dirait un bouton de rose qui ne demande plus qu'une caresse pour éclore. Je suis horrifiée à l'idée qu'Harry soit celui qui la donne.

- Mais il n'est pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas, Ginny ?

- Non, il est respectueux. Les traditions, la famille... Ce sont des valeurs importantes pour lui... »

Ginny soupire :

« Mais quel meilleur antidote pour combattre tout ça, si ce n'est la passion ? »

Hermione se mordille la lèvre inférieure :

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi désespéré. Harry s'est toujours beaucoup préoccupé de son travail. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Au fond... Il te faut juste trouver un moyen de raviver la flamme. La solution est peut-être sous ton nez. »

Hermione serre plus fort la main de son amie :

« Tu es belle, talentueuse, tu lui as offert trois beaux enfants. L'amour ne s'éteint pas du jour au lendemain. »

Ginny sèche ses larmes, tente un pauvre sourire. Raviver la flamme, hein ?

**OoO**

Les tables en inox miroitent sous les spots. Harry s'accoude au bar, commande d'un geste un verre de scotch. Le barman acquiesce et, quelques instants plus tard, un verre glisse entre les doigts d'Harry.

L'alcool glisse dans sa gorge tandis qu'il contemple les alentours. Un piano, dans un coin, laisse un homme faire courir ses doigts sur ses touches. Des plantes vertes sont disséminés dans la pièce. Des tables hautes avec des tabourets prunes sont disposés de sorte que l'accès au bar est facile pour tous.

Un couple se donne la main au dessus de l'inox. Ils sourient en partageant un même verre avec deux pailles. Dans un coin, un vieillard rêvasse, un journal plié sur ses genoux. Il tire une bouffée d'un cigare noirâtre. A l'opposé, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années palpe un appareil électronique Moldu qu'Harry voit de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, entre les mains des Moldus.

Soudain, un éclat blond attire l'œil d'Harry. Il cligne des yeux en voyant surgir l'image d'Astoria Malefoy sur ses rétines. Le spectre s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il est apparu et une autre jeune femme lui fait place. Elle sourit à Harry en tendant sa main. Il baisse les yeux et reconnaît, à sa grande surprise, des Mornilles et des Gallions :

« Auriez-vous la monnaie, Monsieur Potter ? »

Il tressaille et répond vaguement un oui contenu. La jeune femme sourit d'un air gêné tandis qu'il lui tend quelques livres :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir importuné. J'ai bêtement oublié de faire échanger ma monnaie à la banque... Merci. »

Harry s'adosse au bar et elle commande un cocktail dont il n'a jamais entendu le nom. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a prise pour Mrs Malefoy. Certes, il y a un je ne sais quoi de ressemblant... Mais cette femme blonde est beaucoup plus belle, quoique moins gracieuse. En plus d'avoir des traits très harmonieux, elle possède une paire d'yeux noirs tout à fait troublants. Elle semble également plus déterminée.

La jeune femme se retourne, se sentant dévisagée. Harry détourne le regard mais c'est sans compter sur la demoiselle. Elle tend une main sûre d'elle :

« Daphné. »

Harry la serre doucement :

« Je crois qu'il est inutile que je me présente.

- En effet. Vous devriez vous déguiser, même dans le monde Moldu. Certaines personnes qui vous y croiseraient pourraient rapporter que vous allez dans des endroits mal famés aux journalistes.

- Mal famés ? »

Daphné sourit :

« Les préjugés ont la peau dure, Mr Potter. Certains sorciers ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter la proximité d'autres avec le monde Moldu. »

Elle a baissé d'un ton mais personne ne semble faire attention à leur conversation. Elle demande, l'air de rien :

« Votre... femme ne vous accompagne pas ?

- Et votre mari ? »

Daphné réfléchit au quart de tour :

« Je ne suis pas mariée. »

Harry hoche la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il sent qu'il est soudain sur une pente glissante. Il rétorque :

« C'est injuste. Vous me connaissez et, moi, je ne vois connais pas.

- C'est un des aspects négatifs de la célébrité. »

Cette femme est plus belle qu'Astoria. Elle semble sortie de ces tableaux grecs idéalisant quelque divinité féminine et nue. Elle évoque une féminité sensuelle qui met Harry mal à l'aise :

« Je vais devoir rentrer. Ma femme, justement, ment Harry.

- Je comprends. »

Harry acquiesce et réussit presque à s'enfuir quand Daphné lui demande :

« Vous venez souvent, ici ? »

Harry hésite avant de répondre :

« Cela m'arrive, en effet. »

Daphné sourit. Elle a un geste vif de la main tout en disant :

« Dans ce cas, nous nous reverrons certainement. Au revoir, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry balbutie un adieu rapide et, tandis qu'il s'éloigne, il ne peut voir que Daphné Meadowes continue à sourire tout en observant sa silhouette se fondre dans la nuit.

Arrivé dans une ruelle sombre, Harry transplane. S'il a été dans ce bar, ce n'était que pour passer le temps en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il ne s'explique pas le malaise que fait naître en lui cette femme, Daphné, au cours d'une si courte entrevue, mais il est sûr d'une chose : elle possède un charisme dérangeant, qui le déstabilise assez pour désirer s'éloigner d'elle.

Il remonte le Chemin de Traverse où il a atterri, rabattant sa capuche sur son visage pour contrer le vent qui souffle en rafales. Enfin, il pénètre dans un petit café. Ce dernier est d'ordinaire lumineux mais, en ce milieu d'octobre, les nuages se rassemblent et obscurcissent l'horizon et la pièce. Les tables sont séparées par des paravents de toile blanche vaguement illuminés par de petites lanternes, conférant une certaine intimité à ses occupants.

Harry circule discrètement entre les tables, va s'assoir à l'une d'elle. Il sirote son lait de Whisky Pur Feu depuis cinq minutes, ses doigts tapant une mesure imaginaire sur le rebord de la table quand une ombre se déploie sur lui. Il repose son verre, tremblant :

« Mr Potter, désolée pour le retard. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes... »

Astoria glisse nerveusement sa cape sur le rebord de sa chaise, s'assoit après avoir serré la main d'Harry. La vérité est que sa montre s'est arrêtée une semaine auparavant et qu'elle oublie constamment d'aller la chercher chez l'horloger depuis. Harry guette un serveur :

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?

- Je ne sais pas... Un thé. »

Le serveur s'arrête, prend la commande, énumère une tonne de noms aussi exotiques que nébuleux :

« Le thé... au jasmin, demande Astoria.

Le serveur acquiesce, repart :

« Le thé au jasmin est très bon. Je l'ai déjà goûté, ici.

- Nous avons tous nos habitudes, fait remarquer Harry en désignant son propre verre. »

Astoria sourit. Harry se détend, peut-être sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il s'étonne :

« Votre mari n'est pas là ? »

Il a le ton de celui qui vient de s'en apercevoir. Il est presque soulagé. Il a croisé Malefoy de nombreuses fois depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils se sont tous les deux résolu à une indifférence affable l'un envers l'autre. Un vague signe de tête sur un quai de gare. En revanche, dans ce café, Harry n'aurait pas su comment se comporter face à cet inconnu qui n'en était pas un des années auparavant.

Voilà, c'est le fond du problème : connaissance, ennemi, étranger ? Harry n'aime pas le neutre, il ne s'y est jamais senti à l'aise. Il a toujours tenté de choisir une voie propre, claire et déterminée. Il est trop entier pour les faux-semblants et les masques que Drago Malefoy manie avec talent depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Avec Mrs Malefoy, c'est différent. Elle n'est pas à l'image de Narcissa, cette femme hautaine, froide, douée d'un charisme qui, autrefois, avait autant rebuté qu'impressionné Harry. Elle lui fait penser à ces femmes de diplomates qui s'effacent avec dévouement pour le bien-être de leur mari. Astoria a un sourire affable, une démarche gracieuse. Sans être d'une beauté exceptionnelle, il peut dire qu'elle est belle. Elle est parfaite dans le rôle de l'épouse de l'ombre mais il se demande si elle en est heureuse :

« Non, il n'a pas pu se libérer. Il est très pris par son travail. »

Harry se rend compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées :

« J'imagine. Il a repris les affaires de son père, c'est ça ? »

Astoria opine :

« Exactement. Mais il n'en dirige plus beaucoup, maintenant. Drago s'est réorienté dans les laboratoires peu après avoir revendu une bonne partie des entreprises de mon beau-père.

- Malefoy a toujours été bon en potion. Et pas seulement parce que notre professeur le préférait. «

Astoria rit sous cape :

« Il ne me l'avait jamais dit.

- Et il ne le dira jamais, même sous la torture, ou affirmera que ce sont des boniments de Gryffondor. »

Ils rient et l'atmosphère est plus détendue. C'est bien plus agréable que le silence ampoulé du début. Astoria s'amuse de la mauvaise foi de son mari, se remémorant son affirmation quant au manque d'humour et de bienséance d'Harry Potter. De son côté, Harry songe que Ginny a manqué une bien jolie occasion de ne pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Tant pis pour elle :

« Vous n'êtes pas de notre promotion, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry avale une gorgée de lait de Whisky Pur Feu :

« Non. J'étais en cinquième année quand Drago était en septième année. Ma sœur, Daphné, était à Serpentard en même tant que vous, répond-elle.

- Je n'ai pas la mémoire des visages, sauf celui des malfrats, affirme Harry.

- C'est que moi et Daphné sommes blanches comme neige, dans ce cas. C'est rassurant. »

Harry sourit. Les yeux accrochés à la broche qu'elle porte au niveau de sa clavicule, il ne note même le nom qu'elle vient de prononcer. Il a déjà oublié celui de la jeune femme qu'il vient de rencontrer, une demi-heure auparavant. Astoria porte la tasse à ses lèvres et une sensation douce et chaude glisse le long de sa cage thoracique :

« J'étais à Serdaigle. Nous avions la sensation d'être les plus en sécurité, dans la salle commune.

- La fameuse énigme en guise de mot de passe. Les Carrow n'avaient pas l'air très doué pour ce genre de chose, en effet. »

Astoria lui glisse un regard suspicieux :

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que le bruit a couru que vous aviez pénétré dans notre salle commune le soir de la bataille. »

Harry massa sa nuque, comme un enfant pris en faute :

« C'était... un cas de force majeure.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirme Astoria avec un joli sourire. »

Un silence, durant lequel on entend les cuillères et les glaçons tinter dans les verres des autres clients, s'installe. Harry avale une autre gorgée, cherche ses mots :

« Vous... m'avez demandé ce rendez-vous pour une raison précise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Astoria semble soudain gênée. Elle observe sa tasse, joue avec l'anse en porcelaine. Elle avoue :

« Pour tout vous dire, je dois m'excuser.

- De quoi, voyons ? demande Harry, surpris.

- Je m'attendais à rencontrer un homme rustre, à l'esprit étroit. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé mais je crois que vous n'êtes pas cet homme-là. »

Harry ouvre la bouche pour l'interrompre mais elle continue :

« Scorpius m'envoie régulièrement des courriers de Poudlard. Et ce n'est pas rose tous les jours. Voyez-vous, il a hérité du charisme… froid de son père, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, en plus du fait que le passé de sa famille n'est plus des plus prestigieux à cause de cette guerre sordide. »

Harry a refermé la bouche, acquiesce. Il croit voir où veut en venir Mrs Malefoy :

« En fait, il est très seul à Serdaigle. Mais il s'est fait un bon ami, qui lui a fait découvrir autre chose que la solitude. »

Astoria relève la tête :

« C'est votre fils, Mr Potter. Et j'ai eu peur que, au vu des relations plus que tendues que vous aviez entretenues avec Drago ainsi que l'incident à cause duquel le directeur nous a convoqué, vous n'interdisiez à Albus de côtoyer Scorpius.

- Ce qui aurait été regrettable. »

Elle acquiesce. Harry l'apaise :

« Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je peux vous confier un secret ? »

Astoria, timidement, le regarde sourire avec espièglerie. Il poursuit sans attendre sa réponse :

« J'ai mes espions à Poudlard. Teddy m'a assuré que votre fils était un excellent garçon. »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds et se morigène de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt :

« Ted Lupin ? Mais quelle idiote ! »

Elle éclate de rire. C'est un rire de soulagement, agréable aux oreilles d'Harry :

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelque point cette histoire m'a tracassée. C'était affreux.

- Je comprends. Certaines de mes amies, mères, sont comme ça également. Elles couvent trop leurs petits, la taquine Harry. »

Astoria ne relève pas et son rire s'atténue tout doucement. Elle avise soudain sa tasse vide, puis l'horloge qui tic-tac lentement sur le mur, en face. Comme pour s'en assurer, elle demande l'heure à Harry :

« Huit heures moins le quart.

- Oh, je suis en retard ! »

Elle se lève précipitamment, saisit sa cape. Harry la suit, paye l'addition en ignorant ses protestations.

Dehors, le froid est humide. Harry fait quelques pas, Astoria à ses côtés, vers le Chaudron Baveur :

« J'ai l'habitude de voyager par Cheminette. Je trouve que transplaner est trop désagréable, explique-t-elle.

- La première fois, j'ai senti mon estomac se retourner littéralement. J'ai cru que j'allais me trouver mal, se souvient Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Inattendu de la part du héros national, sourit Astoria. »

Parvenus devant le Chaudron Baveur, Harry s'arrête. Il domine Astoria, étant un petit peu plus grand qu'elle. Elle lui paraît fragile, emmitouflée dans sa cape. Il réfrène un désir sombre, un monstre rugissant qu'il n'a pas senti depuis longtemps, là, dans son ventre. Il s'éloigne un peu :

« Pour ma part, je vais transplaner. »

Il hésite. Que doit-il dire ?

« A bientôt, Mr Potter. »

Elle s'engouffre dans le Chaudron Baveur. La chaleur heurte le corps d'Harry. Puis, le froid l'enveloppe de nouveau. Il frissonne avant de reprendre sa route à pied. Finalement, une petite marche lui fera le plus grand bien. Il a besoin de se remettre les idées en place avant de rentrer à la maison.

**OoO**

A suivre...


	5. L'imprévisible

**NOTE : **Je tiens à m'excuser mais il y a eu une petite erreur (et je remercie vraiment beaucoup Selena Appia de m'en avoir fait prendre conscience) : CECI est le chapitre 5 de **L'inachevé**. Le chapitre publié plus tôt dans le journée est en fait le chapitre 6. Voilà pourquoi vous avez dû noter quelques incohérences... Je m'excuse vraiment et, pour la peine, je retire le chapitre 6 que je publierai définitivement dimanche.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

**L'imprévisible**

Cela a duré sept jours et quatorze heures. Jamais Astoria Malefoy n'a été aussi perplexe. Même son jardin d'hiver ne l'apaise plus. Ses plantes gracieuses ne lui procurent plus la même sérénité.

Incapable de rester en place, elle marche. Elle déambule constamment dans le manoir, replaçant correctement un tableau, surveillant d'un œil passif le travail des elfes aux cuisines, tirant un livre dans l'immense bibliothèque pour l'y replacer tout de suite. Du coin de l'œil, le vieux McEldell l'observe s'agiter nerveusement, tel un papillon emprisonné dans un bocal en verre.

La raison pour laquelle la maîtresse de maison semble aussi confuse et indécise demeure obscure. Sept jours auparavant, dans la soirée, elle est rentrée à la hâte, frigorifiée. Le visage rouge, elle a confié sa cape noire de suie au vieux majordome avant de disparaître sans un mot.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que McEldell a commencé à noter cette attitude étrange. A la vue de ses cernes profonds, il imagine aisément qu'entre son retour à la maison et cette fameuse matinée où elle a commencé à agir si bizarrement, la nuit venue, Mrs Malefoy a dû se retourner dans son lit, anxieuse, incapable de s'endormir.

Même Mr Malefoy a semblé remarquer le profond désarroi dans lequel Mrs Malefoy paraît être plongée. Depuis quelques jours, il observe son épouse, lui lance des coups d'œil furtifs et intrigués. D'habitude si sereinement joyeuse et discrète, elle se fait remarquer par ses gestes mal assurés, par ses absences pensives, son manque d'attention. Au final, Mr Malefoy a haussé les épaules.

Le fait est que la raison pour laquelle Mrs Malefoy est dans cet état est assez simple. Sept jours et quatorze heures auparavant, elle a eu un rendez-vous. Oh, un rendez-vous tout à fait anodin. Du moins, au début. Ce n'est qu'en quittant son interlocuteur qu'elle a senti que quelque chose d'étrange venait de se produire.

Enfin, au bout de sept jours et quatorze heures, Astoria se résigne. Elle n'arrive pas à ôter ces mots, ce visage, cette voix, cette façon de bouger les mains de son esprit. Elle a l'habitude de noter certains détails caractérisant les gens qu'elle croise. Elle a une très bonne mémoire des visages, des postures. Cela ne devrait donc pas la suspendre plus que cela.

Seulement, voilà, tout cela n'est pas logique. Cela fait sept jours et quatorze heures. Elle aurait dû oublier pour laisser la place à d'autres yeux, d'autres mains, d'autres épaules droites ou affaissées. Au lieu de cela, son esprit est comme contaminé par une étrange maladie qui contraint ses pensées à ne plus tourner qu'autour d'un seul point de repère obsédant.

Harry Potter. C'est absurde. Il n'a rien de spécial. Oh, bien sûr que, il est spécial. Pour des millions de gens, il l'est, forcément.

Elle n'a pas menti, sept jours et quatorze auparavant. Elle l'a pensé imbu de lui-même, rustre. Malgré tout, elle le pensait également loyal, courageux, honnête. C'est peut-être cette honnêteté qui lui faisait le plus peur quand elle est entrée dans le café où elle devait le retrouver. Elle a craint que, sans détour, il ne la rabroue aussi sec, campant ses positions, obtus.

A la place de ce héros caricatural et asocial, elle a trouvé un homme pensif accoudé à une table. Son regard un peu trop naïf a accroché le sien et il a voulu se lever pour l'aider à enlever sa cape mais elle a été plus rapide et l'a glissé au dossier de sa chaise. Et puis il lui a souri et il a dit quelque chose, elle ne sait plus ce que c'était.

Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais ses lunettes ont ensuite glissé sur son nez. Un nez droit, un peu busqué. Des lunettes rondes et métalliques. Des yeux francs. Des cheveux noirs coiffés, ou presque. Un épi rebelle, qu'il a maintes fois aplati d'un geste sûrement inconscient.

Tout à coup, Astoria regrette de ne pas l'avoir observé plus, à Poudlard. Elle se demande s'il était comme ça aussi, à 14 ou 15 ans. Est-ce que sa cicatrice était déjà aussi fine ? Son sourire était-il déjà aussi assuré ou avait-il des rictus gauches ? Ses gestes étaient-ils maladroits, à l'époque ? Elle lui oppose les clichés classiques de l'adolescence, jongle avec ses hypothèses.

Ainsi, pendant sept jours et quatorze heures, Astoria s'enlise lentement dans ses rêveries. Au bout du huitième jour, elle commence à broyer du noir. Elle regrette cette soirée. Il est loin le moment où Mr Potter l'a regardé d'une drôle de façon, devant le Chaudron Baveur, indécis. Loin encore celui où elle s'est précipitée à l'intérieur, le cœur battant.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Oh non, elle se demande. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle remarqué que maintenant ? Maintes fois, elle a dû le croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La première fois où elle s'est réellement retrouvée en face de lui, il se tenait dans la pénombre de la cabane, le ton formel, l'interrogeant dans cette vieille cabane branlante. Elle ne l'a pas vraiment regardé mais elle a vu son aisance, son assurance.

La deuxième fois, dans le bureau du directeur, elle n'a eu d'yeux que pour son fils. Elle a à peine porté attention aux autres enfants. Tout au long de l'entretien, elle a écouté d'une oreille ennuyée le directeur pompeux et sévère. Scorpius croisait ses mains nerveusement à côté d'elle. Elle ne sait plus ce que faisaient les autres.

Au moment du départ, elle a craint un instant les adieux. Elle a préféré s'exécuter rapidement pour ne pas se laisser le temps pour serrer son fils dans ses bras et, qui sait, l'emmener avec elle, sans un mot, sans demander son avis à quiconque. Mais non, elle a préféré fuir, aussi vite que les pas lents de son mari lui permettait.

Astoria tourne en boucle ces entrevues sournoises. Surtout la troisième. Celle où elle l'a réellement regardé pour la première fois, celle où elle a pris le temps d'écouter sa voix. Elle a entendu ses mots, observé ses gestes.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle se tient depuis un long moment à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Rien ne bouge à l'extérieur. Tout est immobile, immuable. Et pourtant, Astoria sait que quelque chose a changé et voudrait s'en repentir mille fois car elle sait qu'elle en est la cause. Elle devrait agir en adulte et ne plus se préoccuper de tout ça. Elle devrait oublier, comme on lui a appris à faire. Oui, voilà. C'est bien.

Sois belle et tais-toi. Sois belle et tais-toi. Sois belle et tais-toi.

La litanie se dépose sur ses lèvres. C'est comme si son esprit se vidait peu à peu de sa substance propre pour n'être plus qu'une éponge sèche, recroquevillée. Vide. Sois belle et tais-toi. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Astoria continue à essayer de se convaincre que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Bientôt, elle note que cela fait 10 jours et 17 heures. Elle est décidée : elle doit oublier. Elle se jetterait volontiers un Oubliette si ce sortilège n'était pas si instable. Car, malgré ses efforts, les souvenirs triomphent de tous les obstacles.

Enfin, le onzième jour, en se levant, Astoria ne pense pas à Harry Potter ce matin-là. Elle aperçoit la branche frémissant sous les rafales de vent, par la fenêtre. Le soleil pose un regard timide sur le jardin. A l'extérieur de la chambre, elle entend les petits pas mesurés de McEldell traversant le couloir.

Elle n'y pense même plus. Au fond, elle a presque gagné. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours et elle oublierait totalement. Cette rencontre ne serait plus qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne la tourmenterait plus. Oh, peut-être qu'un regret aurait subsisté. Que ce serait-il passé si... Mais voilà. Elle aurait pu.

Quand elle se lève, Astoria traverse la chambre pour saisir son peignoir. Elle l'enfile et, au moment de sortir, un bruit clinquant lui fait tourner la tête. Ce qu'elle voit alors lui donne inexplicablement la chair de poule. L'ombre voletant devant la vitre lui parait être un mauvais présage.

Elle passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés tout en traversant la pièce et en ouvrant la fenêtre. Un hibou déplumé s'engouffre dans l'habitacle et vient se percher sur le secrétaire d'Astoria. Il tend la patte.

Astoria, guettant les bruits au dehors, détache la lettre. Elle n'a pas de gourmandises pour le hibou qui pousse un cri de dépit :

« Allez, ouste, supplie-t-elle. »

Elle ne reçoit pas souvent de lettres. Les seules personnes extérieures au manoir avec lesquelles elle est en contact viennent parfois la voir au manoir ou lui parle par feu interposé pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. Le peu de lettres qu'elle reçoit sont en général formelles et désagréablement guindées, glissées dans un enveloppe d'un grège uni, recouverte d'un cachet de cire parfaitement dessiné.

Celle-ci est différente. Elle a été pliée en quatre, sans être cachetée. Le parchemin semble un petit peu usé, comme s'il avait longtemps traîné dans le coin d'un tiroir ou sur un bureau encombré. Astoria a un peu d'appréhension car elle croit savoir qui lui envoie cette lettre. Elle l'imagine, les sourcils froncés, tapotant de sa plume le buvard placé à côté de lui, hésitant quant aux mots qu'il devrait coucher sur le papier.

Elle secoue la tête, se fustigeant d'imaginer de telles choses. C'est mal. En plus, si cela ne vient pas de lui, elle sera tellement déçue... Astoria glisse la lettre dans la poche de son peignoir et montre de la main la fenêtre grande ouverte :

« S'il te plait... »

Le hibou la contemple un instant de ses yeux perçants avant de se détourner tel un enfant boudeur. Astoria soupire :

« Tu attends une réponse ? »

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Elle joue un instant avec le bout de la lettre dépassant de sa poche du bout des doigts avant de l'en extirper. Tout en la contemplant, elle va fermer sa porte à clé puis revient vers son secrétaire. Là, ses doigts hésitants déplient la lettre. Son regard la parcourt rapidement et, soudain, un large sourire éclaire son visage. Elle retient l'exclamation qui ne demande qu'à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et s'assoit à son secrétaire.

Sous le regard placide du hibou, Astoria cherche compulsivement du parchemin et une plume. Devant elle, à moitié pliée, la lettre est posée entre le miroir et une boite contenant ses encres :

_« Mrs Malefoy,_

_Je... »_

Quelque chose de raturé. Le « je » est à peine perceptible.

_« J'ai beaucoup aimé notre dernière conversation. Elle a malheureusement été abruptement interrompue. Pourrions-nous convenir d'un endroit où la poursuivre ?_

_Amicalement, Mr Potter »_

La plume d'Astoria tournoie entre son index et son majeur. Que pourrait-elle dire ?

Par la fenêtre le vent s'engouffre et fait voleter un bout de la lettre d'Harry. Le hibou ébouriffe ses plumes, se raccroche un peu plus à son perchoir improvisé. Il darde un drôle de regard sur Astoria :

« Oui, oui, je me dépêche, je me dépêche... »

Finalement, comme une noyée prenant une ultime bouffée d'air avant de se laisser engloutir, elle griffonne rapidement quelques mots, plie la lettre en quatre et la glisse à la patte tendue par le hibou :

« Ne la perds pas surtout. C'est important. »

Il lui semble que le hibou acquiesce mais ce doit être l'effet de son imagination. Il déploie ses ailes, file par la fenêtre. Elle reste immobile un instant, l'observant disparaître vers l'horizon. Astoria le voit subitement pivoter sur la droite, monter le long d'un courant d'air chaud pour venir se stabiliser à plusieurs mètres du sol.

**OoO**

Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui a pris. Il a écrit la lettre sans trop y penser, dans un moment de solitude, perdu dans les papiers de son bureau, emporté par une vague mélancolique qui a comme guidé sa main vers sa plume.

Harry caresse les cheveux de Lily qui gigote sur ses cuisses. Elle lève son petit visage vers lui et lui tend une moue grognon. Il sourit :

« P'pa, Hugo a voulu me couper les cheveux.

- Ah ?

- C'est parce qu'il dit que c'est moi qui lui ai pris son dragon, mais c'est faux ! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si il l'a perdu ! »

Harry acquiesce vaguement. Il continue de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux mi-longs de sa fille. Ils sont châtains avec de jolis reflets roux, ce qui émerveille toujours Harry. La petite fille se redresse, indignée :

« P'pa, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

- Pour qu'il essaie encore de me couper les cheveux ? Non, merci.

- Si tu es comme moi, ils repousseront assez vite, dit Harry d'un air songeur.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'adore quand tu me racontes des histoires, Papa. »

Dans deux ans, Lily rentrera à Poudlard. Harry y pense de plus en plus depuis la rentrée d'Albus où la petite a manifesté vivement son désir de partir dans le Poudlard Express, elle aussi. Dans deux ans, elle ne sera plus aussi petite. Elle gagnera bientôt en assurance, n'aura plus besoin de son père. Harry sent comme un goût un peu amer dans sa bouche mais la vue du sourire de sa fille est le plus sucré et le plus doux de tous les sirops contre les maux du monde :

« Il y a longtemps, la soeur de ta grand-mère, ma tante, a essayé de me couper les cheveux parce qu'elle les trouvait trop long. C'était vrai mais, à l'époque, je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'on touche à ma frange qui cachait ma cicatrice. Elle me les a coupé et, le matin suivant, ils étaient intacts.

- Wah ! Comment tu as fait ? demande, bouche bée, Lily.

- De la magie spontanée pendant la nuit, comme toi il y deux ans.

- Cool... »

Lily prend soudain un air songeur :

« Mais, Papa, si c'était de la magie spontanée, c'est pas contrôlable. Comment veux-tu que je fasse la même chose ? »

Coincé. Il ne va quand même pas lui dire que c'était pour la réconforter :

« Tu es ma fille, tu peux. Et puis, de toute façon, Hugo ne te coupera pas les cheveux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tante Hermione l'a découvert avec les ciseaux et les lui a confisqué. »

Lily ouvre la bouche puis la referme, les yeux tout grands. Un large sourire fait apparaître des fossettes sur son menton :

« Chouette ! »

Elle saute des genoux de son père, lui fait un signe de la main :

« Je vais voir Hugo ! Bisous ! »

Elle court dans le jardin des Weasley, saute sur le dos de son cousin grognon. Les cris et les rires résonnent. Harry soupire, se détend sur sa chaise. Autour de lui, la conversation va bon train entre Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Dean. Le soleil est au rendez-vous et c'est une de ces rares journées d'automne où l'on se croit au mois de juin. Le tintement des glaçons dans un verre sort Harry de sa torpeur :

« Mince, plus de limonade, fait d'un air chagrin Hermione.

- Ni de Bièraubeurre, ajoute Dean.

- Je vais en chercher dans la cuisine, fait Ron en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, laisse. J'y vais. »

Harry est déjà sur ses pieds et se dirige vers la maison. A l'intérieur, il fait agréablement frais et il sent sa peau chaude frissonner sous le changement brusque de température. Dans le bar, Harry récupère une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et, dans le réfrigérateur qu'Hermione a absolument voulu installer dans sa maison, une carafe pleine de limonade. Il va sortir de la cuisine quand son regard est attiré par une petite ombre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Harry pose son encombrant chargement, se dirige vers le hibou. Ce dernier le fixe de ses yeux mystérieux et jaunes, un parchemin à sa patte. Harry l'extirpe, laisse le vieil hibou que Teddy lui a offert autrefois lui mordiller le doigt. D'une main, il déplie le parchemin, n'osant trop y croire, un peu gêné de le faire dans la cuisine de son beau-frère et d'Hermione. Seuls quelques mots sont griffonnés à la hâte :

_« J'en serais enchantée. Au même endroit que la dernière fois ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Astoria Malefoy. »_

A la grande surprise d'Harry, il ne se passe rien. Pas de cœur qui bat trop vite, pas de main tremblante. Juste un regard vers l'extérieur. Vers ce qu'il a toujours désiré. Vers ce qu'il croyait avoir toujours voulu.

Cela fait quelques temps déjà. Depuis longtemps, il a compris. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser dépendre son bonheur d'un rêve illusoire, celui de la famille parfaite. Toute sa vie, il a couru après des morceaux, des ébauches. Il n'a pas profité de l'instant présent. Son passé ? Il voulait l'oublier, le ranger dans une boite. Sur les ruines fumantes des décombres encombrants son existence, écrasé sous leur poids, il a tendu une main que Ginny a saisie pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Tout a alors coulé de source. Le travail, la maison, les enfants, les réunions familiales. Oui, mais voilà. La vraie vie n'est pas la même que sur les photographies ou les publicités de supermarché. Les éclats de rire et les sourires continuels, du vent. Dans la vraie vie, il y a les problèmes. Il y a les soucis journaliers. Il y a... le manque.

Oui, Harry Potter s'en est rendu compte. Il n'a pas marché, il a couru vers une image d'idéal et ce temps dont il aurait dû profiter pour découvrir le monde, se découvrir lui-même, il l'a laissé filer sans scrupules. Il a voulu être responsable, être quelqu'un de trop parfait, lui qui s'est pourtant autrefois affranchi de toute règle.

C'est pourquoi, guettant le sourire ensoleillé de Lily et la chevelure chatoyante de Ginny, songeant douloureusement à Albus et James, il leur demande silencieusement pardon de vouloir enfin vivre.

**OoO**

Bien loin de ce genre de préoccupation qui, pourtant, aurait très bientôt une incidence sur sa propre existence, le lendemain soir, en ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Lisa pense pouvoir profiter d'un moment de repos bien mérité. Pourtant, des rires provenant de la chambre à coucher d'Elena démentent bien vite cet espoir. Lisa grimace. Elle ne pourra donc jamais être tranquille ?

Fermement décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, la jeune femme se jette sur la chaîne hifi et, avec un sourire diabolique, y glisse un disque d'AC/DC et monte le volume à fond, tout en remerciant silencieusement sa chère sœur de lui avoir offert ce CD pour son anniversaire. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre. Une minute plus tard, une Elena échevelée sort de la chambre, vêtue d'un peignoir, et se plante devant Lisa en se tripotant maladroitement les mains :

« Dis... Tu pourrais baisser, s'il te plait ? »

Lisa hausse un sourcil, pince les lèvres avant de tendre la main pour augmenter le son. Elena grimace et Lisa se demande un instant si la raison pour laquelle ses longs cheveux noirs se balancent dans tous les sens est bien due à la fenêtre ouverte juste à côté d'elle ou si ce n'est pas le résultat des puissantes pulsations du son provenant des baffles juste au dessus de leur tête :

« Tu es en colère, c'est ça ? demande nerveusement Elena. »

Lisa lui retourne un regard éloquent et baisse le son avant d'admettre, sarcastique :

« Oh, ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Elena se mord la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Elle s'assied, guette un bruit venant de la chambre à coucher puis se tourne vers son amie, suppliante :

« Écoute, on ne peut pas aller autre part. Davis est sûr que sa femme a engagé un détective. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes là.

- Ça pourrait ruiner son mariage, pauvre chou, compatit Lisa.

- Oh, Lisa, je t'en prie... »

Lisa soupire. Adieu son après-midi calme et reposante. Elle tente de sourire :

« De tout façon, une petite promenade ne me fera pas de mal. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ment-elle alors que le canapé semble lui tendre ses coussins confortables pour qu'elle s'y endorme.

- Lisa, tu es géniale ! »

Elena lui plante un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir dans la chambre à coucher. Préférant partir au plus vite avant d'être témoin d'effusions plus que gênantes, Lisa glisse son écharpe et son manteau sous son bras, son portefeuille et sa baguette dans une main. Tout en cherchant où elle a bien pu fourrer ses clés, fourrageant dans les poches de son manteau, de son jean, elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Des bruits suspects lui parviennent déjà et elle grimace.

Mais sa bouche se tord d'autant plus quand elle ouvre la porte :

« Mrs... Mrs Potter ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Ginny, la main levée pour frapper à la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, bégaie, surprise :

« Je... Bonjour, Lisa. Vous allez bien ?

- Euh, oui, oui... »

Lisa tente un sourire. Un silence étrangement gênant s'installe alors que Lisa n'a qu'une envie : se débarrasser de la femme de son patron et quitter au plus vite cet endroit. La voix de Ginny la ramène à la réalité, la sortant de ses pensées :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Cette question, somme toute banale, panique légèrement Lisa qui songe aussitôt à Davis et Elena. Vite, une excuse :

« Désolée, j'allais sortir. Un... Une... Je...

Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Harry a oublié un dossier alors je suis venue le récupérer. »

Lisa hausse un sourcil surpris. Le chef ? Un dossier ? Ici ? Impossible, il n'est jamais venu dans son appartement et elle n'a pas l'habitude de ramener du travail chez elle, préférant le terminer au bureau avant de pouvoir retrouver la paix de son appartement :

« Aucun dossier ne se trouve ici, Madame.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Certaine. »

Ginny jette un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Lisa, à la fois gênée et suspicieuse. Soudain, un bruit violent et aigu se fait entendre. Lisa gémit. Merlin, faites qu'ils n'aient pas cassé les lampes de chevet... Ginny laisse échapper une exclamation :

« Il y a quelqu'un avec vous ?

- Non, non, j'allais sortir. »

Un éclat de rire. Puis deux. Ginny lance un coup d'œil accusateur à Lisa :

« Est-ce que mon mari est ici ?

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez très bien compris. »

Lisa tombe des nues. D'ailleurs son manteau et son écharpe manquent de glisser par terre et elle les rattrape de justesse :

« Pas du tout ! Je vous jure, Madame, je...

- Lisa ? Je crois qu'on a un problème avec la lampe de chevet... »

Lisa manque de s'étouffer quand cette voix étouffée et diablement masculine résonne derrière elle. Si les yeux de Ginny Potter pouvaient être des baguettes magiques, cela fait longtemps que Lisa aurait été réduite en cendres :

« Je le savais...

- Non ! Attendez ! »

Lisa lâche tout ce qu'elle tient pour tenter de rattraper Mrs Potter qui s'éloigne à grandes enjambées furieuses. L'instant d'après, elle a transplané, laissant une Lisa désemparée dans le couloir de l'immeuble :

« Lisa ? »

La jeune femme se pince l'arrête du nez, sentant poindre une migraine particulièrement fulgurante. A ce moment précis, elle songe qu'elle devrait établir une liste de tous les crétins du Ministère ayant contribué à faire courir le bruit qu'elle et son patron ont une aventure afin de leur faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Un dossier à récupérer. Tu parles. La belle affaire.

N'étant plus en mesure de rattraper Mrs Potter, Lisa se résigne à retourner dans l'appartement constater l'étendue des dégâts. Dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé, en pantalon et la chemise ouverte, une cigarette à la lèvre, Davis la dévisage d'un air arrogant :

« Je te rembourserai.

Je sais utiliser un simple Reparo, tu sais, lance Lisa, acerbe.

Content de le savoir. »

Lisa soupire tandis qu'Elena lui sourit d'un air contrit. Adieu sa journée de repos...

**OoO**

La jeune femme ne croyait pas si bien dire. Une heure et demie plus tard, Elena entre en coup de vent dans sa chambre. Lisa, entortillée dans les draps, les yeux bouffis par sa sieste, se redresse, la bouche pâteuse :

« Quoi, encore ? »

Elle consulte son réveil : 17h45. Bon sang, pour une fois qu'elle peut rentrer plus tôt du boulot, on ne fait que la déranger. D'ailleurs la personne qui la dérange est toujours la même... En effet, faisant les cent pas au pied du lit de Lisa, Elena se ronge les sangs. Elle glapit d'une voix anormalement suraigüe :

« Lisa, on est foutus.

- Quoi ? Qui est foutus ?

- Nous ! »

Elena pointe sa poitrine du doigt puis la porte menant au salon :

« Davis et moi. Le détective nous a retrouvés.

- Hein ? »

Malheureusement pour Elena, Lisa est particulièrement lente d'esprit au réveil. Il faut qu'elle pose ses pieds au sol, assise sur le lit, se frotte les yeux pour enfin comprendre ce dont lui parle sa colocataire :

« Oh ! Ok. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire dans cette histoire ? »

Elena lui lance un regard peiné :

« Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

- Mais t'aider en quoi, à la fin ? »

Elena lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence :

« A le faire déguerpir !

- Ah, parce qu'il encore là ? D'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous vu ? Vous êtes sortis ?

- Non, non. On était dans le salon en train de... bref, et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face, un type nous observait. Tu aurais vu le bond qu'a fait Davis quand je lui ai dit et qu'il l'a reconnu ! »

Lisa hoche maladroitement la tête, se lève, glissant les deux mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour leur donner une forme plus convenable :

« Ok, il y est toujours ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, oui. »

Lisa se dirige vers la porte, passe dans le salon, saisit son manteau. Derrière elle, Davis sirote tranquillement un Whisky Pur Feu. Elena, qui l'a suivie depuis le salon, s'exclame, ébahie :

« Mais, tu fais quoi, là ?

Ben, j'y vais. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, celui-là. C'est à cause de ce crétin que je n'ai pas pu passer mon après-midi tranquille dans _mon_ appartement, grince Lisa en lançant un regard torve à Davis. »

Ce dernier lui adresse un sourire hypocrite et Elena ouvre des yeux ronds :

« Mais, je pensais plutôt que tu allais, je ne sais pas, moi... Prendre une photo, aller au bureau, le convoquer pour lui coller une belle amende pour atteinte à je ne sais pas quoi. Un truc du genre. »

Lisa a un sourire sardonique avant de subitement transplaner. Au pop caractéristique, l'homme se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que...

- Bonjour ! l'interrompt Lisa.

Elle observe le toit. C'est un vaste espace livré aux vents. Le chapeau de l'homme et sa cape sont malmenés par les forts courants d'air. Lisa jette un regard par dessus l'épaule du détective et, apercevant son appartement, note :

« Ah oui. En effet, jolie vue. »

L'homme, pris la main dans le sac, garde un visage impassible. Soudain, il met la main dans sa poche. Aussitôt, Lisa saisit sa baguette mais le détective sort simplement une bourse. Il l'ouvre :

« Combien ? »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Lisa sent une bouffée de chaleur lui monter du cou aux joues :

« Le prix de ma tranquillité est trop élevé pour vous. »

Le détective hausse un sourcil, la défiant de lui prouver ce qu'elle avance. Sûre d'elle, elle lui tend sa plaque d'Auror :

« Auror, mon gars. »

L'homme grimace :

« Corruption d'un agent des forces de l'ordre, ça devrait te coûter un petit séjour dans les locaux de la police magique, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Il va céder, elle le sait. Ce n'est qu'une question de minute :

« Imagine, si tu as un casier. Adieu l'anonymat. Donc, adieu les filatures. Sachant que c'est sûrement un de tes principaux gagne-pains, ce serait dommage. »

Il détourne les yeux, cherchant une réplique quand, soudain, un « pop » se fait entendre à leurs côtés. Aussitôt, Lisa tend sa baguette vers le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier lève aussitôt les bras, jetant un regard noir à Lisa :

« Hey ! C'est comme ça que vous accueillez vos clients, maintenant, Fitz ? On avait un rendez-vous, je vous rappelle. »

Le dit-Fitz resserre sa cape autour de ses épaules et réponds d'un ton acide :

« C'est un Auror, Malefoy. Elle m'a retenu ici plus que nécessaire. »

La bouche de Malefoy forme un pli désagréable :

« Vous pouvez baisser cette baguette, vous savez. »

Lisa fronce les sourcils puis, lentement, toujours avec méfiance, obéit. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Fitz consultant sa montre. Un sourire ironique apparaît sur ses lèvres :

« Bon, eh bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais le devoir m'appelle. »

Il baisse son chapeau à l'intention de Lisa puis disparaît :

« Eh, non ! »

Lisa donne un coup de pied à l'endroit où se tenait l'homme quelques secondes auparavant :

« Zut ! »

Un léger rire résonne derrière elle. Malefoy l'observe, amusé. Elle fronce les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Votre expression quand vous vous êtes rendue compte que Fitz allait vous échapper. C'était tordant. Ça me rappelle quelqu'un. »

Lisa bougonne, mécontente. Il a suffit que cet homme apparaisse pour qu'il détourne son attention et qu'elle laisse filer Fitz. Bon, au moins, le détective n'est en train d'espionner son appartement. Elle est néanmoins déçue. Elle aurait aimé lui faire un peu peur ou le soudoyer pour qu'il arrête de chercher des noises à Elena. Lisa hausse les épaules, fataliste. Après tout, ce n'est pas son problème. Elena savait dans quoi elle s'engageait en débutant ce type de relation avec un homme marié et fortuné.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy. Étrangement, quand elle le regarde, c'est Harry Potter qui lui vient à l'esprit. Ils sont si diamétralement opposés. Alors que son patron semble toujours en forme et d'humeur joyeuse, l'homme en face d'elle lui donne l'impression d'être plus apathique qu'autre chose. Grand et plutôt large d'épaule, un début de calvitie est à peine perceptible entre ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Malefoy hausse un sourcil en notant le regard observateur de Lisa :

« Que faites-vous là, au fait ? »

La jeune femme pointe du menton l'endroit où se trouvait Fitz quelques instants plus tôt :

« Je cherchais à faire déguerpir ce type.

- Mission accomplie. »

Lisa hausse les épaules :

« Ce n'était pas entièrement l'effet escompté mais j'imagine que c'est mieux que rien. »

Malefoy acquiesce. Un silence s'installe, seulement déchiré par les rafales de vent. Sur ce toit froid et gris, Lisa ne sait pas vraiment ce qui la retient. Elle danse sur un pied puis sur l'autre pour se réchauffer sous les assauts du vent. Soudain, un bruit aigu tinte dans la poche de Lisa. Malefoy fronce les sourcils tandis que Lisa sort un miroir de sa poche :

« Oui ?

- Jenkins ? Vous pouvez être au QG dans dix minutes ?

- Oui, Chef.

- Bien. A tout de suite. »

Durant l'échange, Malefoy a haussé un sourcil. Lisa se tourne vers lui :

« Je... J'y vais alors.

- Harry Potter, hein ? »

Intriguée, Lisa acquiesce. Malefoy a un rire bref :

« Oui, bien sûr... »

Il reste immobile, le regard dans le vague. Puis, comme mettant de côté des pensées douloureuses, il se tourne vers Lisa et, dans un sourire, le premier, sincère, depuis longtemps :

« Eh bien, allez-y. Au plaisir de vous revoir... Jenkins. »

L'instant d'après, Malefoy a disparu. Lisa soupire, songeant à Harry qui l'attendait sûrement déjà dans son bureau. Elle se souvient soudain de l'irruption de Ginny et, les joues rouges de gêne, transplane en hâte.

**OoO**

Au fur et à mesure, Astoria et Harry ont perdu le compte. Un rendez-vous. Deux rendez-vous. Trois. Quatre. Presque tous les soirs. Dans ce café sombre, aux ombres fantomatiques, rassurant, coupé du reste du monde. C'est un peu comme si une bulle les avait enveloppés.

Ils ne s'expliquent pas sur les retards, les excuses qu'ils ont dû donner à leur famille, leurs amis. Le monde extérieur n'existe plus. Le temps suspend son cours pour une heure durant laquelle ils n'ont pas à penser à leurs obligations, leurs devoirs. Ils ne parlent pas des choses qui fâchent, ni des pourquoi, des comment. Parfois, leur conversation n'a ni queue ni tête et cela les fait rire.

Pour Harry, c'est comme une bouffée d'air frais après avoir passer un long moment en apnée. Pour Astoria, c'est frais et sucré, ça bouscule son quotidien. A bas la logique, les faux-semblants, les apparences, les priorités. Chaque soir, ils réordonnent le monde à leur manière, même si cela peut parfois paraître idiot ou idéaliste.

Quand ces moments se terminent, Harry raccompagne Astoria jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Un dernier mot, un denier regard et ils se détournent l'un de l'autre. Si, à ce moment, quelqu'un observait ces deux êtres, dos à dos, s'éloignant à pas mesurés, il aurait cru ne voir que deux étrangers.

Ils savent la douloureuse vérité. Aucun d'eux n'a sa place dans la vie de l'autre. Ces précieuses minutes passées dans ce café à l'aura mystérieuse s'écoulent dans un espace-temps différent de leur vie réelle. Ce ne sont que des pauses à contretemps, des petits bouts de vie attrapés au vol entre leurs mains froides, qui les réchauffent un peu.

Mais, deux semaines plus tard, quand Harry relève le coin de son calendrier pour glisser vers le mois de novembre, il reçoit comme un choc électrique qui parcourt tout son corps. Sur près de deux semaines, un crayon rouge a barré les jours. Anxieux, Harry convoque d'un geste rapide Jenkins près de lui :

« Anfa... C'est en novembre ? »

Lisa lui lance un drôle de regard :

« Bien sûr. Vous aviez oublié ? »

Harry acquiesce douloureusement puis remercie Jenkins. Cette dernière s'éloigne, non sans jeter un regard inquiet à son patron. C'est que c'est lui qui a mis en place cette mission qui doit avoir lieu au fin fond de l'Irlande. Harry se masse les paupières, fatigué :

« Deux semaines, murmure-t-il. »

Ce soir-là, quand Harry se rend au rendez-vous, il a l'esprit agité. Astoria fait comme si elle ne remarquait rien mais voit bien la tension transpercer les traits d'Harry. Sur le chemin qui mène au Chaudron Baveur, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, Harry semble mener une lutte intérieure. Astoria hésite, ne sachant pas s'il est préférable de le laisser décider seul de lui parler de ses problèmes ou si elle doit l'inciter à le faire.

Devant la porte du célèbre bar, Harry, contrairement à son habitude, détourne les yeux. Astoria garde le silence, l'observant se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Soudain, il prend une courte inspiration et déclare :

« Astoria... Je... Demain, ça ne sera pas possible. Ni les autres jours. »

Astoria tressaille. Il veut tout arrêter ? Mais ils ne font rien de mal ! Enfin, si, peut-être un peu. Juste un peu :

« Je... Je comprends, nous... Nous avons tous deux des priorités, et... »

Astoria se rend compte qu'elle a un peu de mal à trouver ses mots et, maintenant, c'est elle qui évite le regard trop inquisiteur d'Harry. Ce dernier se penche un peu et sa voix se fait plus basse :

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est une priorité. Juste une obligation. »

Derrière un masque impassible, Astoria accuse le coup. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme. C'est trop injuste. Elle s'oblige à garder la tête droite et voit les épaules crispées d'Harry, nerveux. Elle s'apprête à tourner les talons quand il soupire :

« Une mission. Elle doit durer deux semaines. »

Astoria retient un soupir de soulagement. Elle fait un « Ah ? » qu'elle espère détaché :

« Deux semaines, c'est long. Où allez-vous ?

- Secret professionnel. »

Elle relève la tête et s'aperçoit qu'il sourit. Deux semaines, c'est long, se répète-t-il. Il s'enhardit :

« Votre conversation va me manquer.

- Vous ne serez pas tout seul.

- Mes collègues et moi n'avons pas vraiment ce genre de discussions, vous savez... »

Elle acquiesce, compréhensive. Derrière elle, la porte du Chaudron Baveur s'entrouvre, laissant filer une ombre anonyme dans l'obscurité. En pleine lumière, le visage subitement sévère d'Harry lui paraît dans un éclair lumineux, foudroyant :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle n'obtiendra jamais sa réponse. A moins que celle-ci n'ait été étouffée par les lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes. Quand il se redresse, il détourne le regard. Elle l'observe un instant, confuse, les joues rouges, avant de rapidement se détourner, les mains moites et l'esprit envahi par toutes sortes de pensées incohérentes.

Pourtant, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle se retourne. Plus aucune silhouette sombre et rassurante ne se dresse à la place de l'homme qu'elle espérait apercevoir une dernière fois. Seules les feuilles cramoisies de l'automne embrassent désormais son regard.

**OoO**

Huuum, alors ? Qui aimerait balancer Elena par la fenêtre ? A moins que ce ne soit Davis ? Il ferait un joli vol, celui-ci, si l'hypocrisie et le cynisme pouvaient servir d'ailes...

Mais, la question la plus importante... Êtes-vous déçu par la brusque disparition d'Harry ? (Ou, le vilain, laisser une femme en plan comme ça. Quel manque de tact.)

Enfin, Ginny va-t-elle persister à croire à la culpabilité de Jenkins ? Pauvre Jenkins, hein... Je l'aime bien, ma Lisa *tire sur les deux joues rondes de sa blondinette préférée*

Oui, au niveau blondes préférées, Astoria et Jenkins se livrent un combat sans merci dans mon coeur... Hum...

A bientôt ! Bubble


	6. La supercherie

**NOTE :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser car certains attendaient ces chapitres mais j'ai complètement oublié de les publier sur ce site-ci... Mais voilà quand même le chapitre 5 promis (même si ce n'est plus vraiment une surprise... x)...).

Merci à **Eanna** pour sa correction.

**Note pour ma Choupetta :** Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras du temps pour ça, j'aimerais te faire part de quelques idées (par forcément sur L'inachevé, je me doute que tu manques de temps en cette douuuulouuuureuuuuse fin d'année =p).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**La supercherie**

Le feu ne brûle plus depuis longtemps dans l'âtre de leur cloaque de fortune quand Jenkins se laisse littéralement tomber sur le vieux sofa élimé. Aussitôt, Stewart accourt vers elle et tire une fiole bleue d'un sac poisseux :

« Bois-ça. Doucement. »

Le sang coule le long de la besace de Stewart. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry observe avec une sorte de complaisante fascination ces gouttes pourprées tomber sur le plancher humide. L'amertume de la défaite gît encore sur sa langue.

Dans un gémissement, Jenkins semble s'être assoupie. Ce n'est qu'illusion car, une seconde plus tard, elle tressaille, se tenant le bras :

« Ça fait mal ! Ah ! »

Stewart enlève sa cape, soulève ses manches. Sous la peau, une ombre rougeâtre apparaît :

« C'est un sortilège qui ronge le muscle. Il faut la déshabiller. »

Harry s'approche. Le visage de Jenkins est constellé de gouttes de sueurs et une affreuse grimace tord sa bouche :

« Vas soigner ta main, Stewart. Tu saignes abondamment. »

Le jeune homme lance un regard confus à son supérieur. Ce dernier pose la main sur son épaule :

« Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Stewart, après un dernier regard vers le visage torturé de Jenkins, acquiesce et se détourne. Il se lève, va à l'écart et, sur un long bout de ficelle tendu de part en part de la pièce, étend sa cape, pudique. Harry soupire.

Tandis que, doucement, il ôte peu à peu le pull de Jenkins, il repense à ce pourquoi ils en sont arrivés là. Une embuscade. Une stupide embuscade dans laquelle lui, Stewart et Jenkins sont tombés tels des enfants. De l'autre côté de la cape, Harry entend Stewart demander :

« On devrait attendre Greney. Il pourra la soigner.

– Il n'aura pas le temps de la soigner si elle perd son bras avant, réplique Harry. Le reste de l'équipe ne reviendra pas avant deux heures. »

Derrière la cape, plus un mot. Harry laisse un débardeur sur la poitrine de Jenkins qui frissonne. D'un coup de baguette, il réanime le feu dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, une chaleur diffuse se répand dans l'habitacle :

« C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Seul un gémissement répond à Harry. Tandis qu'il esquisse des mouvements de baguette au dessus de l'épaule et du biceps rougis de sa jeune coéquipière, il soupire une nouvelle fois et tente de concentrer sur la blessure. Une seule pensée appelle pourtant tout son esprit. Au loin, au dessus des vertes landes de l'Irlande, quelqu'un l'attendait peut-être.

**OoO**

Si McEldell a trouvé la jeune Dame bien tourmentée, ces temps-ci, il convient rapidement que cela devient de pire en pire. En effet, il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Astoria Malefoy est de plus en plus mélancolique et muette. De plus, elle semble développer un goût encore plus prononcé que d'habitude pour la solitude et s'enferme dans son kiosque des journées entières.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Quand la jeune Dame en ressort, sa figure est encore plus bouleversée qu'à son entrée. Il ignore, bien malgré lui, ce qui la tourmente ainsi et, un jour, ose enfin demander au Sir Malefoy :

« Monsieur... Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous pourrions faire pour Madame ? »

Mr Malefoy lui retourne un regard étrange, comme s'il se demandait de quoi parle son vieux majordome :

« Non. Je ne vois pas. Pourquoi cette question ? »

McEldell secoue la tête vaguement :

« Ce n'est qu'une impression, Monsieur. Pardonnez mon indiscrétion. »

Le dos droit, le geste sûr, le majordome réajuste les fleurs trônant sur un guéridon recouvert de maroquin rouge, l'air affairé. Malefoy l'observe un instant puis reprend sa lecture.

Dans le kiosque, tout est immobile. Les yeux vagues, Astoria attend. Elle observe les branches se balancer dans le lointain, par les fenêtres, et essaye de ne pas penser à ces folies, à ce trouble. Si elle le fait, elle a peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Peut-être perdrait-elle tout espoir. Peut-être se consumerait-elle elle-même en attendant vainement un signe.

Elle ferme brusquement les yeux, refrénant des visions trop dérangeantes pour son esprit déjà bouleversé. Depuis qu'Harry est parti, la laissant seule à ses remords, Astoria n'a de cesse de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé, devant le Chaudron Baveur. Mais d'autres instants s'ajoutent subrepticement à ce dernier qui est d'autant plus marquant de par cet intense sentiment de solitude qu'elle a ressenti au moment où elle s'est retournée pour apercevoir Harry. Le traître, disparu.

Toute la journée, Astoria reste, apathique, dans sa cage cristalline. Elle se fait l'effet d'une poupée de verre dont les yeux pâles restent fixes, regardant droit devant eux. Pourtant, son avenir est plus que jamais flou. Elle a besoin de lunettes.

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle y réfléchit. Elle est sûre que Drago aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si leur mariage avait jamais été autre chose qu'apparence. Quoique, peut-être. Les premières années ne lui ont pas semblées surjouées, pas plus que la naissance de Scorpius.

De toute façon, dans leur milieu, cela ne se fait pas. C'est comme ça. De plus, le mariage... C'est beau, le mariage. C'est un lien sacré indéfectible. Pourtant, que dire d'un mariage d'amour sans amour, si ce n'est que ce n'en est pas un ?

Astoria porte son regard au loin, très loin. De toute manière, que fera-t-elle, ensuite ? Elle n'a jamais poussé ses études plus loin que ses A.S.P.I.C. Après tout, elle savait déjà quoi faire, à l'époque : être belle et se taire. Oui mais voilà, quelqu'un lui a ouvert d'autres perspectives. On lui a montré ce que c'était que d'être admirée pour autre chose que pour le fait qu'elle fasse partie d'une famille au passé prestigieux. Dans ce café qui invite aux confidences, elle s'est sentie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps et autre part que dans les yeux de son fils, qu'elle méritait plus d'attention qu'on ne lui avait fait croire jusque là.

C'est pourquoi elle ne peut plus retourner à sa vie d'avant. Ses mains tremblent rien que d'y penser. Elle se sent nerveuse et en proie à une incroyable énergie, si vive qu'elle a du mal à la contenir. Ses gestes sont mesurés mais saccadés. Ses regards sont de plus en plus vagues, tournés vers ses propres pensées. Elle a du mal à contrôler ce flot intense qui la traverse et lui donne envie de hurler, si bien qu'elle s'efface consciencieusement, méthodiquement, se confond avec les murs, les tentures, les portraits du manoir, de peur que quelqu'un ne remarque un changement si contradictoire de sa personnalité.

En fait, il ne faudrait qu'un mot, un geste pour qu'Astoria se décide enfin. Elle attend un signe quelconque lui garantissant la voie à suivre. Il est vrai qu'elle a peur. Mais la peur n'empêche pas le danger. Cependant un dernier remord l'attache encore à cette vie obscure et fade : Scorpius.

Dans ses jours sombres, c'est lui qui illuminé son quotidien. Maintenant qu'il est loin, Astoria se retrouve démunie de la seule étincelle de vie qui maintenait encore la sienne. Si elle part, le perdra-t-elle définitivement ? Non, Drago ne ferait pas cela, pense-t-elle avec angoisse. Il ne l'éloignerait pas impunément de son fils.

Un sursaut secoue ses épaules. Alors elle se battrait et elle récupèrerait son fils. Elle ne laisserait personne la séparer de cet être qu'elle avait tant chéri, plus qu'aucun autre à ce jour.

Tremblante, elle se lève. A pas lents, elle sort du kiosque. Elle longe plusieurs couloirs aux portraits assoupis avant de parvenir à la porte qu'elle voulait atteindre. Derrière elle, une petite pièce carrée, extrêmement haute de plafond, dont trois pans de murs sont recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres. Collée au quatrième mur, un petit secrétaire. Astoria se dirige vers lui et en ouvrit un tiroir.

Ses doigts se referment sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle les retire du tiroir. Quelque chose de très délicat est écrit dessus : Maman. Astoria déplie la lettre :

_« Chère Maman,_

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà écrit hier, mais c'est, pour ainsi dire, une urgence. Tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de Rose, la cousine d'Albus. Elle et Al' m'ont invité à venir les voir pour les vacances de Noël. Leur grand-mère est d'accord pour m'accueillir et nous serions tous les trois, avec leurs frères et sœurs, là-bas pour les fêtes. _

_Je sais que tu aurais aimé me voir pour Noël mais je me disais que j'aurais passé un peu de temps là-bas avant de rentrer à la maison pour vous voir, toi et Père._

_Réponds-moi vite, tous mes baisers sont pour toi, Maman._

_Scorpius »_

Les doigts d'Astoria se crispent tandis que ses yeux n'embuent progressivement. Petit oiseau devient grand. Petit oiseau prend son envol.

Avant la fin de la journée, Astoria écrit deux lettres. L'une d'elle est destinée à son fils. Le hibou prend son envol vers Poudlard pendant qu'Astoria rédige la seconde lettre qui déterminerait un avenir troublé et imminent.

**OoO**

La première fois qu'il a réellement connu la douceur d'un foyer, cela a été dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le feu ronronnant, la rougeur des joues des élèves, leurs rires et leurs sourires, heureux d'être de retour. Là, à cet instant, émerveillé, il s'est senti chez lui.

Lorsqu'Harry rentre chez lui ce soir-là, cette maison ne lui semble pas être la sienne. C'est juste trop gai. Le feu ronronnant dans la cheminée invite à s'étendre sur le sofa rouge sombre. Dans un coin, un pendule égrene tendrement les secondes. Un bouquet de lys trône au centre de la table de la salle à manger. Dans la cuisine, comme dans ces vieux films américains Moldus, Ginny, un tablier autour de la taille, surveille une sauce sur le feu.

Harry attend un moment avant de s'avancer pour venir baiser sa chevelure. La jeune femme sursaute :

« Harry ? »

Elle attrape un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres en demandant :

« Alors ? Tu as l'air fatigué... »

Harry acquiesce vaguement, gardant pour lui cette impression de simulacre. Devant son mutisme, Ginny continue :

« Je t'ai préparé le repas, ce soir, et Liffy a pris une journée de congé. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Harry opine encore. Ginny guette une réaction qui ne vient pas et, en désespoir de cause, retourne à ses fourneaux. Son mari se laisse tomber sur une chaise et, le menton dans la main, observe sa femme. Cette dernière s'affaire rapidement, avec efficacité, rajoutant des ingrédients, goûtant, faisant la moue. Parfois, elle commente pour elle-même :

« Pas assez salé... Ça manque de goût... »

Et, parfois, pour Harry :

« Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce plat. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu la main. »

Peu à peu, Harry sent son corps se réchauffer. Il se laisse engourdir doucement, sent son menton vaciller dans sa paume. Ginny a des allures de sorcière diabolique au dessus de sa marmite. Ses doigts jouent au dessus du feu, son visage se joue d'ombres et lumières et se cheveux roux crépitent au dessus des flammes.

Harry pourrait presque entendre une litanie sombre percer l'air lourd de la pièce. Lentement, sa tête glisse sur son avant-bras posé sur la table. Il entrouvre les paupières et aperçoit le nœud du tablier de Ginny secoué par ses allers-et-venues. Par il ne sait quel enchantement, il oublie tout. L'odeur du sang ne blesse plus ses narines, ses yeux ne le piquent plus et ses épaules nouées se détendent enfin. Peut-être que c'est ça, être de retour chez soi.

Ça fait longtemps qu'Harry n'a pas ressenti cela. Plus tard, il sera mortifié par le fait qu'il ait fallu qu'il ferme les yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Seul avec lui-même et les crépitements du feu, il glisse dans un assoupissement aussi soudain qu'inespéré. Cela fait deux semaines qu'il ne s'est laissé aller ainsi.

Soudain, une main secoue gentiment son épaule. Harry ouvre des yeux troubles. Il a la bouche pâteuse et ses lunettes ont laissé une marque plus basse que d'habitude sur son nez. Ginny les repositionnent correctement, lui caresse la joue, comme lorsqu'elle réveillait les enfants, tout petits, qui, épuisés après les jeux de l'après-midi en compagnie de leurs cousins, s'étaient assoupis une heure ou deux avant le diner.

Sombre, Harry secoue la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Ginny lui murmure :

« Tu viens ? Le diner est prêt.

– J'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Une heure. »

Dans le salon, Harry entend une voix fluette chantonner quelques mots incompréhensibles. Cela lui rappelle vaguement la façon dont Hermione décryptait des runes à voix basse lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Ginny pose sa main sur son bras, attend qu'il se lève, et tous deux passent dans le salon. Un charmant spectacle les attend :

« Chiniahoti... »

Au milieu du salon, sa poupée à bout de bras, Lily tourbillonne à toute vitesse en riant et en répétant la douce litanie qu'Harry a entendue auparavant. Les deux adultes restent quelques instants immobiles, observant l'enfant de leur union tourner sur elle-même. Cela frappe Harry de plein fouet. Qu'est-ce que... Soudain, Lily s'arrête et les regarde en leur adressant le même sourire qu'à sa poupée :

« Tu as vu, Papa ? Tu as vu ? »

Elle lui tend sa poupée :

« Hugo avait tord, Elisabeth chante ! »

Lentement, elle recommence à tourner en chantant :

« Hioniya... »

Harry a du mal à s'extirper de cette vision, comme s'il ne s'était pas totalement réveillé. C'est Ginny qui, gentiment, pose la tête sur sa fille-toupie et lui dit :

« Ma chérie, c'est l'heure de manger. Tu viens à table ?

– Ah ! Palena, palena, palena ! »

Lily rit et Harry aussi. Il se baisse vers sa fille :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La petite fille s'arrête et fixe ses grands yeux bruns sur lui avec incompréhension :

« De quoi ?

– Ce que tu chantes. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La petite fille pouffe et fait signe à son père d'approcher. Tandis que Ginny hausse les épaules et va chercher le premier plat en attendant que ses deux garnements se décident à passer à table, Harry se baisse un peu plus. Lily pose sa main près du visage de son père, comme pour lui murmurer un terrible secret. Au creux de son oreille, elle chuchote :

« Je ne sais pas. »

Avant d'éclater de rire. Et Harry rit aussi. Nerveusement :

« Et tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

Lily continue à rire :

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Harry va répliquer quand la voix de Ginny les appelle de nouveau :

« A table ! »

Et la petite fille s'en va vers la salle à manger en tourbillonnant. Harry l'observe d'un air étrange quitter la pièce. Pourquoi faire, hein ? A quoi ça sert ? Tu as la réponse, Papa ?

Résigné, Harry suit Lily vers la salle à manger. Le repas est coupé par le babillage de Lily qui entreprend de raconter sa journée en détail à ses parents. Ginny écoute avec un sourire indulgent tout en observant son mari épuisé et morose. Ce dernier semble dans son monde, totalement coupé de la réalité. Il fixe la fenêtre, son assiette ou sa fille avec des yeux vagues. Cette dernière, sans s'en rendre compte, continue son monologue en le ponctuant de grands gestes.

Soudain, le raclement de la chaise de Lily semble tirer Harry de sa longue absence. Il observe d'un air vague sa fille bailler tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Ginny lui dit quelque chose qu'Harry n'entend pas puis se tourne vers lui :

« Tu m'aides à débarrasser ? »

Il acquiesce et se lève. Peu après, devant l'évier, Ginny tapote du bot de la baguette les plats sales empilés et, aussitôt, une éponge et un torchon se charge de faire la vaisselle :

« Elle est… stupéfiante, non ? »

Harry met un temps avant de comprendre :

« Lily ? Oui, bien sûr ! »

Ginny hoche la tête doucement, le regard rivé à la fenêtre. Sa main joue une mélodie silencieuse sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle se mordille la lèvre, hésitante, ne sachant comment amener son mari là où elle veut. Elle n'a jamais été très douée à ce petit jeu. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été à Gryffondor. Elle préfère la franchise et le regard droit aux sous-entendus et aux sourires dissimulés. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle se force à se faire violence. Par conséquent, d'une voix douce qui se veut calme, elle renchérit :

« Oui, c'est vraiment une enfant facile à vivre. Ça va être difficile de la voir partir à Poudlard. »

Ses paupières sont lourdes et ses yeux le brûlent. Il se laisse tomber sans aucune grâce sur une chaise, pose son menton dans sa main, comme avant le repas, et observe de ses yeux à demi fermés la silhouette demeurée gracile de sa femme malgré trois accouchements. D'une voix enrouée, il répond :

« Oui, certainement. »

Il faudrait qu'ils réapprennent à vivre à deux. Est-ce qu'ils supporteraient cela ? Subrepticement, l'image d'une autre femme se glisse sous les paupières d'Harry. Il retient un murmure, un prénom au bord des lèvres. Si Ginny l'entendait, que se passerait-il ? Se mettrait-elle en colère ? Pleurerait-elle ? Et lui, que ferait-il ensuite ? Serait-il mortifié ? Honteux ? Peut-être... Tout le contraire. Libéré de ce poids.

Harry fait mine de se redresser. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Pas encore, lui souffle une petite voix perfide. Quoique, tu la trompes déjà en pensée, mon grand. De qui as-tu rêvé pour la première fois, la nuit dernière ? Certainement pas de ta rouquine. Tais-toi ! Harry voudrait hurler mais le silence de Ginny l'en empêche. Alors il préfère se taire et l'écouter :

« Je sais que... Personnellement... Cette maison vide me rend mal à l'aise. Et puis, toi qui es toujours au travail... »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Oh non, ça ne va quand même pas revenir sur le tapis, si ? Il a juste envie de dormir et il pourra parler calmement demain. Est-ce trop demander ? Pourtant, Ginny continue :

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que... »

Le regard que lui lance Ginny est clairement un appel à l'aide auquel Harry n'a aucune intention de répondre :

« Je me disais qu'un autre bout de chou ne serait pas de trop, ici. Après tout, on a la place et de l'amour à revendre.

– La famille est déjà assez grande, non ? bougonne Harry.

– Là n'est pas la question. »

Harry détourne les yeux. Il n'a pas envie d'y réfléchir. Pas ce soir. Pourquoi ce soir en particulier d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait pas réagi différemment si cela avait été à un autre moment. Juste plus diplomatiquement :

« Ginny, écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment. »

Alors qu'Harry fit mine de se lever pour gagner la sortie, Ginny se retourne vivement et, telle une furie, riposte :

« Il va bien falloir, figure-toi ! »

Cette simple phrase pourrait être tout à fait anodine. Pourtant, cela fait des années qu'Harry connaît Ginny. Il sait, au ton de sa voix, si elle est exténuée, furieuse ou angoissée. Étrangement, ce ton-là, il ne le reconnaît pas. Intrigué, il reste debout, les sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ginny devient subitement rouge. Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux apeurés. Elle hésite quelques instants, cherche un quelconque secours autour d'elle mais rien, dans la pièce, ne peut l'aider. Un soupir force le barrage qu'elle a tenté de dresser et, soudain, l'invasion, le déferlement :

« C'est trop tard.

– Pardon ? »

Ça y est. Enfin. Depuis combien Harry ne l'a-t-il pas regardé vraiment ? Ginny ne remarque pas que c'est un regard horrifié. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte, c'est... :

« Je... Je suis enceinte. »

Après un moment de flottement, Harry se laisse tomber sur sa chaise dont il n'a pas lâché le dossier depuis qu'il s'est levé. Il l'a serré tellement fort que ses jointures en sont blanches. Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur de cette scène absurdement tragique, Harry observe Ginny se tordre les mains, déjà prise de remords. Il bafouille :

« Comment... Que... C'est pas possible... »

Ginny lui renvoie un regard noir :

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. »

Harry, la bouche sèche, affirme :

« C'est juste... inattendu. On a fait attention pourtant, non ? »

Ginny se pétrifie soudain sur place. Vite, une excuse :

« Ça arrive, tu sais. »

Magnifique excuse, vraiment. Bravo, ma belle. Avec cela, tu pourrais embobiner le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, songe avec cynisme Ginny. Mais Harry ne relève pas son attitude étrange ou, sinon, la met sur le compte de leur discussion actuelle. Un enfant... Harry, la tête entre les mains, soupire. Ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, songe-t-il amèrement.

**OoO**

Deux jours plus tard, la pilule ne passe toujours pas. C'est comme lorsqu'une mauvaise plaisanterie vous tombe dessus et que l'on prie, dans l'incertitude, pour que le trublion du groupe s'écrie soudain « Poisson d'avril ! ». Mais Harry sait bien que cela n'arrivera pas.

La veille, il a essayé d'en parler à Ron et Hermione. Impossible. Quoi faire, que dire ? Je ne veux pas d'enfant. Pas de nouveau. Pas maintenant. Peut-être après. Quand je serais de nouveau moi-même, pas ce type incapable de démêler ses propres sentiments, complètement largué, qui en vient à ne même plus comprendre ce que sa partenaire a écrit sur ce saleté de dossier de ***** !

Soudain, Harry se rend qu'il a consciencieusement broyé un document relatif aux résultats des Potionnistes d'une affaire en cours et grimace. Il le lisse avec application et, avec une moue dégoutée, replace le papier froissé. Lentement, il suit les conseils que son Médicomage lui avait donnés lors de sa dernière visite médicale annuelle que doivent subir tous les Aurors.

_Détendez-vous, Mr Potter ! Une véritable boule de nerfs ! Je comprends que vos responsabilités puissent vous peser mais à ce point-là ! Allons... Allongez-vous. Voilà, comme ça. Et maintenant, vous imaginez un endroit cher à votre cœur ou particulièrement apaisant. Quelque de neutre, en tous cas ! Voilà, vous visualisez ? Maintenant, respirez... Haaaaaah, inspirez... Pfffouuuuu, expirez... Continuez._

Dans son bureau, appliquant avec agacement les exercices du Médicomage, le Chef des Aurors se sent passablement ridicule. Pfffouuuuu, expirez... Un endroit neutre, il en a de bonnes, l'autre. Il veut un endroit neutre, hein ! Eh ben, Harry n'en trouve pas, voilà ! D'un geste rageur, il se redresse et abat ses mains avec force sur son bureau tout en jetant un regard noir aux objets éparses dans son bureau. Mais ces derniers restent muets, ne glapissent pas que ce n'est pas de leur faute si leur propriétaire est de mauvaise humeur.

Lentement, Harry se masse les tempes comme si cela pouvait éclaircir ses idées. Quoi ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer ses propres idioties. Mais, lui soufflait une voix serpentine, Ginny peut toujours avorter... Harry frissonne à cette idée. Si l'enfant est en bonne santé, ne comporte aucun risque pour sa mère, quelle raison invoquer pour justifier un tel acte ? Lui et Ginny sont majeurs, ont une situation, une certaine expérience en matière d'enfant. Un quatrième serait inattendu mais pas surprenant. Harry soupire. Pas le choix...

Soudain, deux coups sourds contre sa porte :

« Chef ? Je peux rentrer ?

– Oui, Jenkins. »

La jeune fille pénètre dans le bureau et, aussitôt, aperçoit le regard sombre de son patron. Jenkins fronce le nez. Va-t-elle encore devoir le prendre avec des pincettes ? Elle joue avec ses doigts sur le dossier beige qu'elle tient entre ses mains puis, comme si elle approchait une créature particulièrement dangereuse et imprévisible, elle s'avance d'un pas et s'éclaircit la voix :

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger...

– Que vous me dérangiez ou non, la question est réglée, maintenant, réplique Harry, acide. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Jenkins se force à sourire aimablement :

« C'est le dossier Lingston, Chef.

– Quoi ? Lingston ? »

Jenkins tend le dossier à son supérieur qui s'en saisit fébrilement. Ce dernier parcourt rapidement les différents documents avant de constater :

« Je ne vois rien de nouveau.

– Nous sommes passés à côté de quelque chose quand même, Chef, affirme Lisa avec un brin d'autosatisfaction.

– Et c'est vous qui vous en êtes rendue compte, je présume ? »

Jenkins rougit sous les yeux inquisiteurs et malicieux derrière les éternelles lunettes rondes. Elle voudrait dire que Stewart l'a un peu aidée mais, déjà, Harry se replonge dans l'affaire :

« Qu'avons-nous manqué... »

Il repousse désespérément l'image de Mrs Malefoy, assise dans ce cabanon insalubre, le visage dans l'ombre de la capuche de sa cape, dont il n'a plus de nouvelles depuis une semaine. Sans compter les deux semaines de mission. Exaspéré, il referme brutalement le dossier et Jenkins, elle, interprète cela pour de l'impatience. Elle se précipite vers le bureau, rouvre le dossier et montre deux documents tout en expliquant :

« Voilà. Nous avons présumé que Mrs Malefoy n'avait rien à voir avec ce crime car son témoignage a été vérifié et des témoins l'ont corroboré. En apparence, rien ne la lie de près ou de loin à l'incendie de la maison de Miss Lingston mis à part le hasard. »

Harry grimace. Décidément, impossible d'échapper à cette femme... Jenkins poursuit en pointant du doigt une tête blonde sur une photographie. Draco Malefoy, l'air grave, solennel, serre la main de quelque important PDG maghrébin :

« J'ai... hum... croisé Mr Malefoy récemment. »

Harry hausse un sourcil mais la laisse continuer :

« Et, là, TILT ! J'ai réalisé que nous avions occulté certaines choses à propos de Mrs Malefoy. L'homme avec lequel elle est mariée... »

Harry soupire :

« Voyons, Jenkins, vous me décevez. Nous savons déjà tout ce que nous avons besoin de savoir. Malefoy a certes été affilié à des Mangemorts mais ce n'est pas une raison pour...

– Je ne veux pas en venir là, Chef. »

Sur ce, elle désigne un logo épinglé sur la robe de Malefoy sur la photographie. Harry fronce les sourcils puis, soudain, écarquille les yeux. Comment a-t-il pu louper cela ? _« Drago s'est réorienté dans les laboratoires peu après avoir revendu une bonne partie des entreprises de mon beau-père. »_ Oui, c'est bien ce qu'elle lui a dit, lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous. Peut-être même est-ce pendant le premier qu'elle a prononcé ces mots. Au dessus de lui, Lisa arbore un sourire victorieux :

« Je pense que nous devrions creuser cette piste. Mrs Malefoy n'était peut-être pas là par hasard, finalement. Drôle de coïncidence, en tous cas... »

Harry ouvre la bouche mais Jenkins le devance, poursuivant :

« J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé... »

Elle sort de la poche de sa veste un long parchemin plié en quatre. Y sont inscrits quantité de noms et l'un d'eux a été entourée de rouge d'un geste rapide et sûr :

« Vous voyez ? John Kneed. C'est un chercheur qui avait été pressenti pour l'élaboration d'une nouvelle potion Tue-Loup dont la victime avait la lourde charge. D'ailleurs, il sera sûrement celui qui reprendra les recherches de Miss Lingston... »

Harry lui adresse un coup d'œil surpris :

« Comment savez-vous cela ?

– _La Gazette_, Monsieur. »

Sur ce, elle fait apparaître d'un geste souple de la baguette le fameux journal et entreprend de rechercher le bon feuillet. Enfin, elle désigne un article en cinquième page :

« Vous voyez ? C'est une déclaration officielle du Département des Mystères. Bien sûr, l'affaire a fait grand bruit quand elle a éclaté car l'enjeu des recherches de Miss Lingston est extrêmement important... Imaginez si le Département des Mystères parvenait à créer une telle potion ! Sa renommée à travers le monde serait telle que la Grande-Bretagne bénéficierait certainement d'un avantage certain sur ce marché plus que fructueux... »

Harry acquiesce, attendant la suite, les mains quelque peu tremblantes. Il appréhende, à raison, là où Jenkins veut en venir :

« Sauf que ! Imaginez maintenant qu'un laboratoire privé détienne dorénavant tous les droits sur cette fameuse potion ! Le marché échapperait au total contrôle du ministère et les propriétaires de ces laboratoires deviendraient, dès lors, extrêmement riches en plus d'être connus à travers le monde entier en tant qu'un laboratoire innovant...

– Les laboratoires Malefoy, souffle Harry, penaud.

– Exact ! »

Jenkins attend un instant, un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Mais sa bouche s'affaisse soudain en prenant conscience de la mine déconfite de son patron. A-t-elle raisonné de travers ? Non, impossible :

« Chef ? »

Les doigts d'Harry cornent nerveusement un coin du dossier tandis que ses yeux parcourent rapidement les documents sous ses yeux. Il n'arrive pas à y croire. Il s'est donc laissé stupidement aveugler. Une stupide erreur. Non, il doit y avoir une autre explication. Cependant, cette coïncidence paraît trop énorme pour ne pas être louche. Non, non, non. C'est impossible, impossible. Ses yeux ne lui ont pas menti. Cette femme ne lui a pas menti.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il devait se sentir trahi. Jamais ils n'ont abordé ensemble cette rencontre dans ce cabanon sombre. Jamais elle n'a tenté de lui soutirer quelque information à propos de l'affaire Lingston. Se pourrait-il néanmoins qu'elle ait compté le faire, peut-être dans un avenir proche, pour le compte de son mari ?

Dans ce cas, quelle supercherie absurde ! Elle aurait utilisé d'autres moyens pour faire fléchir le Chef des Aurors que... cette... cette... cette franchise, cette sincérité dont elle a semblé faire preuve lors de leurs multiples discussions. Sombrement, Harry se remémore ce baiser impromptu que lui-même a initié la dernière fois qu'il a vu Astoria et glisse une main nerveuse et moite sur ses paupières. Elle a du en être profondément offensée, c'est certain.

Mais alors... Si elle était vraiment une sorte d'espionne au service de son mari ou, peut-être, pour son propre compte, n'aurait-elle pas profité de cet avantage ? Tourmenté par tant de conjectures, Harry ordonne d'une voix monocorde :

« Convoquez ce monsieur Kneed, Jenkins. Je veux le voir dans mon bureau dans une heure. »

Jenkins blêmit subitement, déconcertée :

« Une heure, Chef ? Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

– Certain, une heure. Vous pouvez sortir, merci. »

La jeune femme reste un moment stupéfaite puis finit par reprendre le dossier et tourner les talons. Juste avant de sortir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner. Derrière elle, immobile, le menton dans la main, pensif, les épaules basses, Harry James Potter ne lui a jamais semblé aussi las et désarmé qu'en cet instant.


	7. Mr and Mrs Hyde

**Résumé des précédents chapitres :**Lors d'une enquête de routine concernant l'incendie d'une maison et l'homicide d'une brillante chercheuse du Département des Mystères, Miss Lingston, Harry Potter rencontre Astoria Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure, une complicité et une attirance s'installe entre ses deux êtres. Cette histoire pourrait être simple et connaître un Happy End s'ils ne se trouvaient pas au beau milieu d'un tourbillon au doux nom de Vie.

Peu après leur premier baiser qui bouleverse Astoria, Harry apprend que Ginny attend un bébé. Catastrophé, il ne sait plus quoi faire, surtout que leur couple bat de l'aile depuis un certain temps et que Ginny envisage sérieusement le fait qu'Harry puisse la tromper avec sa jeune coéquipière, Jenkins. De plus, Harry soupçonne bien malgré lui qu'Astoria, bien qu'ayant été plus ou moins innocentée (voire Prologue), n'est peut-être pas étrangère à cette sombre affaire d'incendiaire... Se serait-elle servie de lui pour le compte de son mari, Drago Malefoy ?

Quant à Astoria, elle culpabilise à cause de ses sentiments pour Harry et l'ennui profond qu'elle ressent pour sa vie de femme aristocrate où elle n'a qu'un rôle : être belle et se taire. N'a-t-elle pas droit à une vie meilleure, elle aussi ? Mais l'exemple de sa sœur, Daphné, et de son mari, Davis, qui trompe sa femme avec une jeune femme nommée Elena, la pousse à s'éloigner d'Harry pour ne pas troubler la vie de ses proches, Drago et Scorpius. Mais, au final, elle ne peut en venir qu'à une seule conclusion quand elle se rend compte que son fils, quoiqu'elle fasse, s'éloigne d'elle. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à faire les choses dans les règles de l'art... Voilà pourquoi, au dernier chapitre, elle envoie une mystérieuse lettre, après avoir écrit à son fils, dont le contenu sera révélé ici.

Les péripéties pourraient s'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement voilà... Ce n'est pas comme tout ceci n'était que le fruit de simples coïncidences... Ils le découvriront à leurs dépends, surtout dans ce chapitre-ci dont j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !

**Note :** Je suis désolée de ce délai qui a trainé en longueur... Surtout que j'avoue avoir une excuse toute bête et certes peu crédible : un sérieux manque de temps et des soucis de santé. J'espère bien que vous ne m'en tiendrais pas trop rigueur =).

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : Mr and Mrs Hyde**

Cette allée sombre lui flanque la chair de poule. Elle sent les regards glisser sur elle, lentement, presque concupiscents. Un homme décharné, assis à même le sol, semble tendre la main vers le bas de sa robe. Dans le doute, elle presse le pas, apeurée, un long frisson désagréable parcourant sa colonne vertébrale.

Enfin, elle parvient à l'embouchure d'une ruelle et s'y faufile hâtivement. Des badauds encapuchonnés longent les murs tels des oiseaux de mauvais augure. En de rares instants, du coin de l'œil, la lueur d'une bougie, aussi vite éteinte qu'elle a été allumée, tranche l'obscurité de ces lieux. Des murmures et des grognements indistincts s'étirent dans le froid glacial de novembre. D'un geste, elle pourrait presque écarter la brume poisseuse qui l'entoure peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enlise dans cet endroit malfamé. Pourtant, elle n'en fait rien, s'enveloppant sciemment dans ce brouillard épais et gris.

Elle tourne à droite, puis à gauche. Elle sait où elle va, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle passe par ici. Néanmoins, chaque fois, elle ne peut retenir ce haut-le-cœur, cette moue méprisante. Quelle décadence... Tout à coup, un long fil rai de lumière coule à ses pieds. Elle s'arrête. Une porte s'est ouverte dans l'ombre d'un porche de pierre. Elle se referme aussitôt derrière une haute silhouette. La silhouette tend un bras vers l'arrivante, cette dernière le saisit et toutes deux poursuivent leur chemin.

Bientôt, il n'y a plus que le bruit de leurs pas sur le pavé qui résonne dans la rue. Plus personne aux alentours. La silhouette dévoile, sous les maigres rayons lunaires, une haute stature d'homme. Il domine sa compagne, de taille moyenne, fine. Pourtant, c'est elle qui prend la parole la première :

« J'ai l'argent. »

L'homme ne dit rien. Il guette les bruits de la ville mais rien, pas âme qui vive. Alors, il répond :

« Combien ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle tend son bras hors de sa cape et laisse tomber une lourde bourse. Le bruit d'une pièce glissant au sol leur semble faire un boucan d'enfer dans cet endroit désert. Du pied, il tâte puis se baisse pour ramasser le butin, soupèse la bourse :

« Ça ira.

- J'espère bien. Nous avons déjà été déçus. Il y a intérêt à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, pour nous comme pour vous... »

La femme pointe du doigt la bourse :

« Si vous réussissez, vous obtiendrez le double. »

Un sourire paresseux s'étire sous la cagoule de l'homme :

« Je suis un professionnel, madame. L'offre est alléchante. Je suis désormais à votre service. »

L'ombre féminine reste un instant immobile. Puis, elle fouille consciencieusement dans sa poche et en tire un bout de papier :

« Voilà la copie de la lettre. S'il ne veut pas nous aider, utilisez-là. Ainsi, il devrait fléchir. »

L'homme saisit la lettre et la parcourt du regard. Il laisse échapper un petit bruit de bouche satisfait :

« Bien. Vous me facilitez la tâche. Mais est-ce que cela suffira ? Il n'est pas du genre à se démonter pour si peu...

- Pour le moment. Pour le moment... Mais, qui sait ? Après deux ou trois coups, le roi se trouvera à découvert. Et c'est là que nous lui assénerons un échec et mat... »

**OoO**

Daphné vient de plus en plus voir Astoria, ces derniers temps. Cela étonne un peu la plus jeune des deux sœurs, au début, mais, au final, cela la réjouit. Elle manque cruellement de compagnie, seulement entourée d'un majordome engoncé dans le carcan protocolaire, d'un mari silencieux et des elfes de maison affairés. Aussi, quand Daphné se présente pour la première fois depuis longtemps à sa porte, Astoria la laisse entrer le sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs multiples discussions sont plutôt banales, en somme. La pluie, le beau temps, la couleur des fleurs que l'on aperçoit depuis le kiosque ou de la bibliothèque qu'Astoria apprécie tout particulièrement, là où elle aime écrire ses lettres, ou encore les derniers potins de _La_ _Gazette_ deviennent rapidement monnaie courante. Jamais Astoria n'a autant bavardé avec quelqu'un mis à part...

En de rares occasions, la jeune femme sombre à nouveau dans une douce mélancolie, sous le regard inquisiteur de sa sœur. Elle repense à ces menus instants de liberté, dont elle aurait aimé profiter un peu plus si elle en avait eu le courage, en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Cela va faire trois semaines qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles. Parfois, elle songe que, mortifié par son geste, il n'ose plus la contacter. Dès lors, elle se remémore ce baiser léger et se tait.

Il y a des choses dont on ne parle pas, même entre sœurs. Pour les Greengrass, les affaires de cœur en font partie. Et puis, de toute façon, que dirait-elle ? Qu'elle voudrait quitter ce manoir désert au plus vite et goûter à ces douces illusions sucrées qu'elle a cru découvrir au simple contact d'un autre homme ? Elle se morigène. C'est ridicule. Ils n'ont rien partagé de sensationnel, après tout. De simples conversations. Mais, pourtant, celles-ci étaient si énergiques, si troublantes qu'Astoria aime s'en souvenir avec délice.

Parfois, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait lui envoyer une lettre. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Elle a l'impression que c'est trop tard, qu'elle a raté sa chance, un peu comme quand on rate son arrêt alors qu'on se trouvait juste à la porte du métro mais que, bousculé par tous les autres passagers, on a été rabroué tout au fond de l'habitacle malgré nous.

Toutefois, il y a aussi cette seconde lettre qu'elle a envoyée après avoir répondu à celle de Scorpius, il y a moins d'une semaine... L'avocat l'a contactée et elle a affirmé que oui, elle était sûre. Non, monsieur, rien ne me fera revenir en arrière. Merci, à bientôt. Bien le bonjour à votre épouse. Voilà, c'est fait. Elle a envoyé les différents formulaires et attend la réaction de Drago lorsqu'un beau matin, tous deux assis face à face, il ouvrira une lettre sombre et, ahuri, prendra connaissance de la procédure de divorce amorcée par son épouse.

Lors de leurs conversations, Astoria n'ose pas parler de ses tourments à sa sœur. Ce serait honteusement déplacé. Pourtant, elle sent bien qu'elle ne donne pas le change, comme d'habitude, et que Daphné ressent ce triste état dans lequel est plongé sa sœur. Compatissante à la vue du front pâle et soucieux, Daphné glisse parfois sa main sur le genou ou l'épaule d'Astoria comme pour lui dire qu'elle est là, disposée à l'écouter. De temps en temps, elle parle de choses anodines mais qui, dans le fond, peuvent prêter à confusion, comme si elle voulait qu'Astoria saisisse ces moments pour engager leur discussion sur ce qui la tracasse.

Soudain, un soir, Daphné se présente à la porte du manoir Malefoy. C'est un peu inhabituel car elle a prit l'habitude de venir dans l'après-midi pour discuter autour d'une tasse de thé ou de café. Daphné s'excuse auprès de Drago pour lui arracher sa femme si tard dans la soirée mais ce dernier hausse les épaules et monte d'un pas las dans son bureau.

Astoria s'étonne un peu mais se laisse guider par sa sœur vers le kiosque. Ce dernier est seulement illuminé par trois chandeliers d'argent disséminés de part et d'autre de la pièce car, la maîtresse de maison n'ayant jamais eu l'intention de s'y rendre une fois la nuit tombée puisqu'elle l'a fait construire afin d'observer le jardin et ses couleurs, aucun dispositif n'a été aménagé pour éclairer le kiosque le soir. Cela confère un aspect intimiste à l'endroit et, à travers la verrière, les deux femmes aperçoivent les étoiles briller de mille feux.

Daphné s'assoit à la table de fer forgé et Astoria l'imite. Pendant un instant, les deux femmes gardent le silence puis, Daphné le brise dans un murmure :

« C'est très beau, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle désigne du menton le ciel. Astoria acquiesce. Daphné tortille ses doigts en parlant :

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir. »

Astoria tressaille. Elle demande sur un ton surpris :

« Ah bon ? Mais, tu pars ? Où ? »

Daphné sourit. C'est un sourire tristement esquissé qui fend le cœur d'Astoria :

« J'ai besoin de me retirer quelques temps. Je sais ce que tu vas dire car tu te doutes sûrement du pourquoi et du comment de cette retraite. C'est hâtif mais j'en ai besoin. »

Soudain, Daphné se lève et tourne le dos à sa sœur, la main sur la bouche. Ses épaules tressautent et Astoria, gênée, observe ses genoux. Les paupières plissées, un profond remords pique son âme. Plongée dans sa propre tourmente, elle n'est même pas capable d'aider sa propre sœur dont la douleur semble pourtant si analogue mais si différente de la sienne. Bon sang, ne sont-elles pas sœurs ? N'ont-elles pas été élevées ensemble ? N'ont-elles pas partagées leur vie, leurs secrets ? Non, cela fait bien longtemps qu'elles sont presque devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre et que les secrets restent enfermés à double tour dans leur lourd coffret d'argent :

« Tu sais, je crois que... m'éloigner me fera le plus grand bien. Je suis désolée de te laisser seule au milieu de... tout ce vide, soupire Daphné en englobant la pièce d'un vague geste de la main. »

Astoria secoue la tête et son regard désespéré essaie d'accrocher la silhouette de sa sœur comme pour lui dire de se retourner et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, pour, enfin, lui parler vraiment :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, je comprends. Tu... »

Astoria tend la main mais elle ne rencontre que le vide. Daphné hausse les épaules avec fatalisme :

« J'ai essayé, vraiment. Mais même les autres ont échoué. Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de ce détective, tu sais. Davis a dû... Je ne sais pas. Je ne préfère pas savoir, en vérité. »

Astoria ouvre de grands yeux au fur et à mesure des sous-entendus effroyables de Daphné. Elle se demande ce que tous ces soupirs et cette attitude veulent dire. Est-ce vrai ? Ne pars-t-elle que pour s'éloigner de la vue insupportable d'un mari infidèle, d'une union qui n'a plus lieu d'être ? Tendue, Astoria ose l'interroger :

« Où est Davis ? Il vient avec toi ? »

Daphné hausse les épaules :

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Nous... Nous nous sommes disputés et... »

Elle porte la main à son visage et Astoria n'ose pas se lever pour s'approcher d'elle. Soudain, Daphné fait volteface et son visage bouleverse Astoria. Elle supplie presque :

« Mais je veux savoir ! »

Elle s'approche de sa sœur et sa main vient serrer son épaule :

« Je dois savoir. Mais, étant loin d'ici, il me faut quelqu'un de confiance. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est... »

Daphné hésite un instant, détourne le regard puis avoue :

« Si ce n'est qu'une simple histoire d'adultère, s'il n'y a pas autre chose...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je ne peux pas tout dire mais, si je viens à ne plus te donner de nouvelles pendant un certain temps, ne sois pas surprise. »

Astoria reste bouche bée, le regard perdu sur le visage de Daphné. Cette dernière poursuit :

« Et... si au bout de trois mois aucune lettre de moi ne te parvient... »

Elle serre plus fort l'épaule d'Astoria :

« Une lettre dans mon coffre-fort à Gringotts te révèlera tout. Mais seulement si tu n'as aucune nouvelle depuis trois mois. Trois mois, Astoria. »

Elle secoue avec urgence l'épaule de sa sœur, se baisse pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Muette de stupeur, Astoria acquiesce un peu stupidement. Daphné opine, visiblement soulagée. Elle se redresse et, d'un ton passif, comme si elle suivait à haute voix le cours de ses pensées, continue :

« Seulement... Je n'ai pas tous les éléments en main... Cette lettre ne te suffira pas si nous voulons mettre fin à toute cette affaire. Il nous faut quelqu'un de haut placé qui puisse nous fournir des informations sur les affaires de mon très cher époux. C'est là que seront sûrement trouvés les noms... »

Son regard inquisiteur décortique méthodiquement toutes les expressions d'Astoria. Cette dernière, aussitôt, songe à Harry. Oserait-elle ? Oserait-elle faire appel à lui pour une affaire qui semble aussi sombre, aussi malsaine ? Mais Astoria détourne les yeux tandis que Daphné continue :

« Je ne connais personne en qui j'aurais assez confiance pour lui confier une telle tâche). Le plus important, pour l'instant, est que je m'éloigne d'ici. J'ai l'impression d'en savoir trop.

- Davis n'oserait pas te faire du mal, Daphné... »

Daphné a un pauvre sourire et soupire comme amusée par tant d'ironie :

« Oh, ce n'est pas forcément lui qui m'inquiète le plus... »

Astoria lui jette un regard interrogatif. Ces brusques révélations voilées la perdent dans d'inextricables conjectures. Quel péril si grand peut donc pousser sa sœur à lui apprendre et, en même temps, à lui dissimuler tant de choses et, surtout, de façon si brutale ? Elle se sent comme prise dans un tourbillon et, pourtant, se sent tout à fait lucide, tout à coup :

« Je me méfie surtout de ses associés et de leurs magouilles, explique Daphné.

- Mais alors, Davis aussi est en danger, non ? »

Daphné grimace. Elle semble peser le pour et le contre un instant et choisir soigneusement ses mots :

« Il a déjà pris ses dispositions. Et, de toute façon, il ne veut pas partir.

- Écoute, tu n'es pas obligée de partir comme ça, comme une voleuse ! Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il retourne mais on peut certainement trouver une solution. Je... »

Astoria se tait lorsqu'elle réalise qu'elle allait mentionner Harry. Elle observe le visage tendu de sa sœur. Les yeux froids de cette dernière la font frissonner :

« Même si tu connaissais le Chef des Aurors ou le Ministre lui-même, ils ne pourraient rien sans preuves et ils seraient bien incapables de me protéger pour le restant de mes jours. »

Astoria tressaille mais ne dit rien et espère que sa réaction est passée inaperçue grâce à cette demie-obscurité dans laquelle les deux femmes sont plongées :

« Je pars, le temps que toute cette histoire se tasse et... qui sait, peut-être que cela fera également réfléchir Davis quant à cette gourgandine, vocifère presque Daphnée. Mais je n'ai plus le temps. On m'attend, je dois partir. »

Elle s'approche de sa sœur et dépose un baiser tendre sur son front froid. Pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards s'accrochent et cela fend le cœur d'Astoria de sentir qu'elles sont si proches et si éloignées l'une de l'autre à la fois, même dans cet instant si fatidique. Daphnée sourit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille. Je me suis toujours sortie des plus mauvais pas et je ne ferai pas exception à celui-ci. »

Alors qu'elle se détourne et fait un pas vers la sortie, Astoria la retient par le poignet :

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ? Et où vas-tu ?

C'est mieux que tu ne saches rien. Je m'en voudrais si tu te mettais en danger pour moi. N'agis pas, surtout, ne cherches pas à savoir où je suis. Les hiboux que je t'enverrai sauront où me trouver. Et n'oublie pas... »

Daphnée fronce les sourcils et martèle d'un ton insistant :

« Si, au bout de trois mois, je ne te donne pas de nouvelles... La lettre. Mais pas avant. »

Astoria, bouleversée, ferme les yeux et, lentement acquiesce. Elle sent l'air frissonner autour d'elle quand sa sœur s'éloigne et, quand elle rouvre les yeux, Astoria n'aperçoit plus qu'une ombre se glisser par la porte entrouverte qui, doucement, silencieusement, se referme. Dans ce kiosque froid et lunaire, elle frissonne, seule.

**OoO**

Il marche d'un pas décidé, les épaules droites, le regard droit et confiant. Son visage déterminé ne semble surprendre personne, contrairement à d'habitude. Non, aujourd'hui, Harry Potter n'est personne. Aucun passant ne se retourne pour observer cet homme pourtant si célèbre à travers toute la Grande Bretagne et, même, à travers le monde entier.

Au fur et à mesure que l'homme remonte le Chemin de Traverse, la foule, indifférente, le laisse galamment se faufiler entre les différentes étales et les familles. Cela a du bon, ce sortilège de déguisement. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il était Métamorphomage. Ce sortilège est limité dans le temps, ce qui peut poser problème. Il n'empêche qu'il est bien pratique, notamment lors des filatures. Harry ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il lui a permis d'appréhender avec succès un suspect.

Dans la vitre d'un des multiples magasins, il aperçoit pendant un bref instant son reflet. Oui, il est un parfait Mister Smith. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtains, les yeux marron, des lèvres fines, un visage arrondi, des sourcils broussailleux. Il accélère le pas. Ce qui l'attend, au bout de cette rue, est trop important pour qu'il soit en retard. Mais il doit être prudent. Avec cette affaire d'incendiaire qui stagne, la presse s'est soudain remise en émoi quand l'un des derniers journalistes à la mode s'est publiquement étonné du manque d'avance de cette affaire dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis un mois. Du coup, depuis deux jours, Harry subit nombre de demandes d'interviews et de conférences publiques.

Harry ferme les yeux un instant. Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle il a travesti son apparence ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il est vrai que le fait qu'il retrouve une femme, seul, aurait bien entendu entraîné des racontars et contribué à attiser les esprits. Mais il y a autre chose. Astoria aurait-elle accepté si elle avait su que c'était lui ? Il a pris le prétexte d'une affaire urgente concernant une facture impayée dans un magasin de vêtements quelconque tellement élevée qu'il n'aurait pu régler cette affaire sans parle de vive voix à la cliente concernée. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il ne l'a pas vue et il se demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire...

Le fait est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui a donné rendez-vous. Ou, plutôt, il a peur de ne le savoir que trop bien. Quelque chose le pousse inextricablement vers cette femme, quelque chose de viscéral qu'il ne parvient pas à réfréner. Il est autant effrayé que fasciné par cette attraction. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est mal. Profondément mal. Ginny attend un enfant. Oui, mais voilà. Il n'y arrive plus. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne peut plus jouer cette comédie. Tel un pantin mal habillé, aux pieds et aux mains mal fixées aux ficelles autoritaires, il s'observe agir, parler, marcher, rire, sans pour autant se reconnaître, comme détaché de lui-même. Est-il bien cet homme dont il voit le reflet dans le miroir tous les matins ? Il vient sérieusement à en douter.

Étrangement, il se sent beaucoup plus à l'aise dans ce nouveau corps. Harry a l'impression qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien tirer la langue à ce vieux crouton à l'œil mauvais, là-bas, ou faire risette à ce bambin dans le berceau couvée par le regard sévèrement attentif de sa mère, personne, non, personne ne le remarquait. Il pourrait changer de monde, comme ça, d'un seul coup, tout chambouler, adopter cette apparence et ne plus jamais revenir...

Il s'arrête soudain, fait face à la vitrine de Fleury & Bott. Il a soudain l'affreuse sensation que cela est inutile. Pourquoi aller voir cette femme ? Ce n'est qu'une sottise. Qu'attend-il d'elle ? Qu'elle le comprenne ? Qu'elle... l'aime ? Et après ? Que se passera-t-il ? Il a peur de ne pas avoir assez de courage. Il a beau être un Gryffondor, une maison ne fait pas forcément l'homme. On peut être téméraire sur un chant de bataille et renâcler à prendre des risques dans la vie courante. Et puis, les enjeux, mon dieu, les enjeux. Ils sont à la fois si grands et si dangereux. Il peut tout perdre ou tout gagner.

Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi s'enfermer de nouveau à double tour auprès de quelqu'un ? Harry grimace. Déjà qu'une seule femme, ce n'est pas de tout repos... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ? Ginny, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Il sursaute, trahi par ses propres pensées. Ah. Je ne l'aime plus. Mince... Mais alors, est-ce que j'aime Astoria ? C'est trop tôt pour affirmer pour une chose pareille et, de toute façon, le problème reste le même. Pourquoi s'attacher à une personne en plus alors que, quelques instants plus tôt, il ne rêvait que de liberté ? N'est-ce pas contradictoire ?

Harry observe son visage morne, sans couleur. Il se rend compte que son état d'esprit se reflète parfaitement dans le physique qu'il s'est composé. Quelconque. Désespérant. Que lui arrive-t-il, bon sang ? Et cet enfant... Il soupire, songeant à ce futur bébé qu'il ne désirait pas et qu'il ne désire toujours pas. C'est trop compliqué. Mais elle ne voudra jamais avorter. Pourquoi faire, d'ailleurs ? Après tout, cet enfant n'a pas demandé à naître dans une atmosphère aussi pesante, malsaine. Ce n'est pas sa faute. Assume un peu, Harry. C'est ton rôle, après tout.

Oui, peut-être. Mais il en a ras le bol d'assumer. De nouveau tout à fait déterminé, Harry reprend sa marche résolue. Ce n'est que quand il aperçoit un éclat blond devant le magasin de vêtements qu'il sent sa ferme résolution vaciller. Il a monté une stupide mascarade. Il lui aurait demandé de venir à leur café habituel et elle serait venue, tout simplement... Non, c'est idiot. Après ce qu'il a fait, elle n'aurait pas accepté. Et puis, elle doit être au courant quant aux rebondissements de l'affaire de l'incendiaire causés par les journalistes. Il peut toujours prendre le prétexte de ne pas avoir voulu lui attirer d'ennuis, que c'est difficile, ces temps-ci, pour lui, avec la presse...

Elle attend. Elle porte un manteau noir qui s'arrête à mi-mollet, d'aspect duveteux, chaud et élégant. Elle piétine nerveusement dans de petits talons noirs à bout rond. Un minuscule chapeau à boucle dorée la coiffe galamment. Elle semble frêle, menue, perdue dans le vent qui fourmille dans dernières feuilles de l'automne. Le souffle de l'hiver approchant fait onduler les bords de son manteau et Harry l'imagine un instant en train de s'envoler, le bras écartés, pour survoler, aussi légère qu'une plume, Londres.

Sans plus attendre, il inspire profondément et s'élance vers elle. S'il attend encore, il ne le fera jamais et repartira chez lui, la plantant là, sous la lumière blafarde inondant la devanture du magasin. Elle se retourne, lui lance un regard interrogateur. Bon sang, ce que cela peut lui faire bizarre, ce regard-là... Harry ne peut plus reculer, continue à avancer. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'arrête, l'observe. Astoria l'observe sans comprendre. Elle tend soudain la main, esquisse un minuscule sourire :

« Astoria Malefoy, monsieur. J'imagine que vous êtes... »

Harry a pris garde de ne pas masquer sa voix. Il se penche un peu et dit d'un ton de voix qu'il espère égal :

« Harry Potter, madame. »

Astoria cligne des yeux un peu stupidement pendant un instant. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle a tendu sa main, elle la retire et tout ce corps se dresse, droit, comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique. Elle cherche la vérité dans l'apparence trompeuse de son vis à vis qui reste muet. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a tant redouté cette entrevue. Tout lui paraît tellement facile, tout à coup, tellement simple... Astoria bafouille :

« C'est... impossible, monsieur. »

Harry sourit. Lentement, il soulève son chapeau et révèle sa cicatrice. Les yeux d'Astoria s'ouvrent tout grand et il demande :

« Pouvez-nous aller ailleurs ? Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas fait pour les oreilles indiscrètes. »

Le visage d'Astoria se trouble et elle opine fugitivement.

Le trajet se fait en silence. C'est la première fois qu'ils marchent côte à côte au milieu de la foule. Ils ne le savent pas mais tous deux éprouvent la même chose. Ils sont troublés par cette proximité pourtant infranchissable, comme si la foule formait un mur inaltérable entre eux. C'est déstabilisant, cette sensation d'être à la fois si proches et si éloignés...

Enfin, ils parviennent au petit café. Ils s'assoient à leur table habituelle, commandent deux thés. Le silence les angoisse, tandis que le serveur s'éloigne. Astoria tourne sa cuiller dans son thé et se perd dans le liquidé ambré comme s'il pouvait répondre à ses questions. Harry se racle la gorge, gêné. Astoria lui adresse un bref coup d'œil et marmonne :

« Vous pouvez reprendre votre apparence normale, vous savez... »

Harry lui jette un regard interrogatif et va répondre mais elle poursuit subitement, comme si le simple fait d'avoir commencé l'avait remise en marche, telle une machine trop longtemps en veille :

« Mais quelle idée ? Que vous est-il passé par la tête ? Vous déguiser comme ça... Et cette histoire de magasin. Vraiment... C'était saugrenu.

- Vous êtes venue quand même, c'est le principal, affirme Harry. »

Astoria ne répond, les sourcils froncés, le visage tourné vers la table vide, à côté d'eux. Harry, mal à l'aise, gigote sur sa chaise :

« Et puis, avec toute cette affaire, je ne voulais pas vous attirer d'ennui.

- Vous ? M'attirer des ennuis ? s'étonne Astoria avec une pointe de suspicion. »

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant ? L'affaire de l'incendiaire.

- Oh... »

Astoria boit une gorgée brûlante de thé. Harry l'observe. Elle est... différente. Peut-être est-ce la manifestation de son malaise. Quoi de plus normal ? Harry a soudain l'irrépressible envie de disparaître dans un trou de souris. Pourtant, il explique :

« Oui, la presse est sur mon dos, depuis. Pas moyen de faire un pas sans être littéralement harcelé ! Voilà pourquoi ce déguisement... »

Astoria acquiesce silencieusement. Elle fixe un point invisible, vers le bas, à droite. Elle l'évite. Elle a l'impression d'être tombée dans un horrible traquenard. L'impression que cela fait des années qu'elle attend cette rencontre lui serre la poitrine. Pourquoi comme ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? Il n'était pas là quand, perdue, abandonnée au milieu de ce vide sonore, elle errait telle une âme en peine. Au fond, elle lui en veut. Une amertume aigre glisse sur sa langue. Le thé aussi.

Les minutes s'étirent, silencieusement élastiques. C'en est vexant, lassant, ce temps qui passe, inlassablement, un grand garçon, sans notre aide. Il n'a pas besoin de nous. A l'extérieur, le gris tombe sur Londres. Les serveurs glissent entre les tables, de longs bouts de bois clair entre les mains avec, au bout, une chandelle allumée. Ils la hissent au fur et à mesure vers les petites lanternes accrochées aux intersections du labyrinthe de paravents. Les ombres s'animent peu à peu.

Harry a imaginé une bonne centaine de fois cet énième rendez-vous mais... là, tout à coup, il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il est ici. Il doute de nouveau. Et puis, de toute façon, comment Astoria pourrait-t-elle ne serait-ce que percevoir ce tourbillon de sentiments, de sensations, de déchéances, de joies, de souffrances, de doutes qui se déchaîne en lui ? Et qu'y répondrait-elle, si seulement elle le voulait bien ? Ses beaux yeux se détourneraient certainement, gênés par cette irruption dans cette intimité subite... Il voudrait s'enfuir, loin, très loin. Avec elle. Sans bagages. Ils fuiraient, tous les deux, ils disparaîtraient tels ces ombres qui, subitement, l'oppresse. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, ce café l'a toujours accueilli comme un vieux camarade, un vieux copain, un naufragé de retour à la maison... Il faut croire que ce n'est plus le cas :

« Cette mascarade... Vous auriez quand même pu me dire que c'était vous, dans la lettre... »

Harry se mordille la lèvre inférieure, gratte le dos de sa cuiller. Enfin, il murmure :

« Vous ne seriez pas venue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regrette aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question. Le bras de la jeune femme se lève brusquement et sa main s'immobilise dans un geste endormi tandis que ces lèvres s'ouvrent en un non muet, paniqué, stupéfait. Lentement, comme résistant à l'apesanteur, le bras blanc redescend, vient se poser sur la table, tout près... Harry saisit le poignet pâle. Elle ne le retire pas :

« Non, vous ne seriez pas venue ? Non, vous seriez venue ? Je ne sais plus. Si vous saviez comme j'en ai assez. Tous ces demi-mots, ces faux-semblants, ces sourires dissimulés, ces doigts croisés dans le dos... »

Il s'en veut de cet aveu honteux. Il a l'impression de rendre les armes. Il se voit, général insoumis, indomptable, déposer sa soif de victoire aux pieds de son adversaire cruel et sournois... Cette femme fragile et naïve le fait fléchir doucement... Pourtant, dans le fond de ses yeux, il peut voir cette détermination nouvelle qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Qu'est qui a changé ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Que s'est passé durant son absence ? Il regrette de plus en plus de ne pas avoir tenté de la revoir plus tôt.

La jeune femme pose sur lui un regard qu'elle veut compatissant. Que peut-elle dire ? Elle ne trouve en lui qu'un écho de ses propres pensées et, loin de la rassurer, cela lui fait peur. Astoria a prit l'habitude ne plus se confier. Elle sait trop combien cela fait mal quand tout s'arrête... Elle en a eu un avant-goût et, même si elle sait qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, c'est Harry qui vient de lui ouvrir, encore une fois, les yeux plus grand jamais. Tout ça ne mènera à rien. Mais il reste un espoir... Un infime espoir... Pour cela, il faut qu'elle mette de l'ordre dans ses propres idées, ses propres affaires. Elle s'effraye. Et si, quand elle serait prête, il ne l'était plus, lui ? Car elle sent bien, elle n'est plus dupe, que cette rencontre a un but précis... Elle n'est pas si naïve qu'on veut bien le croire...

Soudain, Harry lâche son poignet. Une brulure invisible y marque l'empreinte de ses doigts. Il fouille dans son manteau, en tire un Gallion et trois Noises qu'il jette sur la table. Les pièces roulent, tournent sur elles-mêmes. Les jeux sont-ils faits ? Astoria le regarde faire de ses grands yeux expressifs de petite fille. Il se lève, saisit son manteau et, finalement, tend la main vers Astoria. Cette dernière lève la sienne. Fine, pâle, sûrement froide. La sienne, à lui, rugueuse, brune, certainement brûlante. Elle regarde les pièces tombées face contre terre. Enfin, son regard croise celui d'Harry. Ses vrais yeux verts. Elle ne prend pas le temps le temps de s'en étonner. Elle saisit la main offerte et se lève.

Derrière eux, la table ressemble à un pauvre animal autrefois aimé laissé à l'abandon.

A l'extérieur, il s'est mis à neiger. Le ciel oscille entre un gris sombre, lourd, et un blanc aveuglant. Les lourds flocons les entourent rapidement et Astoria et Harry, main dans la main, resserrent leurs manteaux autour d'eux et serrent l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt, la neige redouble d'intensité et ils se mettent à courir. Astoria trébuche, ses talons s'enfoncent dans le sol meuble et Harry ricane. Elle lui retourne un regard mauvais et le pousse pour qu'il aille plus vite, comme si c'était lui qui les retardaient à quelque rendez-vous important.

Plus personne ne fait attention à eux. Ils sont tous bien trop occupés à se couvrir les yeux et le nez, orientent leurs pensées vers leur intérieur confortable, chaud. Peu à peu, Harry retrouve son aspect normal. Astoria retombe un peu plus sous le charme. Ce sourire la fait rire et elle se prend pour une enfant indisciplinée courant avec son petit amoureux pour ne pas être en retard à l'heure du dîner. L'heure du diner... Merlin, il est donc déjà si tard ?

Le regard d'Harry se fait grave. Déjà ? Il ne rit plus. Elle a une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Sauf que, cette fois, il ne l'embrasse pas devant le Chaudron Baveur. De toute façon, on ne voit plus rien, avec toute cette neige. Ils ne savent même plus où ils sont... Quand Harry se redresse, Astoria murmure :

« Vous avez recommencé... Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Pardon... »

Elle pétrit ses doigts. Il saisit ses mains :

« Non, en fait, j'ai tort de m'excuser. Je devrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Oui, d'accord. Mais pas là. Vous vous y attendiez, non ? »

Elle bafouille. Même au milieu d'une tempête de neige, le feu peut consumer. Peut-il détruire ? Les yeux d'Harry irradient Astoria. Elle avoue douloureusement :

« Oui, mais... je...

- Je suis amoureux de vous, Astoria. »

Elle tressaille, comme s'il avait jeté une bombe à côté d'elle. Elle voudrait qu'il n'ait jamais dit cela, qu'il se soit tu... Elle gémit, recule. Il tend les bras pour la ramener près de lui mais il sent bien qu'elle lui échappe. Que cela ne sert à rien. Le regard qu'elle lui lance est si désespéré qu'il le transperce, tout comme ses mots, alors qu'elle fait volteface pour disparaître dans la nuit et la neige :

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle transplane, laissant Harry désemparé derrière elle. Elle atterrit dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Elle cherche des yeux, paniquée, le secrétaire. Elle ôte son chapeau, son manteau, enlève ses chaussures d'un coup de talon sur le plancher et les abandonne là tout en se dirigeant vers le secrétaire. Là, elle ouvre un tiroir. Ce dernier est rempli d'encriers. Elle en tire un et l'ouvre précipitamment avant de le retourner. Ce n'est pas de l'encre mais une petite clef dorée qui tombe dans la paume ouverte d'Astoria.

Elle referme avec une fermeté tremblante ses doigts sur la gardienne d'un si lourd secret. Elle l'aime... Ça y est. Elle se l'est dit. Elle ne l'a pas formulé à voix haute, non... Mais elle en a maintenant pleinement conscience et cela lui fait tellement peur... Elle se baisse vers le tiroir du bas, glisse la clef dans la serrure, tourne, tire. Des lettres. Une vingtaine, tout au plus. Presque religieusement, elle saisit le paquet et délace le ruban rouge qui les entoure. Soudain, Astoria se retourne, guette. Tout est silencieux... Elle se lève, va vers la porte, la ferme à clef. Puis, elle va vers les fenêtres à l'autre bout de la pièce et tire vivement les rideaux. Le paquet pressé contre sa poitrine, elle va s'assoir sur une bergère en velours bordeaux.

Les mains tremblantes, elle commence à lire. Le feu, à côté d'elle, flambe dramatiquement. Si elle tournait la tête, elle est presque sûre qu'elle pourrait y voir ce visage... Au fur et à mesure, elle voit les lettres se couvrirent de taches humides et brunes. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes. Quand elle relève les yeux vers l'horloge, après avoir relu toutes les lettres, deux heures sont passées. Tant de temps... Elle se lève, récupère sur le secrétaire la dernière lettre d'Harry, la lettre anonyme, celle du traquenard, et la glisse dans le tas. Puis, elle compte. Vingt-deux. Quoi ?

Elle panique. Il en manque une. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle recompte une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Vingt-deux. Impossible. Elle vérifie les dates. Il manque... Il en manque une, c'est certain, mais laquelle ? Celle où il lui parle de ses enfants ? Non, non, elle est là. Celle où il lui dit qu'il aurait voulu faire ce voyage mais qu'il en raté l'occasion ? L'Australie, non ? Elle y est aussi.

Soudain, elle s'immobilise. Elle sait laquelle a disparu. La plus importante. Elle revoie ces mots, ceux qu'elle a retenus avec le plus d'acuité, le plus d'émotion de toutes ces lettres. Merlin, pourquoi celle-ci ?

_« Vous connaissez des bouts, des morceaux de moi que moi-même, avant de vous rencontrer__, je ne connaissais pas... (__**une longue rature**__) Vous allez trouver ça drôle, peut-être, mais je crois que... (__**rature**__) si mon existence a retrouvé un peu de sens, c'est en quelque sorte grâce à vous. »_

Elle s'était alors demandé s'il avait hésité à lui dire quelque chose d'encore plus intime, ce qui aurait justifié les ratures... Astoria essuya ses yeux humides. Où était cette lettre ? Elle s'approcha du feu et, la mort dans l'âme, brûla une par une les lettres. Puis, elle chercha activement cette lettre. Un instant, elle se demanda si, si elle trouvait, elle la garderait... La réponse, informulée, l'effraya. Elle se baissa, regarda sous les meubles, les coussins, dans le secrétaire...

Elle ne la retrouva pas.

**OoO**

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la tête basse, Kneed attend patiemment le verdict. Lisa Jenkins, assise de l'autre côté de la table, jambes et bras croisés, observe avec attention son suspect. De taille moyenne, des sourcils broussailleux qui retombent sur des yeux bruns enfoncés dans leurs orbites derrière de grandes lunettes ovales à larges branches. Son menton fort renforce cette impression de fermeté, de dureté qui émane de sa mâchoire carrée.

En somme, son visage est celui d'un homme déterminé. Pourtant, son allure lui donne un aspect un peu bancal. Il porte des épaules tombantes reliées à un cou court. Sa longue silhouette donne l'impression qu'il pourrait s'élancer et, d'un seul coup, s'envoler pour léviter quelques minutes au dessus du sol. Il porte les cheveux plaqués en arrière et une petite moustache brune, ce qui lui donne un air très bourgeois du XIXème.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Lisa et Kneed tournent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Stewart pénètre dans l'habitacle et fait signe à Lisa de le suivre. Celle-ci hausse les sourcils et se lève. Elle rassemble les papiers éparpillés sur la table dans un dossier, tasse le tout, le coince sous son bras d'une main et, de l'autre, récupère son café avant de sortir. De l'extérieur, elle voit Kneed sans qu'il puisse la voir par un sortilège appliqué sur le mur. Ce dernier s'est rejeté contre le dossier de sa chaise et a croisé les mains sous sa tête, le visage levé vers le plafond :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande impatiemment Lisa. »

Stewart a cet air qu'elle déteste, celui qui veut dire qu'ils vont avoir des ennuis ou qu'on va leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues :

« Le patron veut que tu remettes en liberté le suspect.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Lisa n'en croit pas ses oreilles. D'accord, ils n'ont rien de bien compromettant sur lui... Chercheur brillant au parcours exemplaire, employé de cinq ans au sein des Laboratoires Malfoy, jamais aucune incartade n'a été notée à propos de Kneed. En somme, un homme tranquille. Or, le soir de l'incendie, Kneed n'a aucun alibi. Il dit être resté dans son appartement toute la soirée et la nuit, harassé par son travail au labo. Sa femme ne pouvait pas confirmer puisqu'elle était à ce moment-là en visite chez une cousine éloignée pendant deux jours.

Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'inculper de façon certaine... Après tout, un homme avait tout à fait le droit de rester seul chez lui et de dormir. Surtout la nuit. Ainsi, Kneed ne pouvait, pour l'instant, n'être ni innocenté ni accusé. Impasse. Pourtant, quelque chose chiffonne Lisa... Kneed a catégoriquement affirmé ne pas vouloir des recherches de Mlle Lingston. Pourtant, quelle jolie affaire ! Cela paraît un peu suspect à Lisa... Surtout qu'il n'a pas voulu donné de raison quant à ce refus !

Voilà pourquoi Lisa est quelque peu déconcertée devant le fait que le Chef veuille carrément relâcher Kneed sans même demander à Lisa de pousser un peu plus... Ce serait-il passé quelque chose ? C'est ce que Lisa s'empresse de demander à son collègue. Stewart hausse les épaules :

« Aucune idée. Tu sais, ces temps-ci, il est fatigué, le patron... Vas savoir... »

Lisa n'y croit pas trop mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, elle doit l'avouer, elle a une confiance aveugle en Harry Potter. Peut-être un peu trop... Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Soupirant d'un air fataliste, Lisa fait un geste vers Stewart qui acquiesce et se détourne en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Sur ce, la jeune femme pénètre dans la salle d'interrogatoire et planta devant le suspect. Ce dernier lui retourne un regard interrogateur :

« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Mr. Kneed ! Merci d'avoir coopéré. C'est très aimable de votre part. Je vous prierais toutefois de rester sur Londres encore quelques semaines, le temps de boucler ce dossier. Nous aurons sûrement encore besoin de vous, affirme Lisa avec un petit sourire conciliant. Si vous pouviez juste signer ici... ici... et ici... Voilà, merci.

- Je reste à votre disposition, lance enfin Kneed en récupérant sa cape et son chapeau qu'il lève galamment au dessus de sa tête en direction de la jeune femme tout en sortant. »

Lisa acquiesce. Dans la petite pièce silencieuse, elle se laisse tomber sur une chaise et se prend la tête entre les mains. Elle donnerait cher, en cet instant, pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de son patron. Stewart n'a pas tort, ces temps-ci, il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Constamment à trainer cet air fatigué, morne, et ces cernes bistres sous les yeux...

Si Lisa savait réellement ce à quoi pense alors Harry, assis dans son bureau, elle en serait extrêmement surprise. Car, en cet instant précis, toutes les pensées d'Harry Potter sont orientées vers les Malfoy. Sauf que, cette fois, aucun apaisement, aucune joie, aucune douleur, aucun doute ne le secoue. Pas encore. Il ne ressent pour l'instant qu'une rage folle. Tel un lion en cage, il marche en long et en large dans son bureau, serrant à s'en faire mal cette maudite lettre dans sa main.

Soudain, il s'arrête, défripe machinalement la lettre et la parcourt à nouveau des yeux. Drago Malfoy ! Ce... crétin, cette bouse de dragon, le rappelle à l'ordre, lui ! Non, mais il y a de quoi être furieux, non ?

_Cher Mr Potter,_

« Hypocrite, marmonne Harry. »

S'ensuit une longue série de phrases bien tournées, alambiquées et sournoises à souhait, qui n'a qu'un but : lui dire que, lui, Harry Potter, Chef des Aurors, n'obtiendra rien de Kneed sans l'accord de son patron, Drago Malfoy. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Kneed a une petite, minuscule clause dans son contrat qui l'oblige à taire tout ce qui peut avoir un rapport plus ou moins directe avec certaines recherches top-secrètes ayant un rapport avec les Laboratoires Malfoy.

Mais, ce qui met le plus en rage Harry ne manque pas d'ironie. Et, en plus de le mettre en colère, cela l'angoisse terriblement. Bon sang, que dire, comment réagir ? Car Mr Malfoy, loin de vouloir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ne lui _apporte ces informations qu'en vu du bon avancement de l'enquête et du bien-être de notre bonne vieille société sorcière_ :

« Tu parles... »

Ainsi, _pour pallier à ce désagrément_, se propose lui-même _afin de répondre aux questions concernant certaines recherches de Kneed qui_, il en était sûr, _le disculperaient tout à fait_. En plus, _cet arrangement leur conviendrait à tout deux_, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, en tant que chef des Aurors, Harry obtiendra les informations qu'il veut tandis que lui, en tant que patron des Laboratoires Malfoy, a beaucoup à gagner à ce qu'on ne trouble en aucun cas ses chercheurs ni le déroulement de leurs recherches et, surtout, n'a pas besoin _d'une publicité associée à quelque affaire criminelle..._

Harry soupire. _Je vous accueillerai volontiers demain après-midi, au Manoir Malfoy, vers 15h, si vous êtes disposé à cet entretien_. Voilà, Harry sent une migraine poindre... Il se laisse lourdement tomber sur son fauteuil et jette la lettre maltraitée sur son bureau. Ses yeux accrochent l'écriture pointue. Va-t-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Harry ferme les yeux. Puis, soudain, il se redresse, saisit un parchemin, un encrier et une plume. Quelques minutes plus tard, il contemple douloureusement sa réponse à Malfoy. Il referme les yeux et s'oblige à inspirer puis à expirer lentement. Il sent confusément qu'il est, de toute façon, pris au piège depuis longtemps. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tous les acteurs de cette pièce de théâtre vulgaire ne révèlent leur véritable visage, tel Docteur Jekyll et . Et, au fond, c'est ce qui lui fait peur...

**OoO**

_Non, ne me tuez pas, le meurtre est punie par la loi et c'est mal. Si si. _

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et je me remercie ma bêta qui supporte mes fautes d'orthographe stupides (Hibous...) et qi m'apprend à voir sous un œil nouveau ma fic quand celle-ci me revient par ma boite mail ! Merci._


	8. Le guêtapens

**Résumé des précédents chapitres :** Lors d'une enquête de routine concernant l'incendie d'une maison et l'homicide d'une brillante chercheuse du Département des Mystères, Miss Lingston, Harry Potter rencontre Astoria Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure, une complicité et une attirance s'installent entre ces deux êtres. Cette histoire pourrait être simple et connaître un Happy End s'ils ne se trouvaient pas au beau milieu d'un tourbillon répondant au doux nom de Vie.

Peu après leur premier baiser qui bouleverse Astoria, Harry apprend que Ginny attend un bébé. Catastrophé, il ne sait plus quoi faire, surtout que leur couple bat de l'aile depuis un certain temps et que Ginny envisage sérieusement le fait qu'Harry puisse la tromper avec sa jeune coéquipière, Jenkins. De plus, Harry soupçonne malgré lui qu'Astoria, bien qu'ayant été innocentée (voire Prologue), n'est peut-être pas étrangère à cette sombre affaire d'incendiaire... Se serait-elle servie de lui pour le compte de son mari, Drago Malefoy ? Surtout que ce dernier, après des années de silence, envoie une lettre plus que suspecte à Harry, lui demandant audience. Que lui veut-il donc ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le chercheur des Laboratoires Malefoy, suspecté dans l'affaire Lingston, ou bien avec Astoria ?

Quant à cette dernière, elle culpabilise à cause de ses sentiments pour Harry et l'ennui profond qu'elle ressent pour sa vie de femme aristocrate qui n'a qu'un rôle : être belle et se taire. N'a-t-elle pas droit à une vie meilleure, elle aussi ? Mais l'exemple de sa sœur, Daphné, et de son mari, Davis, qui trompe sa femme avec une jeune femme nommée Elena, la pousse à s'éloigner d'Harry pour ne pas troubler la vie de ses proches, Drago et Scorpius. Mais, au final, elle ne peut venir qu'à une seule conclusion quand elle se rend compte que son fils, quoiqu'elle fasse, s'éloigne d'elle. De plus, sa sœur, son dernier appui, quitte brusquement l'Angleterre, laissant sous-entendre que les affaires de son mari laissent planer sur elle un danger bien mystérieux et menaçant...

A la suite de ceci, Harry n'y tient plus et, tiraillé entre ses angoisses, ses doutes et l'espoir, déguisé, il donne rendez-vous à Astoria et lui avoue ses sentiments. Mais cette dernière, bouleversée par la rapidité et la gravité des évènements qui surgissent autour d'elle, panique et le quitte brusquement. Elle cherche à brûler leur correspondance.

D'un autre côté, de curieux êtres rodent, aussi malintentionnés que suspects. Une lettre, des propos mystérieux... Tout cela ne laisse présager rien de bon.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous amusera autant que moi et répondra, peut-être, à certaines de vos questions...

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Le guêt-apens**

C'est sinistre. Vraiment. Et regardez-moi ces trucs. Harry ne sait même pas à quoi ces machins servent. Ce sont des bouillasses brunâtres, grisâtres, jaunâtres, verdâtres, rougeâtres. Beurk. Des potions, quoi. Et tout cela dégage une odeur si chaude qu'on n'arrive même plus à distinguer un parfum prédéfini ni à déterminer si cela sent bon ou mauvais. On sait juste qu'on suffoque. Point.

Harry se masque la bouche et le nez de la main. L'homme à côté de lui lui lance un petit sourire sournois. Harry est sûr qu'il l'a fait passer par cette pièce exprès. Ou que le grand patron le lui a demandé. Pas moyen qu'il en soit autrement.

Soudain, le chercheur s'arrête si brusquement qu'Harry manque de lui rentrer dedans. Sur le côté, une plaque dorée ornée de deux énormes quartz dorés à droite et à gauche indique le nom de Drago Malefoy, Directeur. Tiens, pas de titre à rallonge du genre de Chef en Cuillerée de Mélasse Abominable ou Sous Préfecture Directionnelle et Administrative de la Fouine... Zut, voilà que cela recommence.

Harry se passe la main sur le visage, fatiguée, avant de la remettre bien vite sur son nez, ayant momentanément oublié le lieu où il se trouve. Le sourire agaçant du directeur de il ne sait quel département le lui rappelle. D'un geste, ce dernier lui indique la porte. Pas comme quand on a deux malabars de chaque côté de façon à vous expédier vite fait bien fait loin du lieu où vous vous trouvez. Non. Harry aurait bien aimé.

Sans inspirer profondément ni expirer, retenant même sa respiration, histoire de ne pas filer le plaisir de fléchir ou de tousser devant ce crétin, Harry actionne bravement la poignée. Soudain, il aperçoit, derrière ce simple pan de bois, un monde tout à fait respirable et se rue presque à l'intérieur. Devant lui, un sourcil d'un blond presque blanc se hausse :

« Potter ? Déjà ? »

Drago Malefoy, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, pose un énorme grimoire sur son bureau en acajou massif et lance un regard surpris à la monumentale horloge astronomique occupant tout un pan de mur. Et Merlin que le bureau de Malefoy est grand. Outre les positions des diverses planètes, satellites, étoiles, et les prochaines marées ou éclipses, cette horloge indique l'heure. Du moins, Harry le suppose car, quand à lui, il est totalement perdu dans ce fatras d'aiguilles et de cadrans. Une pendule lui suffit amplement. Mais il suppose que la position de directeur d'une des plus importantes entreprises de potions de Grande-Bretagne requiert bien cet engin...

Drago Malefoy ôte ses lunettes, les place dans un étui en écailles de dragon posé sur la table et, enfin, fait quelque chose de quelque peu... invraisemblable. Harry cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, fixant un peu stupidement la main blanche tendue. Il entend vaguement Malefoy dire :

« Je ne dirais pas exactement que je suis ravi de te revoir. Toutes ces formules de politesse, franchement... Tu as quand même l'air... Non, je ne peux même pas te dire que tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

Harry relève les yeux et lance un regard ahuri à cet... homme. Cet étranger. Lentement, il lui serre la main :

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi... honnête ? Ça fout les jetons. Vraiment. »

Malefoy hausse un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire fin :

« Il faut croire que j'ai évolué, Potter. L'évolution, tu connais ?

- Plus ou moins. Tu as un dictionnaire ? »

Malefoy fait non de la tête, clairement amusé :

« Tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. C'est drôle.

- Que tu dis, Malefoy, que tu dis. »

Le visage de Malefoy adopte une expression étrange, un peu perplexe, qu'Harry a du mal à décrypter. Puis, soudain, Malefoy fait volteface et s'approche de son bureau. Il s'assit sur son énorme fauteuil en cuir – de toute façon, tout est gigantesque dans cette pièce... - et fait signe à son interlocuteur de prendre place en face de lui. Une fois assis, Harry sent bel et bien son assurance qui l'avait regagné pendant ce début de conversation presque amicale s'enfuir de nouveau au grand galop. Il n'aime pas du tout cette situation.

Quoi de plus normal, après tout ? Astoria... Harry se reprend. Il doute que Malefoy l'accueille ainsi s'il avait seulement eu vent de... Harry n'arrive pas à mettre un mot dessus mais il sait que ce n'est pas bien. Pas du point de vue des autres, en tous cas. Parce que, lui, il sent que c'est bien. Cela lui fait un bien fou. Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas senti comme ça ? Presque léger... Et pourtant, le matin, quand il se lève, il ne voit qu'un visage las et fatigué. Comment se fait-il que son corps ne reflète pas cette douce euphorie qui le gagne peu à peu ? Il songe que ce qui lui arrive a beau être agréable, cela ne suffit peut-être pas à apaiser l'angoisse et le stress liés à ses différents problèmes...

Dont un, surtout. Énorme. Gigantesque. Blond. Le regard implacable. Gris Acier. Mais avec un début de calvitie, note avec une satisfaction jalouse Harry. Le dit-problème ne semble pourtant pas se douter du douloureux fil des pensées de son vis-à-vis et garde une expression neutre. Harry le revoie presque, à Poudlard, en deuxième année, quand, pour une fois, Drago Malefoy ne préparait pas de mauvais coup, penché au dessus de quelque difficile et biscornu énième devoir de Métamorphose ou de Potions. Enfin, tout cela est bien loin, maintenant...

Cette fois, Malefoy paraît penser la même chose car il déclare subitement :

« C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre, quand même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir un jour vieux. »

Harry daigne lui accorder un regard teinté d'un mépris comique vu qu'il ne maîtrise pas vraiment cette technique. Il va répliquer mais Malefoy poursuit :

« Bref. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler du bon vieux temps. »

Harry ne sait pas si Malefoy grimace pour le « bon » ou le « vieux ». Toujours est-il qu'il le laisse continuer. Plus vite ce sera terminé, mieux il se portera. Malefoy se lève, les doigts pensivement posés sur les lèvres :

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que cela me gêne beaucoup, cette histoire. »

Harry acquiesce :

« Surtout que ton chercheur ne s'est pas montré très coopératif, honnêtement.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai convoqué. »

Harry hausse un sourcil – cette mimique-là, il maîtrise. Drago reprend :

« Il n'était pas en mesure de te répondre pour la bonne raison qu'il est tenu au secret.

- Au secret de quoi ?

- Tu es trop curieux, siffle Drago en détournant les yeux.

- Je dirige l'investigation d'une affaire d'incendiaire et, accessoirement, d'un meurtre. Alors, oui, permets-moi d'être curieux. Surtout que ton chercheur avait tout intérêt à la faire disparaître, vraisemblablement. »

Harry s'arrête là. Faut-il tout dire tout de suite ou le laisser mariner un peu et abattre ses cartes ensuite ? Il a peur que Malefoy n'abatte pas les siennes et s'en sorte. Encore. Car toute cette histoire est décidément trop étrange pour ne pas cacher quelque chose. Et ce curieux hasard. Ces rencontres fortuites. Ce meurtre. Cette enquête. Astoria, Ginny, Malefoy, lui, Scorpius et Albus... Merlin, les enfants... La voix de Drago ramène Harry à la réalité :

« Oh non, tu te trompes lourdement sur ce coup-là.

- Pardon ?

Drago arbore ce sale petit sourire sournois que Harry a toujours détesté. Il signifie clairement « Je sais quelque chose que, toi, tu ne sais pas ! ». A ce moment-là, il n'y a plus aucune Astoria, plus de femme, plus rien dans la tête d'Harry : seulement un petit garçon de douze ans, blond, absolument agaçant, qu'il avait, il y longtemps, souvent rêvé d'étrangler dans son sommeil :

« La nouvelle formule du Véritaserum ne m'intéresse pas. De toute façon, le gouvernement n'est pas prêt à la lâcher à un laboratoire particulier. Trop d'argent en jeu. Seulement voilà... J'ai mieux, affirme victorieusement Drago en frottant ses doigts contre son pouce. Et qui rapportera plus.

- Mais encore ? demande Harry. Tout ça est très intéressant mais je ne voie pas ce que Kneed...

- Kneed travaille sur un autre projet, voilà tout. Et, ce jour-là, il était dans ce labo. En train de travailler sur ce projet-ci.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Un peu, que j'en suis sûr. J'étais avec lui. »

Harry fronce le nez, peu convaincu. Si l'autre croit qu'il va se laisser avoir aussi facilement, il se met le doigt dans l'œil :

« Et pas d'autre témoin ?

- C'est un projet top secret, je te l'ai dit, non ? s'agace Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je vais aller crier sur tous les toits la recette de mon prochain produit ? Tu rêves.

- D'ailleurs... Ce fameux produit, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- Drago fait « non » de la tête :

« Pas question, Potter. »

Harry croise les jambes, appuie son coude sur l'accoudoir, sa joue sur son poing et sourit. Drago, debout, le fixe d'un air déterminé. Un peu boudeur, aussi :

« Tu dois m'en dire plus. Je ne peux pas disculper un suspect sous prétexte que son patron m'affirme qu'il n'est pas coupable.

- Il était avec moi, cela ne suffit pas ?

- Pourquoi Kneed ne pouvait tout simplement pas me dire qu'il travaillait, ce soir-là ? Il m'a menti, il a dit qu'il était chez lui. Cela ne joue pas en sa faveur...

- Il y a une clause dans son contrat concernant le produit qu'il est en train de mettre au point, explique Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel et en articulant lentement, comme s'il se trouvait devant un petit enfant. Elle stipule qu'il ne peut, sous aucun prétexte, parler ou ne serait-ce qu'articuler une onomatopée ayant un quelconque rapport avec ce projet.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon j'ai la possibilité de saisir tous ses biens. »

Harry ouvre de grands yeux, à la fois surpris et choqué :

« Ra... radical, balbutie-t-il.

- Je dois avouer que c'est très efficace, ce genre de méthode, affirme Drago. »

Il observe Harry avec un sourire ironique :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai encore jamais dépouillé aucun pauvre chercheur qui n'aurait malencontreusement pas respecté cette clause.

- Du bluff ?

- Oh non, je le ferais si on ne la respectait pas, souligne Drago avec un sourire carnassier. »

Harry a un air résigné. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était attendu à retrouver un Drago absolument moral et sain. C'était avant tout un homme d'affaire. Harry lança :

« Et ces papiers ? J'aimerais que tu m'en donnes une copie.

- Ah non ! Pas question, Potter !

- Pourquoi ?

- Le projet y est mentionné, voyons ! Tu n'y penses pas...

- Et alors ? Il n'y a pas la recette dessus, à ce que je sache. »

Drago bougonne dans sa barbe, lançant des regards furibonds à Harry :

« Tu ne comprends pas : la concurrence est rude. Si ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de ce contrat parvient à des oreilles malintentionnées …

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon bureau est un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde en matière de document confidentiel. Tu peux me croire. »

Malefoy observe Harry en plissant les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il dit est vrai. Finalement, après un soupir dramatiquement fataliste, il hoche la tête et se dirige vers sa gigantesque horloge. Arrivé devant, il tend la main... Puis, il s'immobilise. Il se tourne brusquement vers Harry qui le regarde calmement :

« On ne t'a donc jamais appris la discrétion ? Retourne-toi s'il te plait. »

Harry plisse la bouche, surpris :

« Hein ?

- Retourne-toi si tu veux avoir ce contrat. Point. »

Après quelques secondes de tergiversations tourmentées, Harry finit par obéir. Derrière lui, il entend une série de rouages grincer, des aiguilles gémir, des cliquetis, des bruits de soufflerie, de coups mats... Il se fait violence pour ne pas faire volteface afin de voir ce qui produit tout ce tintamarre. Enfin, une main fait claquer un paquet de parchemins sur son nez :

« Voilà ! Satisfait ?

- C'est parfait, Malefoy, dit Harry en feuilletant les parchemins. »

Ses pupilles accrochent un mot :

« Du Poussos ? Cette horreur ? gémit Harry en se remémorant la douleur provoquée par l'absorption de cette potion.

- Non, mieux, tu penses bien. Plus efficace. Et moins douloureux pour le patient. Je crois que tu en as fait l'expérience, d'ailleurs, non ?

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, grommelle Harry au douloureux souvenir de son bras cassé dont Lockhart avait fait disparaît les os au lieu de les ressouder, en deuxième année .

Un moment mémorable, si tu veux mon avis. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. »

Harry lui retourne une moue dubitative. Drago hausse les épaules :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, force est de constater que Kneed n'a rien à voir avec ton affaire. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesce tout en roulant les parchemins. D'un coup de baguette, un second exemplaire apparaît dans sa paume ouverte et il rend l'original à son propriétaire :

« Tout m'a l'air correct. »

Il réfléchit un instant :

« Tu préfères que je te fasse signer une déposition ici-même ? »

Drago a un air surpris en se rasseyant à son bureau, le rouleau entre les mains :

« Je pensais que j'aurais à me déplacer au Département de la Justice...

- C'est la procédure officielle, en effet. Mais elle peut être contournée en certains cas. Surtout si nous voulons conserver ton implication dans cette affaire, et celle de Kneed, secrète. »

En fait, cela arrange même beaucoup Harry. Derrière cette conversation adulte, presque sympathique, il devine toujours cette tension qui n'a jamais totalement disparue entre lui et Drago Malefoy. Son malaise s'accroit en songeant à Astoria :

« D'accord, cela m'arrangerait, en effet.

- Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes... »

Harry sort un parchemin vierge, un pot d'encre rétrécit qu'il agrandit, une plume, qu'il pose sur la table et sur lesquels il tapote du bout de la baguette tout en murmurant :

« _Animaliem_. »

La plume s'élève, se place au dessus du parchemin et commence à écrire à une vitesse faramineuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, le rapport est rédigé :

« Je crois que tout est en ordre, déclare Harry en parcourant rapidement en diagonale le texte.

- La plume a vraiment retranscrit toute notre conversation ? s'étonne Drago.

- Non. Seulement ce que je lui ai dicté d'après les souvenirs de notre conversation.

- Ingénieux, souffle Malefoy d'un ton appréciateur. Comment cela se fait-il que ce sortilège ne soit pas plus connu ?

- Parce qu'il nous sert surtout à nous, policiers, à retranscrire mot pour mot ce que nous avons entendu ou vu lors de nos filatures et autres. C'est très pratique pour n'omettre aucun détail, expliqua Harry en se levant pour prendre congé.

- Mais, c'est étrange, tout de même...

- Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy. Un brevet a déjà été déposé pour ce sortilège à la Guilde, raille Harry. »

Malefoy ne répond rien, serrant un peu trop fort la main d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit et se surprit à lancer :

« Ravi de t'avoir revu, Malefoy. A la prochaine ! »

Une fois dehors, après avoir consciencieusement évité le sournois chercheur qui l'avait conduit à Malefoy, Harry se rendit compte à quel point son comportement pouvait être vu comme étant provoquant à la lumière de sa situation actuelle... Il ferme les yeux, se sentant soudain tendu et harassé. Les premiers flocons et le vent glacial de novembre le font frémir et, après un dernier regard sur les hauts bâtiments froids des Laboratoires Malefoy, il transplana.

**OoO**

Dans la cuisine du Terrier, le silence semble bien curieux aux trois femmes assises, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Hermione observe pensivement Ginny. Cette dernière agit curieusement ces derniers temps. Son air constamment sur le qui-vive intrigue Hermione. La jeune femme, après le travail, venue chercher Hugo qu'elle a confié à sa grand-mère pendant qu'elle et Ron travaillaient, malgré la fatigue due à une dure journée, ne peut empêcher son cerveau de chercher assidument la cause de ce malaise.

Elle sait bien que cela ne va pas très fort, depuis quelques temps, entre Harry et Ginny. Cela l'inquiète beaucoup, même. Cette atmosphère tendue contraste avec celle, joyeuse, des périodes de fête où les parents et grands-parents commencent à s'activer dans l'attente anxieuse du retour à la maison des jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Hermione se souvient du Noël dernier où Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres, l'avait aidée à choisir les décorations de leurs maisons respectives.

Ce moment semble bien loin et Hermione se demande tout simplement pourquoi. Pourquoi ce silence obstiné ? Pourquoi Ginny n'avoue-t-elle pas ce qui la tourmente si explicitement. Car c'est tout à fait visible. Pourtant, même le regard soucieux de Molly Weasley ne semble pas interpeller Ginny.

Hermione se trompe. Lourdement. Ginny sent bien les regards de sa mère et de sa meilleure amie. Sauf qu'elle les perçoit différemment qu'Hermione. Elle les sent lourds de reproches. Elle culpabilise. Elle retourne cette conversation dans sa tête, ce soir-là, après que Lily est montée se coucher. On n'a pas besoin d'un autre enfant... « _Trop tard._ »

Bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça ! Voilà, elle voulait dire tout autre chose. Elle voulait dire : trop tard, j'en ai envie. Trop tard, pour toi. Pas pour moi. Trop tard, zut ! Elle ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était enceinte ! Pas du tout ! Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure derrière sa tasse de thé. Elle n'ose pas s'avoue que c'est bien ce qu'elle a voulu dire. Elle voulait tellement y croire. Penser qu'ils auraient tous été de nouveau une famille.

Elle devrait le laisser partir. Elle le sait, pourtant. Mais elle n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Pourtant, elle aussi elle commence à ressentir ce vide. Cette absence d'amour. Elle n'aime plus Harry. Ils ne s'aiment plus. Ils se respectent profondément. Se désirent, aussi, peut-être. C'est peut-être ce qui la trouble encore. Mais elle ne l'aime plus.

Ginny ouvre de grands yeux et son menton se tord. Alors, simplement, Molly Weasley se penche, un mouchoir à la main, et essuie délicatement les si beaux yeux de la rouquine et Hermione souffle :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Ginny acquiesce maladroitement et sent, que cette fois, il ne lui est plus possible de revenir en arrière. Tout est fini.

**OoO**

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est moi ! argue l'homme en titubant. »

Une barbe de plusieurs jours lui mange le bas de la mâchoire et il renifle bruyamment toutes les cinq minutes. Jenkins commence à sérieusement perdre patience. Elle observe Harry qui tente de conserver son calme. Peine perdue :

« Baissez d'un ton, nous ne sommes pas sourds ! rugit Harry.

- Ce que mon collègue veut dire, tente Jenkins, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas vous inculper simplement parce que vous dites être l'instigateur de ce crime...

- Mais j'avoue ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?

- Des preuves, martèle Harry. »

Il songe que, pourtant, il aurait bien envoyé l'homme illico presto au tribunal. Seulement, ce dernier, en l'absence de preuves, même avec un aveu aussi clair, n'enverrait pas un homme à Azkaban :

« Et une cellule de dégrisement, aussi, grommelle Harry. »

Il remue le nez, dérangé par la forte odeur d'alcool qui émane de l'homme. Harry fait un geste de la main à un collègue qui s'approche. Il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et l'autre acquiesce avant de prendre gentiment l'homme par le bras :

« Venez avec moi, monsieur, s'il vous plait.

- Ne me touchez pas ! »

Et l'ivrogne assène un violent coup de poing à la tempe de l'Auror. Ce dernier, sonné, regarde d'un air complètement perdu l'homme. Harry crie :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Stewart ! Viens pas là ! »

Se tournant vers l'homme imbibé d'alcool, Jenkins énonce calmement :

« _Stupéfix_. »

L'homme s'effondre sur le sol, inerte. Harry porte la main à son front, furieux et éructe à Stewart, et le troisième qui vient de se prendre un bon crochet du droit :

« Emmenez-le en cellule de dégrisement. Maintenant ! Vous le relâchez dans dix heures. Il est trop imbibé pour sortir plus tôt. »

Un « Oui, Chef ! » unanime lui répond. Ils font léviter le corps tout le long du département, tandis que leurs collègues lèvent vaguement les yeux vers eux, plus ou moins accoutumés à ce genre de spectacle. Harry soupire, s'appuyant contre un bureau le temps de se masser les yeux. Il entend indistinctement les pas de Jenkins s'éloigner de lui. Il est cette position depuis quelques minutes quand, soudain, une voix moqueuse et traînante l'interpelle :

« Bah alors, Potter, t'es pas dans ton assiette, décidément... »

Harry ouvre les yeux et lance un regard nébuleux à son interlocuteur :

« Oh non, pas toi...

- Ne crois que cela m'enchante particulièrement, réplique, acide, Drago Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? gronde Harry en se frottant les paupières sous les verres de ses lunettes.

- Je viens rajouter un détail à mon témoignage, annonce Malefoy en parcourant des yeux le QG.

- Pour quoi faire ? soupire Harry. »

Drago lui lance un drôle de regard, à la fois chargé de compassion et de mépris :

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Soit tu dois être très fatigué, soit tu dois devenir sénile si tu ne te souviens même pas que tu m'as convoqué.

- Quoi ? Tu...

- C'est moi qui l'ai convoqué, en fait, Chef. »

Jenkins s'approche des deux hommes :

« Monsieur Malefoy, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Drago acquiesce tout en jetant un sourire sournois à Harry :

« Merci, tout plutôt que de souffrir de la mauvaise humeur d'un lionceau en rut.

- MALEFOY, TU...

- Bonne journée, Potter ! »

Malefoy se dirige vers la porte indiquée par Jenkins et s'y engouffre. La jeune femme sourit tandis que Harry, lui, enrage. Elle pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son supérieur et s'attire un regard noir :

« Monsieur... Monsieur Malefoy n'a pas totalement tort... NON ! Je veux dire... »

Harry a un drôle de sourire. Jenkins toussote :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes harassé. Cela se voit. Vous devriez rentrer plus tôt chez vous, ce soir. »

Harry va protester mais elle lève la main et dit d'un ton sans appel :

« On peut se débrouiller sans vous pour une soirée. Allez. Et plus vite que ça. »

Harry a une moue d'enfant grondé et boude :

« On dirait ma mère...

- Votre mère ? s'étonne Jenkins avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Oui, enfin, la mère de ma femme, précise Harry avec un sourire attendri devant la gêne de la jeune femme. Ok, ok, ajoute-il en levant les mains, signe qu'il rend les armes. Je rentre. »

Il va dans son bureau, récupère sa cape et son chapeau. Jenkins, en passant, lui souhaite :

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur.

- Bonne soirée, Jenkins. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà dehors, dans le froid qui le saisit brusquement après ces longues heures passés au chaud, à l'intérieur du QG. Il est tenté, ce soir, de rentrer directement chez lui . Oh, et si il allait dans ce petit café, avant ? Pourquoi pas... Cela le détendrait peut-être. Il sort de la ruelle où se trouve la cabine téléphonique rouge qui permet l'accès au Ministère, s'engouffre dans le Londres Moldu. Il se rend compte que cela lui fait vraiment du bien, se dégourdir les jambes, marcher au milieu des passants sans savoir vraiment où il va. Il pourrait presque se dire que tout est pour le mieux...

Il tourne au coin d'une rue. Là, il y a moins de passants. Tout est presque désert. Il tourne à nouveau et, soudain, s'immobilise. Tiens, c'est bizarre... Il lève la tête, convaincu qu'il y avait un lampadaire, à cet endroit, la dernière fois qu'il est venu, et qu'il faisait donc beaucoup moins sombre dans cette allée, avant. Il pense s'être trompé de rue. Il est prêt à retourner sur ses pas quand, soudain, il sent quelque chose frapper son dos. Il mugit de douleur et s'écroule par terre.

Il tente de saisir sa baguette mais cette dernière est coincée dans sa poche et une nouveau sortilège frappe son épaule, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Enfin, il saisit sa baguette et riposte :

« _Hominum Revelio_ ! »

Là, dans le coin le plus sombre, un individu encapuchonné fait crépiter le bout de sa baguette :

« _Incarcerem_ ! »

Des cordes jaillissent de la baguette d'Harry mais la personne repousse sans difficulté son sortilège. Harry fronce les sourcils, se relève et lance :

« _Levicorpus_ ! »

Même résultat. Pourquoi ses sortilèges ont-ils si peu de puissance ? Harry se sent tout... mou. Il voit soudain très flou. Il articule péniblement :

« C'était quoi, ces sortilèges ? Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que... vous m'avez fait ? »

Ce sont ses dernières paroles avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, sa baguette roulant à quelques mètres de lui. D'un pas lent, l'individu s'approche, ramasse la baguette. Il la fait tourner entre ses doigts calleux, la contemple un instant, avant de murmurer :

« C'était trop facile. »

Il s'approcha du corps inconscient, se pencha, toucha le front d'Harry et transplane.

**OoO**

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que votre lecture n'en a pas pâti. Alors ? Intéressant, tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, surtout les moments où Drago apparaît... Je trouve que lui et Harry ont décidément des conversations très intéressantes !

Sinon : à votre avis, est-ce un coup monté par Drago pour punir Harry d'avoir séduit notre chère Astoria (si si, ça se tient. Sauf que si c'était ça, je ne vous le dirais pas.) ? Ginny va-t-elle ENFIN arrêter de pleurer et prendre son destin en main ? Cela s'applique aussi pour Astoria, d'ailleurs, qui n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre... Elle détiendra un rôle très important dans la suite des évènements, ne vous inquiétez pas...

A très bientôt pur la suite !


End file.
